


Anne Shirley Cuthbert's Expectations || Anne with an E

by MlleRitournelle



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne causing trouble, Anne has secret dates with Gilbert, Anne is afraid of a possible engagement but she is so in love, Anne with an E post season 3, Anne writes a short story, Engaged Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Gilbert has the idea to propose to Anne, Jealous Gilbert Blythe, M/M, Medical Student Gilbert Blythe, Multi, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Renew Anne with an E, Unexpected love stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle
Summary: Anne’s in college, still fighting for what’s right and navigating a new relationship with Gilbert. Meanwhile, Avonlea is trying to cope with the loss of their favourite red-head.However, she finds that she can’t leave her past life and self behind entirely. She hasn’t forgotten Ka’kwet and she is determined to find a way to tell her story to the world. True to her own words, she will continue to fight for what’s right.And, what does Anne’s new romance bring? Sure, Anne and Gilbert wouldn’t be themselves without some misunderstandings along the way and old habits threaten to put a strain on their relationship, especially given the distance between them.Back in Avonlea, Matthew and Marilla are trying to adjust to a life without Anne by their sides. Marilla finds herself struggling to come to terms with the fact that her young girl is growing up.Similarly, Bash finds himself in an entirely different Avonlea from the one he first arrived in. He’s still sore from the loss of Mary and now Gilbert has left him too.  Can a budding friendship with Muriel put a smile on his face again?An imagining of a season 4, which includes a mix of the old and new in all our favourite Anne with an E characters.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Fred Wright, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Jack Collins, Jeannie & Matthew Cuthbert, Jerry Baynard/Ruby Gillis, Josie Pye & Royal "Roy" Gardner, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Rachel Lynde, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy
Comments: 48
Kudos: 119





	1. Everything is almost for the best

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm French, and i tried to translate my fanfiction, I hope it will be understandable and especially not too unpleasant to read.  
> You'll also discover some illustrations that will be drawn by myself, it's just a bonus, don't expect to see them very often because it takes a lot of time, and the important thing is above all the story ^^  
> Thanks to Niamh for writing the summary of this fic!
> 
> Fanfiction published from [05/19/2020]

It had been several hours since Anne had said goodbye to Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert, she hoped whole heartedly, that the brother and sister were going to be fine without her, that they would be happy despite the distance.

The young redhead could not help but think also of Ka'kwet, what had become of her ... Was she still confined in this boarding school or rather this prison?

And then, a little to relieve her spirit and her heart, she thought of Gilbert, he was certainly far now, but the kisses they had been able to exchange a few hours earlier had still burned her lips.  
She had just finished writing her letter, which would no doubt leave for Toronto tomorrow.

Anne was sitting in front of her mirror, she closed her envelope and then put it aside.  
She was looking in the mirror when she saw Diana stir in her bed, and suddenly the half-asleep girl spoke, "Anne ... So, did you finally write your letter?" She mumbled in a slightly disillusioned tone.

Her friend who stared at her dared not answer her, "well ... it is that ... I am so sorry my dear Diana! Oh i-i- prevented you from sleeping with my nonsense!" She said worried.  
The young brunette laughed, "Oh I understand you! Don't worry, I suspect you had a lot to say to Gilbert, hope this letter does not get lost too!"

Anne froze, her eyes almost popping out of her sockets, "My god Diana! Oh I didn't think for a second about this possibility! Considering the recent events, I could almost believe that our love is cursed! Tragical romance it's definitely not for me! I've given enough on this side! " she concludes panicked.

Diana got up from her bed and rushed towards her friend, she ran a hand through her friend's red hair.  
"I really didn't want to panic you, it was just a joke in bad taste, forgive me, it's probably too early to laugh about it ... And then honestly, I don't see what other misunderstanding there could be have between you two. "

Anne looked up at her friend with an even more worried look than two minutes ago, "Oh Diana you still seem to ignore what a disaster I am ..."

Diana took her friend's hand and leaned towards her, "Look, I will accompany you tomorrow to post your letter and I will make sure that all precautions have been taken!"

The young redhead looked her friend in the eye, she was reassured, "I couldn't have a better friend!"

The two girls went to bed, one was soothed and the other said that she could finally sleep.


	2. Just a little secret

It was very early that morning, Anne and Diana, accompanied by Ruby, Tillie, Jane and Josie, their old comrades from the Avonlea school, had all left for Queens.

They were all dressed elegantly for their first day.

Anne and her best friend Diana, led the way, they both whispered, as for the four other girls behind, they wondered what they could well plot.

Josie, the tall blonde with long hair, decided to speak to stop these low masses, "Hum!", The two girls continued their gossip in low voices, nothing existed around, "I said Hum! ".

The two friends turned, Anne spoke, "You were talking to us girls?".

The blonde girl ends up answering, "Well ... we wouldn't want to bother you too much, but what is it that you couldn't tell us?".

Ruby, the little blonde who was by Josie's side, nodded, she too wanted to know.

As for Jane and Tillie, they seemed more detached from the situation, especially Jane who often had this blase look on her face, well, maybe that was her normal expression.

Tillie had that expression in her eyes that spoke volumes, she had a laughing look, it looked like she knew what was going on, her eyes were full of innuendo.

Anne began her sentence, not really knowing how she was going to finish it, as usual when she was embarrassed, she missed the words, "Uh that means Diana ... well we intended to ... ".

Diana cut her friend to come to her aid, seeing her having trouble finding words, "This is none of your business, girls, you will be told all the time. Is that Anne?".

The young redhead jumped up and replied without really thinking, "Yes ... yes of course! It's delicate to talk about it now."

Josie was watching the two friends, "Mhhh, if you say it!", Ruby also made the same expression.

Diana nudged Anne, she whispered, "psssstt ... it's time."

The freckled girl then spoke up, "We have to take a little detour, we have an errand to run before we go to Queens, we'll join you later girls!"

Tillie intervened "Oh! you will surely post the ...", she stopped, realizing her blunder.

Josie and Ruby stared at the girl with generous curves, and spoke in unison, "You were saying ...? Tillie?".

At the same time, Anne and Diana took off, the other four girls who had stayed behind paid no attention.

The two friends were already far from the girl group, when Diana expressed her annoyance towards Josie Pye, "This Josie ... always wanting to know everything!"

Anne nodded at her friend's intervention and said to her in a slightly worried tone, "Do you think Ruby suspects something? Oh Diana! It's too early for her to know, I'm just starting to get used to it, I don't want to undergo the questions or even worse the judgments of some ... ".

Diana put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about me, your secret is well kept, I would like to tell you that the girls would not allow themselves to comment, but for some I have some reservations. Anyway, don't worry, Ruby is one of your best friends, she would no doubt be happy for you, and then you probably noticed the closeness between Moody and Ruby. It is rather Ruby who approached him, as usual she should not have said anything to the concerned. "

The young redhead nodded, "You're right, I should trust Ruby, she has probably forgotten Gilbert since all this time, it is true that I do not hear from him anymore. It is also probably for that, that it annoys me less than before. " She concluded thoughtfully.

The two friends arrived in front of the post office, Anne took her envelope from her purse. She held the envelope in front of her face and placed a kiss on the envelope.

Diana smiled when she saw the gesture of her friend, "Didn't you already do it last night?".

Anne looked at the young brunette, smiling, "But don't you understand Diana, it is to bring luck to this envelope, that it finds its way to Toronto!"

Her friend laughed when she heard this, "there is no longer any doubt, no risk that this letter will get lost, you have no doubt kissed it more than Gilbert himself!"

The young redhead blushes after the remark of her bubbly friend, "Diana Barry !! You shock me enormously !! This kind of remarks is not worthy of the young woman of your rank!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Following these words, she went to the counter to prepare the sending of her letter. The two friends had accomplished their first task of the day, it was probably the simplest.

On the way back on the way to Queens, Anne chatted with her friend Diana, she broached the delicate subject of Tillie's awkwardness, "I hope we will arrive before Tillie has given the girls a break, it's really no luck she saw my envelope this morning, but hey they will find out anyway ... "

They finally arrived in front of the Queens school, it was a very elegant establishment of the English type and very flowery, the two students took a deep breath, and advanced together hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	3. The beginnings in Queens

The two young friends were therefore finally in the establishment they were going to have to attend for two years, until the age of their eighteen years.

They did not know it yet, but they were going to live intense things during these two years, they were going to see more clearly on their future, their vocation or their absence of vocation would be clarified more. 

Who knew what was going to happen during this period which seemed so short but nevertheless decisive.

The two students saw the small group of girls waiting for them near a large clock in the hall. The four girls seemed to be having a very engaging conversation, so engaging, that they hadn't heard the two best friends arrive.

Josie had the voice that sounded the most as usual, so it was this one that we heard the most exclaiming, "Um! I can't believe it, it's not the kind of Gilbert, he would have dropped this girl from Charlottetown! And I who thought he was probably the most trustworthy boy of Avonlea ... In the end it may not be much better than this Bil ... Finally you see who I am talking about. "

The other three girls ended up seeing Anne and Diana who were both standing behind Josie.

Ruby decided to ask one of the two girls about Gilbert, "Oh well! Anne, Diana, you knew about Gilbert, Tillie told us all about it!"

Anne panicking, "What-what about Gilbert? The Sorbonne, Winifred, Paris, it's wonderful, I-"

Diana interrupted her friend, "Indeed, I ran into Gilbert on the train yesterday, and it turns out that he had a completely different destination, but it's not really up to me to talk about this... so suddenly change. "

Tillie looked at the two friends,a scowl darkened their faces, which made react the very well-mannered Diana Barry, she looked at the girl too talkative in the eyes, to make her understand that she had to stop her digressions immediately. 

Tillie opened her mouth, and realized that it was something that should definitely not be on the agenda. And then after all, today there was more important, it was the first day in Queens, gossip had to be outlawed.

Anne then took the upper hand, then made a speech to the group of young girls, "My dear friends, please hold out your hands before you, and please repeat after me: Today is a new chapter in our lives, as young women left to their own devices, free to choose and to choose their future, please accept this inevitable pact, when we are done Queens, let it not change, let our future remain in our hands! ". The girls all rehearsed at heart, and laughed loudly, which made the other students react around them.

Some time later, the young girls were at their first course in English literature, Anne was more excited than ever to start this course.

A man came into the classroom, it must have been the teacher, he was a man in his twenties, so he was relatively young and more charming, he had blond hair and was particularly elegant. It seemed to be to Tillie and Josie's taste, they both exclaimed, "I'm going to like this class ...". Which rolled eyes Jane and Anne, who then looked at each other laughing.

The professor settled at his desk and then spoke, "Hello everyone, I introduce myself, Mr. MacPherson, so I would be your teacher of English literature throughout the year, and may be the year after who knows ... "He said smiling, which made his two admirers melt.

The young professor continued, "You seem to me to be a pleasant class, I hope I am not mistaken in saying this, I dare to hope that you will live up to my expectations, you may not know it yet, but a scholarship is the key for the most hardworking and ambitious among you, this scholarship will consist of paying the university fees if you wish to continue your studies, but unfortunately there will only be one elected official. Have a good school year and welcome you to this establishment! ". Thus, he concluded his speech, he suspected that this declaration was going to boil the minds of some, but he was far from imagining that a young red-haired girl was going to be the most determined of all, and by far.

The end of the lessons had sounded, it had been a day rich in information, but all that Anne had retained was the scholarship, to go even further, to university! She hadn't even thought about it until now. Because the vocation she thought she had found was to become a teacher in elementary schools, of course her dream was largely attainable if she graduated in Queens. But if she could hope for more than that, if becoming a teacher was only one of her dreams, if she discovered other ambitions ...?

On the way back, Anne was lost in thought, while the other girls discussed the events of the day with each other.

When Diana noticed the too long silence of her friend, who was far from being usual, "Anne? All is well? You think of this famous scholarship don't you?".

It startled the red-haired girl, "Uh yes ... But how-"

Her friend cut her off "I know because I have known you for a while!" She replied, smiling.

Ruby who had been attentive on the side, intervened in her turn, "Oh Anne, you are still going to want to be the first, this time you have more chances, there is no longer Gilbert to compete with you! Finally even if he was present you would have all your chances! ".

Anne smiled at the young blonde and her best friend Diana, then finally they all arrived in front of Miss Blackmore's house.

This day had been rich in news, they all deserved a little rest, the serious things were going to start soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	4. Welcome to the University of Toronto

It had been a long trip to Toronto, Gilbert was exhausted from the trip, but there he was, he had finally arrived at his destination. It was in front of the university campus, it was so impressive and so big.

Buildings as far as the eye could see, but it was also a charming place, there was greenery, lots of trees, flowers.

It was so flowery, that he thought that Anne would probably appreciate the sight, it was still one of those excuses to think of the person he loved so much. Because yes, on the way to Toronto, the young man had already taken the initiative of writing to the object of his affection during a short stopover. He wanted to be the first to begin their correspondence, so he mailed his letter during one of his stopovers. He smiled, thinking of the little attention he had slipped into his envelope.

Gilbert then continued on his way to the university campus, he seemed a little lost.

Thanks to the help of Miss Stacy, his former teacher at the Avonlea school, he was able to get a place at the University of Toronto. A room was also waiting for him at the campus, but he did not yet know who he should share his room with.

He finally arrived at the dormitory, and he saw a young man arguing with his trunk, apparently he had broken the handle on the way, and now he was bothered to carry it to the threshold of his room.

Gilbert headed towards the young man in difficulty, "Hmm! Need some help?". The individual turned around and nodded.

He then helped him carry his big trunk, "So this is your room? It looks like we’re roommates then! My name is Gilbert!" He reached out his hand once the luggage was on the ground to greet his new roommate.

The young man hesitated for a moment, then imitated his gesture, "I’m Jack! Sorry I’m a little sweaty, I’ve been struggling with this trunk ever since I got to campus!". Jack was quite small, he had the hair of a fiery redhead, his face was filled with freckles, he looked like a rather introverted person.

The two roommates were then in their new room, Gilbert asked him, "So, what are you here to study?". The young boy with red hair, replied, "Medicine! This is my first year, I admit that I am a little apprehensive and you?" He said nervously.

The face of the young brown man lit up, "Oh but so am I! Then we can help each other! I can’t wait to get started!". On these words the young man dropped himself on his new bed, and placed his two hands behind his neck, a dreamy air slipped over his face.

Later in the evening he took the time to write a letter to Bash to Avonlea, his dearest friend, his brother, so to speak. He hurried to tell him about his arrival in Toronto, as well as his little stopover in Charlottetown, although not in the details, he held somewhat close to his secret garden.

The next day was his first day of school, and unlike his new friend, he was not anxious at all, he was eager to learn. The two young men settled in the amphitheatre, when the professor of human sciences made his entrance, he is a man of quite advanced age, he was at least sixty, round with gray hair, and wear a pair of round glasses. He seemed harmless, but when he spoke, it was quite different, "Well, I see you’re all settled, we have no time to waste, and I don’t want to hear one person chatting behind my back, otherwise it will be the door without warning."

Gilbert, who was until then playful, was a little shaken by this first impression. As for Jack, it reinforced his anxiety even more.

The end of the classes had come, the two students were on their way home, when a group of students called them, "Hey! We’re talking to you! We are recruiting new members for our brotherhood, you want to apply?"

The new student scratched his head and said, "I’m not sure what that would be, but I don’t think I’d have much time for that. Thank you for the proposal anyway!" he said, expressing himself as courteously as possible. His acolyte did not flinch, he merely acquiesced to go in the direction of his roommate.

They were about to resume their march, when the young man who was at the head of the group of students called them again, this young man probably came from the bourgeois class like the majority of the students here, but this one had a more than adequate air.

"Then your time is more precious than ours, who do you think you are?" He exclaimed in a more than contemptuous tone, no doubt, he had been offended that he was given this kind of answer, he should not be used to being told no.

Gilbert turned around to face the young man, "I think I’m free, I think I’ve declined very politely so far.". The young man of Avonlea began to have a habit of standing up to such young bourgeois, especially when they proved to be most unpleasant. He threw one of his darkest looks at him, which said a lot, and finally resumed his path. The leader of the band of students found himself short of words and thus remained silent.

It was on this note that ended the first day at the University of Toronto, the young man suspected that he would be confronted with all kinds of individuals, especially of this type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	5. News on Green Gables

One week, only seven days that Anne was gone of the Green Gables.  
Matthew was the one who had the most difficulty with this separation, and Marilla really didn’t know what to do to cheer him up.

Jerry had moved into the Cuthberts' house, and though he didn’t have their favorite redhead, he still had some youth in their home.

It was the young man’s birthday that day, it was his seventeen years, Marilla had decided as she did before for Anne, to prepare a cake for him, but she lacked vanilla to make her recipe.

She was in her kitchen dithering, then finally decided to go to Matthew to ask him for a favor.  
She thinks that at the same time she could take the opportunity to brighten up the day of the latter.

Matthew was in the barn setting up a wheel from a cart.  
The older sister went to her brother, "Have you finished what you had to do for today?"

The gray-haired man replied, "Well, as you can see, I’m still busy.", his tone was firm.  
Matthew was not particularly unpleasant, let’s say that he was still as talkative, but we felt that the heart was no longer there.

Marilla felt it was going to be complicated to get something from him, but she still went, "It’s Jerry’s birthday today, he’s going to be seventeen."

The old man did not look his sister in the eye but said, “It will also be Anne’s birthday in three months, we would have to send her money.”

The woman with the bun did not expect this answer, so she did not know what to say, We have time to think about it, especially as I think we will see it well before. Anyway, I wanted to make a cake for Jerry, but I was missing an ingredient, vanilla, I also thought we could buy him a present. I was wondering if you were willing to go to Carmody together?”

The elderly man surprised by this request always replied as firmly, “Why at Carmody? Of course I have nothing against offering Jerry something, he deserved it, and he’s a good boy, but I really don’t see why we have to go there.”

The mischievous woman had anticipated any response in advance, “Well! There’s a shop across from Jeannie that I’m very interested in, I think we could find something there.”

Matthew was confused when he heard Jeannie’s first name, it had been months since he had seen her, he remembered in particular an embarrassing situation, when Anne had pretended to be him by responding to the poor woman’s correspondence. Of course, he had been able to apologize, he had run into her once or twice since this famous incident, but he had not heard from her again.

Marilla who had noticed that her brother was once again lost in her thoughts, took advantage of this moment to add, "So I take that as a yes, I will prepare myself, I will wait for you in thirty minutes." She said with a little smile on her lips as she returned home.

The silent man, did not even have time to react, he had just been fooled by his sister, when she wanted something, she was intransigent.

Later on, Marilla and Matthew were on their way to Carmody, they were both dressed in their Sunday clothes, the man driving the cart was more tormented than ever, what was he going to do when he saw Jeannie again? For he could not avoid saying hello to her, but he did not know how to deal with women, and it was even worse when it was a woman of whom he had a particular affection.

When they finally arrived at Carmody, the older sister took things in hand once again, «I go to find the ingredient I miss for my recipe, in the meantime, you will greet Jeannie for me!».

The shy man barely had time to say, "But I wasn’t going..." that the mischievous woman had already left.

Matthew took courage with both hands, and went to Jeannie’s shop. He entered clumsily as usual, then he saw the beautiful dresses that the distinguished woman had made. Suddenly he heard a playful voice calling him “Matthew! I wasn’t expecting a visit at all!”

This one scratched his head, visibly embarrassed, "Well, that is to say I was passing by, I thought to myself why not check in."

The lovely woman smiled at these words, "So that’s it, Anne took off, the last time you told me she was taking the exams to go to Queens College, I guess it was a success!"

Matthew was proud of his daughter, “Yes, definitely a success, and I think it’s just a start for her.” He ended up thinking. 

Jeannie saw that the man looked a little sad about this separation, "Now that Anne has opened a new chapter of her life, are you ready for you too-", this one was interrupted by a client who was entering the shop, it was Marilla.

The man was half relieved at the arrival of his sister, and even if Jeannie knew how to hide it, as for her, she was a little disappointed to have been disturbed. 

"Oh Marilla, I’m glad to see you! What are you doing here?”, she kindly asked.

The older sister felt a little uncomfortable, to have visibly disturbed something between these two, “Oh hello! Excuse me for going home like that, I didn’t want to hold up your discussion!”, she says, starting to turn around.

When Matthew intervened, "Oh no, no, it’s nothing, uh I was going to suggest to Jeannie if she agreed to come to Avonlea for lunch."

The matchmaker was surprised to hear this from his brother, and the same reaction was felt on Jeannie’s face. She finally replied enthusiastically, "Well, I-yes! Gladly!" 

A little later, when the sister and brother had left the shop, the elderly woman discovered a button that had been placed on the counter of her cashier.

The two had gone back to Avonlea, they had finished their groceries, Marilla had trouble hiding her satisfaction, she had totally succeeded in her mission of the day. Then she leaned for a moment on Matthew’s vest, "But what do you do with your buttons, you have lost one again!"  
He pretended not to hear and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	6. Making your voice heard

Since starting school in Queens, Anne had been in a constantly changing mood, sometimes she would be melancholy, other times she was very enthusiastic and sang the praises of everything around her. Yes, the young redhead had a rather passionate attitude to Avonlea already, she always had great feelings, whether negative or positive, the intensity was the same. 

Although, she was very optimistic and full of hope when she arrived more than a week ago, it was as if all the uncertainties she had buried deep inside herself were reappearing.

Anne and Diana were in their room at the Blackmore mansion, the redhead was sitting on the floor in her suit, her head resting on her friend's bed, and behind her, the young brunette was lying on her stomach on the mattress.

To comfort her friend, Diana put a hand on her shoulder, "You know, Anne, in all sincerity, I don't know what more you can do.... You have written to the Globe newspaper, and apart from writing to every newspaper in the country, I don't know how you could get more attention. We're probably too young to have any influence at the national level.”

The young redhead sighed when she heard her friend, "You're probably right... But should that cheer me up? Children who have families are being held against their will in an institution where they are undergoing, i don't know what kind of treatment. I saw it in her eyes, i have no confidence in this none, it's far from being a kindred spirit, I feel it, it's even the opposite!”

Diana was shocked by her friend's comments, "But Anne! How can you talk like that about a nun! This kind of woman can't be a bad person!”

The redhead glanced back to look her friend in the eye, "Oh, you'd be surprised what I know about that. Some thugs don't have to envy the baseness of some religious people, they might even be angels compared to them. At least you know what to expect with a person who is inherently evil.  
If you only had to wear church clothes to be good, it would be too easy. And do you think God himself would agree with that? I don't think it was God who told the nuns to do this, at least i hope not.”

The young brunette was beside herself, "Usually I want to follow you in your speeches, Anne, but i don't understand this one, I admit. You-you're blaspheming here, well, it's just as well! I too am sad for your friend, but that's no reason to make such remarks!”

Anne looked at her friend sincerely, "Oh Diana, I didn't mean to shock you or offend your beliefs, besides I have my beliefs too, but can we be reasonable for two minutes, do you agree with the actions of any man or woman of the church? At least I don't.”

Diana looked down and nodded, "I thought, you know there's a paper for Queens College? I don't know if it's too late to join the editorial staff, but what would you think? If we can't do it on a large scale, maybe we should take it one step at a time?”  
The young redhead's face suddenly lit up, "Oh Diana!! But this is the best idea you ever had! It's not for nothing that we're best friends in the world!”

With these words the two friends stood up and hugged each other while hopping, when someone opened the door a little abruptly, it was Miss Blackmore.

She began to scold the girls, "Well! Behave yourself! You're almost ladies, have a little more restraint please! You can be heard hopping like locusts from the other end of the house. I have some mail to deliver, please meet me in the living room in ten minutes, don't be late. "...on this tirade the pinched and surly-looking woman left the two friends' room.

The two girls started laughing, Anne was about to start an imitation of Miss Blackmore, "Hmm! Please behave properly, we are not laughing-", when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Diana laughed more beautifully at her friend's antics, "Ah ah ! I've never seen a Lady stand so upright, you could hold a pile of books on her head! "she added. Then she noticed her friend's absent look, "Anne... ? Are you still there?”

The freckled girl sat on her bed, "I hadn't thought... Miss Blackmore is going to deliver the mail in front of everyone! Surely the other girls will notice that Gilbert has written to me, though I don't think he has had time to do so yet, but he-he will eventually reply to me... God, what am i-i gonna do, Diana?!”

The young brunette landed next to her friend, "Well, you said they're going to find out eventually, it looks like it's going to be this way. That is, if Tillie doesn't let it go first." She looked sorry. She took her friend's hand to comfort her.

As for Anne, her gaze was blank, but deep inside, she hoped to receive a letter from Gilbert, even if it meant being taunted or questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	7. The letter ceremony

That morning, Miss Blackmore was standing in front of her six boarders. Lily, the deaf maid, was also at the side of the mistress of the house, she had in her hands a box containing the mail received just today.

The girls were all excited to open their mail and find out who had taken the time to write to them.

Diana held Anne's hand, as if to give her courage and bring her luck.

The owner of the house then spoke, "Well, now that you are all in front of me, I will start to deliver, don't worry, I don't go as far as reading your mail, but I check that there is nothing suspicious inside your envelopes, you never know.... »

The six girls were surprised and at the same time dismayed that Miss Blackmore allowed herself such an intrusion into their private affairs, but none of them dared to react. Anyway...  
There was the young redhead girl who strongly refrained from intervening, but she had said to herself that this was not the time, she did not want to be seen badly by the mistress of the house today, she wanted to have her mail, if at least she could have news of the green gables, it would brighten her day.

Lily had picked up a large pile of letters, and handed them to her boss, who hastened to read the name on the envelope, "Miss Tillie Boulter, this is for you, you alone have received half of the mail in this box." This one hastened to her feet to retrieve her correspondence, while the other girls began to look anxiously at the box, which weighed much less now.

So the distribution continued, "Miss Ruby Gillis, come and get this.” she said, reaching for a single envelope. Poor Ruby was obviously disappointed, especially after the lucky girl who unlike her, had her hands full of letters.

The young blonde had hardly had time to sit down, when the next one was called, "Miss Josie Pye, this is for you, but beware, there is something of value inside one of these envelopes, so take great care." Josie found that indeed there was a wad of notes inside this one, and a short note in the other, the girl was obviously disappointed.

The stern-looking woman continued, "Miss Jane Andrews, it's your turn, and take the same precautions as your friend, there's value in one of these letters too." Jane nodded and then took her three envelopes.

Only Anne and Diana remained, the two friends were still holding hands, "Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, these two envelopes are for you, nothing of value in them except a trinket which seems to be of importance to you." The redhead's eyes widened in surprise, she was all the more curious, but at the same time she was always upset that Miss Blackmore was thus allowing herself to pry into other people's affairs. Anne was sure to react next time, under her fake smile, she was bubbling.  
She got up and rushed to her letters, the other girls were always trying to find out who each one's pen pals were, not always very discreetly.

The young redhead didn't want to open her envelope in front of the others, or even look at the provenance, she wanted to discover it alone later, she wanted to savour this moment, even if it meant perhaps having too many expectations and being disappointed. Then she hid her envelopes against her dress, so that nothing could be read at all. Diana gave her friend a knowing look.

Finally it was the last one's turn, "There's only you left, Miss Diana Barry, here's for you." The young brunette got up to retrieve her two envelopes, and as Miss Blackmore had nothing to add, there was nothing special in these.

Lily closed the now empty box and took her leave, she was closely followed by the mistress of the house. All the girls rushed to read their letters afterwards, except Anne, who decided to get up discreetly so she could read quietly in her room. Except that Josie noticed at once, "So, Anne, you don't want to share with us the news of your relatives." The young redhead stopped.

Diana looked at the young blonde girl sideways, "Each one does as she prefers Josie, are you so curious to know what each one got? You should read your letters first.", the pretty brunette interrupted, then noticed that the haughty girl had very little reading, barely two sentences to a word, it's not really what you would name a letter, especially since it came from her parents, one might expect a little more curiosity from them. 

Anne, who hadn't moved, then sat down beside the girls on the couch, she replied "Well, that will wait a little, indeed I prefer to be alone when I read my letters, I let myself be surprised to discover it, I may be disappointed too." She said, looking sadly at Josie.

The tall blonde could see that her friends were taking pity on her, so she took it upon herself, "Hum! In any case, what hope do you have for, Anne? If you don't have any particular expectations it can only be better. As for me, disappointment is my daily life, you see."

This must have been Josie's special way of comforting her, although she was not entirely sure, as it was not the girl's habit to do this to her.

Suddenly, we heard Ruby whine, "I only got one letter, but it's the nicest letter I've ever read, I miss my parents, I love them so much! And too bad if Moody didn't write me, in the end I prefer this letter to a letter from any boy!". 

Everyone was surprised to hear the freckled blonde girl talk like that, for once she was expressing love for something other than boys, it was quite an evolution. Anne approached Ruby and hugged her, "Oh Ruby! I understand you, I feel exactly the same way you do! »

The young blonde lowered her eyes and then opened them wide, "Gilbert Blythe.... "Anne frowned when she heard the name, and then her eyes turned to her friend Diana, who was also looking at the floor where an envelope was on the ground at the redhead's feet, and of course the visible side was the sender's address : University of Toronto - Gilbert Blythe.

The pretty redhead stammered, "I don't-, well I know that-, it's not a-," Ruby interrupted her friend, "Gilbert wrote me a letter! Oh! But maybe Lily dropped a letter without realizing it earlier! Oh, isn't that marvellous?! After all these years, Gilbert finally decided to show some interest in me, even though I admit I'd forgotten about him lately... That's probably it, he realized that I wasn't interested in him anymore... »

All the girls were turned towards Anne, they were probably all aware of who the real recipient of this letter was.

Josie couldn't help but intervene, "Oh Ruby... please... Don't be naive, I've never seen you talk for more than five minutes with Gilbert, so why would he write to you? We all know that he talks to Anne the most.” 

Tillie, who was right behind Josie, winked at the redhead and while sketching a smile full of innuendo. At that moment, the young redhead regretted that she had been told before the others.

Diana, for her part, remained mute, she didn't know what to say to help her friend, and what about Jane, who just smiled back and watched the situation.

Anne took her courage in both hands and finally gave Ruby an explanation, "Gil-Gilbert and I have decided to keep in touch about our respective journeys, but there's nothing romantic about it, and the contents of this letter would be of little interest to you. Gil-Gilbert must surely be talking about his first experiences in medicine, not always very pleasant, really you wouldn't want to know, you'd have nightmares!" she concluded while picking up her letter.

Josie looked up at the very unconvincing explanation of the redhead, while Diana and the other girls were somewhat embarrassed.

The young redheaded girl, who now had a red face, took the powder and left the living room to go upstairs to her room, "Well I'll go and read the details of Gil-Gilbert's new medical experiments, I won't tell you anything I promised!” 

The four girls exchanged questioning glances at poor Diana, who had remained in the background, and who could not decently offer a clear explanation, as it was certainly not her place to do so.

One of the girls who hadn't reacted much since earlier, it was Jane, "She tripped three times over his first name." she said in a detached tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	8. Parallel readings

In Toronto, Gilbert had spent a rather studious week lying on his bed reading an anatomy textbook, while his roommate was writing a letter.

The dark-haired boy got up from his bed and threw his book on the mattress, walked discreetly behind Jack, crossed his arms and asked him with a smile on his lips, "So who are you writing to?”

He didn't expect it and made a scratch on his paper, "Gilbert! Damn it! I'm going to have to take it all back! ", his roommate immediately apologized, "I'm really sorry, I didn't think you'd jump! I hope at least it wasn't a love letter... ", he said, wanting to lighten the mood a little.

But this did not at all relax poor Jack, "I wish it had been that, it's a much more complicated letter to write, I'm writing to my father." But with all the concentration the young man was putting into it, Gilbert didn't think it was to one of his parents he was writing to.

The redheaded boy looked up at his new friend, "You see, my father is the demanding type, I can't afford to make spelling mistakes, misspell things, and forget details about my first week here, it's a real check-up I have to do.”

The young man with the brown curls sits down on his bed, "Well, I didn't think it was that bad, I actually got along with my father, we were on the same page, I guess it would have been easy to write to him. I can't understand how it's so hard to communicate with your father now.”

Jack took out a new sheet of paper from his desk drawer, "I guess your father was a simple person, and it's not at all pejorative when I say that, I wish mine was. But he had to be a doctor, and on top of that with a great reputation... For as long as I can remember, I was destined for a career in medicine. I don't know if it was the same for you."

Gilbert scratched his head, "Hmm... no. For me, it was like a no-brainer, but it took me a lot of steps, a lot of hardship. If I hadn't lost my family and a friend, or if I hadn't gone to work at sea for a year, I probably wouldn't be here today, so I would say that it was my life and my choices that guided me to Toronto.”

The clumsy student stood up from his chair and leaned against his desk, "I wish I had the same vocation as you, but it is obvious that I would not have liked to experience the trials you had to endure. I can only say that it was my father who guided me here, there's nothing very noble in that, nothing very personal, but it's in my genes according to my father, so... I find that belief very unscientific, if you ask me!”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Jack went to open, a man in a cap pulled a cart full of letters, apparently he was delivering the mail, "I have this letter for Mr. Jack Collins, and this one is for Mr. Gilbert Blythe." Gilbert went at once to get his letter from the young redhead's hands, "This... I mustn't miss it, thank you very much.”

Gilbert rotated the envelope and read the sender's name, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and smiled so hard as he read the three words that his sidekick couldn't help but notice, "Well.... She must be quite a fascinating girl, I wish my teeth could be seen as much when I get a letter.”

The dark-haired boy did not reply, he was too absorbed in his letter, and Jack immediately understood that, "All right, I'll go for a walk...", still without a reply, he left the room to leave his friend alone with his letter.

He was lying on his bed, his eyes going from left to right, trying not to read too fast so as not to finish his reading too soon. Even though he wasn't going to read the letter so quickly after all, he soon realized that Anne had really poured out, seeing the three pages double-sided.

It was clear that she had some catching up to do, especially to explain, because in the end, before she left Avonlea, Anne had hardly seen Gilbert. Quiproquo would probably be an understatement to describe the situation experienced by the two young people.

The young girl told the discovery about her biological parents, the apple obviously didn't fall very far from the apple tree. She also described the drama and injustice that her friend Ka'kwet was experiencing. She told her arrival at Miss Blackmore's house and how strict she was, a passage on this subject particularly made him smile and hold his attention :

_"These rules seem unbearable to me, but I've only been here for a few days, so maybe I'll get used to it, but I think the worst thing is this absurd rule about suitors, we're allowed to visit every Saturday afternoon for two hours. Not that I was thinking about you, Gilbert, don't worry, I don't even know what "suitor" really means, and I don't like that word, it means "pretending to get my hands on someone" or something like that, as if we were merchandise? I find that word very strange. And what are you pretending to be? (And saying "I'm pretending to be Gilbert Blythe" is not a valid answer!)" ___

____

____

At the same moment, in the Blackmore mansion, Anne was also lying on her bed, alone in her room, she had just read Matthew's letter, to give him courage before opening his second letter. She was nervous, when there was no reason, she took a deep breath before opening Gilbert's letter. 

There she discovered a beautiful little white shell, she had the strange feeling that she had already seen this one somewhere. But it was only when she started to read the letter, that it all came back to her. The young man first apologized for his handwriting, for he had written the letter on his way to Toronto. Then when she arrived at a certain point, she couldn't help smiling and blushing :

_"This little shell enclosed, it means how much I've thought about you these past few weeks, I picked it up from one of the places you cherished so much. While at the time I thought my feelings were not mutual, even knowing this, I couldn't help but think of you, Anne. So, I sent it to you, to prove to you how much I intended to keep you with me. I have a request, could you give it back to me next time I see you? ("No" is not the answer I'm looking for!)" ___

____

__

The two friends had the same reactions when they read their letter, and it was funny that it seemed as if they were answering each other, but yet neither of them had been aware that the other would write a letter on that famous day. In fact, they didn't even dare to talk about the kisses they exchanged that day, they were obviously too reserved to talk about it with each other, such a change in their relationship would probably take some time to adapt.

Still in his room at the University of Toronto, Gilbert always had a smile on his face as he read the words of the girl he loved, but at the same time, he couldn't help but worry about that famous question _"What are you pretending to be?" _, At that very moment he didn't know what answer to give to Anne. He was afraid of appearing too pressing, and at the same time of appearing too detached from the word _"suitor”. _She had made him understand, she didn't like this term, so what could he answer? He knew that he would want to marry her one day, but he didn't think he would be so upset to tell her. The young lover apparently found it easier to talk about commitment when he was convinced that his feelings were not mutual, and that he thought he would never see the famous redhead again.____

_____ _

_____ _

The medical student was afraid of being rejected again, he remembered with sadness the evening at the ruins, he thought that the fascinating Anne did not feel the same way about him. What if marriage was now far removed from the girl's concerns? He didn't want to frighten her, not now.

In Charlottetown, Anne was always on cloud nine as she read her letter, rereading over and over again the last words of her pen pal, _"With love, Gilbert.” _She spoke to herself aloud while clutching the paper to her chest, "Is this my first love letter?!”  
While at the same time Diana entered the room, she addressed the young redhead with a small smile, "Without a doubt, yes my dear...", This made her jump up and down, "Diana! You scared me so much!”__

____

____

The brunette then settled down with her friend, "I think the girls downstairs have guessed, well there's always Ruby lagging behind, but she'll get used to it. I almost come to think that Josie did the right thing in bringing Ruby back down to earth, even though it was a bit abrupt for her, it was so...", she says with a sigh.

The redhead suddenly felt annoyed, whereas only two minutes ago she was floating on a cloud.  
Her friend realized this, so she told her what she was thinking, "You know, you don't have to feel guilty, it's Ruby who needs to grow up, in all honesty, I don't think she loves Gilbert the way you do, or with the same intensity.”

Anne took up her letter again, and as she looked at it she nodded, "You're right, Diana, although I don't want to speak for Ruby about her true feelings."  
The sparkling brunette took her friend's letter in her hand, "It seems that the feelings of a certain young man are obviously in your favor!", she exclaimed, laughing.

The young redhead falsely grumbled, "Diana Barry!! How dare you read other people's mail!!", the cheerful mood of the two friends was definitely back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	9. Lunch at the Cuthberts' house

It was a Sunday noon, after mass in Avonlea village, Matthew had invited Jeannie to lunch at Green Gables.

Marilla was very excited, she had a smile on her face while setting the table, because not only Jeannie was invited, but also the Lacroix family, as well as the couple Rachel and Thomas Lynde.

Even though it wasn't really a one-on-one date with Jeannie, Matthew was nervous to see her again, he was going around in circles in the dining room. And his sister had noticed, "Well Matthew, you should sit down for a couple of minutes, you're making me dizzy!”

When there was a knock on the door, the younger brother rushed to open it, Rachel and Thomas Lynde arrived first, a disappointment in Matthew's eyes.

At the same time, at the Lacroix house, formerly the Blythe house, Bash was preparing his little daughter Delphine, he put a little hat on her head, which Anne had made for her, "A pretty little girl that you are, as pretty as your mother!”

When a voice was heard, it was Hazel, his mother: "I can't believe it, it's the first time white people have invited me to their house for lunch, I've really seen everything since I came here.”

Bash laughed as he heard his mother's words, "And are you going to complain about it now? »

Elijah coming home at the same time with a basket of apples, "I think that'll be enough for the Cuthberts, won't it? ", the young father glanced at the basket, "I think that'll be fine! "he tapped his son-in-law's shoulder, "Well, we can go now!", he added.

Back at Green Gables, Rachel and Thomas Lynde were settled in the living room waiting for the other guests. Marilla, as usual, listened with annoyance and disinterest to the latest Avonlea gossip.

When all of a sudden, her ears were as if awakened to hear this, "Oh! And you don't know the last Marilla, I'm telling you now because I don't want to talk about it in front of the Lacroix family, it seems that young Gilbert Blythe has abandoned this girl from Charlottetown. Well, I didn't think that young man was so cavalier.”

The host, who was sitting in her armchair in front of Rachel, couldn't help but get out of hand, "Rachel! How can you talk like that about Blythe'son! This boy is way above gossiping!”

Madame Lynde was immediately stung by Marilla's intervention, "You... you know, don't you?”, she replied with a wink. Rachel's husband decided to intervene, "Come on Rachel, this boy is very respectable, no matter what anyone says.”

The mistress of the house finally concluded, "Indeed! And even if I did know something, with all due respect Rachel, you're probably the last person I'd give any information to, I don't want all of Avonlea talking about it the next day." This last tirade silenced once and for all the overly curious woman.

It was then we heard knocking at the door once again, Marilla stood up to welcome her guests, she showed her best smile to Bash and his family, "You're just in time! "she exclaimed. Sebastian held Delphine in his arms, Hazel and Elijah were in the background, the latter did not dare to impose themselves too much in the Cuthbert's home.

Matthew noticed this, and made a point of relaxing those two a little, "Please sit down," he said with his usual shy little smile.

He was called by his sister right after that, she was on the kitchen side, he joined her, "I think you should see Jeannie outside, she just arrived. The discreet man blushed when he heard this, but he took it upon himself and decided to go outside.

Marilla, who watched them from the window, was happy with her, she had managed to give her brother other concerns.

Some time later, everyone was seated in the dining room, discussions were lively, farm and crop topics were the main conversations.  
When Rachel decided that we had covered all these topics, "So, Marilla, did you tell Sebastian and the others how comfortable you've become on the board?”

The latter blushed a little as she listened to her friend talk about her like this, "Oh Rachel... Don't exaggerate, all I did was propose ideas to improve the community, and so far none of my proposals have been accepted.”

Her friend gave her a look that was full of confidence, "Marilla, don't be modest! It took weeks to get you accepted by the board, it's on the right track!”

The other members at the table, all raising their glasses, Bash spoke, "So let's toast to Marilla! May she succeed on the board of directors, maybe one day she'll chair it!", he exclaimed with a smile.  
Then he added, "And let's toast to a marriage that may come sooner than we think!”

Everyone exchanged glances, and then asked each other in unison, "Marriage?! »

Hazel, who was in front of her son, asked him, "I hope you're not already thinking of getting married again?! Not to this woman out of pity...”

Sebastian's expression went from joy to total disillusionment, it seems his mother had a gift for it, "I-I wasn't talking about me! Besides, if I decide to get married again, that's my business, and what woman are you talking about?! »

The discomfort was felt, the others preferred to take more interest in their food, to avoid the discussion, except for Rachel, who as usual, found it rather entertaining.

Hazel replied bluntly, "In your opinion... With whom did you spend the summer fishing? »

Bash laughed. Which made Rachel react instantly, "Muriel ? My Muriel?! I mean, Miss Stacy? That would explain a lot...", she thought as she scratched her chin.

Marilla finally decided to raise her eyes from her plate to intervene, "In any case, Muriel is one of the most recommendable women in Avonlea.”

Matthew intervened in turn, "Hmm! No doubt about it.", he said quietly, scratching his throat.

Sebastian's mother looked at the two hosts out of the corner of her eye, "Well, you may be right, but that woman is very un-feminine, and then..." she interrupted herself, daring to go no further.  
Rachel obviously agreed with Hazel.

Everyone had been so distracted from the main subject, that the question of the possible marriage, had been forgotten, it was only a question of Miss Stacy and Bash, and for the latter it made no sense. For the young father, it was obvious that there was nothing but a sincere friendship between him and the blonde teacher.

Apart from this small incident, the meal went very well, Matthew and Jeannie had had knowing looks all along, which made Marilla very happy.

Elijah didn't dare interfere too much, Hazel was gradually taking her bearings, she seemed to have common interests with Rachel. Thomas Lynde, who was very much in love with his wife, was a very pleasant man, he had fun with little Delphine, who himself had a great deal of experience with children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	10. The Queens College Journal

It had been over a week since the redhead had had a conversation with her best friend about the residential school where the young Ka'kwet was being held. It was a Wednesday afternoon, Anne was spending her first meeting with the editorial staff of the Queens College newspaper, Diana had also joined her.

Another well-known face of the two friends, Charlie Sloane, was also part of the team, much to the dismay of the redheaded student.

They were all seated around a rectangular table, there were a total of fourteen students, a large majority of them were boys, as there were only four girls.

A young brown man with round glasses, rather tall and slender, happened to be the chief editor, he was also the oldest. He said, "Well... Before we begin, and before I listen to your suggestions for topics, I'd like to welcome our two newcomers, Miss Diana Barry and Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! Charlie, who is at my side, will be happy to explain everything to you in detail, according to him you already knew each other before arriving in Queens...", Anne raised her eyes to heaven at his remark.

Charlie smiled a little strangely that seemed forced, he always had trouble looking cheerful, so when he forced himself, it was immediately obvious.

Following this, the round table began and Benjamin Emmons, the troop leader, asked everyone to present their ideas for topics for the next issue of the newspaper. The subjects that were mentioned did not seem to excite the young redhead, but since she was new, she did not really dare to intervene.

But was it any wonder that most of the subjects were related to Queens College itself? So by necessity, these subjects weren't very captivating. Three-quarters of the subjects were about sports competitions, which didn't make her happy, she thought there would have been a little more material to write about.

The young man with glasses finally paused on the two newcomers, "I know you've just arrived and you probably haven't had time to think about ideas, but I ask you anyway, do you have any suggestions?”

Diana hastily replied, "No, actually we haven't-", when her friend cut her off, "I have an idea for a story, but I'm not sure that's editorial, I understand we were only supposed to talk about activities related to Queens College?", she asked him falsely naïvely.

The student seemed very interested, "Well, we do focus on topics related to the institution, but it's possible that we're interested in other things, if it was related to education it might be more relevant, is that the case?”

A big smile appeared on Anne's face, "You don't think you can say that well! That's exactly the case! Do you know about the Halifax residential school?" Diana began to stare at her, feeling that her young friend would not have the patience to wait very long to talk about the subject that was so dear to her heart.

The young man immediately replied in a rather detached tone, "I may have heard about it a few times indeed, but I don't think anyone will be interested in the subject. But I think it's very good, we're going to be able to save some of these native people.”

The redheaded student couldn't help but think aloud, "Save?! "Benjamin raised his eyebrows at the words, "Well, my dear... Isn't it true, don't these people make you sad to see? They live like savages, their children must starve most of the time, it can only be good for them. »

Anne got up from her chair, leaning her points tightly on the table, "I beg your pardon?! Do you think these kids are in a better place right now?! Have you even spoken to any of these natives?! These children are being taken away from their families, they have no right to leave, or else they are threatening us with a gun. God only knows what the children go through within these walls! How can you afford to judge the way of life of these people?! Just because they live in a different way than we do doesn't make these people savages. The real savages are those people who sequester them!" she concluded breathlessly.

Diana took her friend's hand and stood up in turn. The student stared at them, "Miss, you've managed the feat of holding a meeting in this essay, so I invite you to take the door, Miss Barry, you can do the same if you wish.”

The two friends went out hand in hand, Anne had gotten so mad at herself that her hairstyle was half undone. They stood there for a moment in the corridor without saying anything, until the redhead spoke, "Diana, I wouldn't blame you at all if you went back, you don't have to follow me in my nonsense.”

The elegant brunette caressed her friend's hand, "Oh no, don't think about that Anne! You were right in every way! There's no way I'm staying in the same room with people like that.", Then she humorously added, "Aaah... if it were possible to make our own diary, we wouldn't have to go through this. » 

Anne's eyes lit up, "And if we could consider it... ».

Later in the afternoon, the two young students were returning to the Blackmore Manor, when they saw Moody Spurgeon circling in front of the house.

Diana intervened first, "Good heavens! What are you doing here, Moody?! You finally figured out that Ruby..", the young man instantly cut this one off, "I-I know! I-I couldn't write to Ruby, you think she figured that out?!", the two girls laughed in unison.

Anne laughed back, "Do you know who we're talking about?! But anyway you must not be here, Miss Blackmore does not approve of suitors' visits except on Saturdays between two and four o'clock."

The young man panicked, "But I-I was sick! I couldn't go back to school like everyone else, I-I arrived yesterday...”

All of a sudden, a little blonde girl came out of the house and ran furiously towards the poor boy, "You have no business here, at least if you had come to see me! Gilbert Blythe wrote to me, so I don't care that you didn't." she turned her heels as soon as she finished her sentence.

The two girlfriends who had witnessed the scene, and didn't really know what to do to comfort the clumsy boy, his eyes were shining, you would have thought he would burst into tears at any moment.

The redhead walked up to the young man and put her hand on his shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, Gilbert didn't write to Ruby, he wrote to me. I think you can guess why she said that...”

Moody looked the girl in the eyes, "But that's awful, poor Charlie, I'm going to have to tell him that when I get home, I've just arrived and I'm already bringing misfortune to people.”

Anne was instantly alarmed, "No, no, no ! Don't go imagining anything, it's purely friendly, don't go telling everyone !", the young boy stared at her from the corner of his eyes, "Yes...yes Anne we know, there's nothing romantic between you and Gilbert...", even Moody didn't seem convinced. Diana who was behind, guffawed, which attracted the attention of the redhead who glanced at her blackly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	11. Activities of the Brotherhood

At the University of Toronto Library, Gilbert and Jack were in the middle of a study session.  
The young redhead couldn't stop sighing whenever he turned a page in his manual, which began to gently annoy his comrade.

The more studious student of the two whispered, "Jack... Are you going to tell me what's got you so blown away?”

The jaded young man replied, "I'm tired of studying, always studying... We haven't done anything else since we've been here, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Blythe you're boring really. Maybe I should've agreed to join this fraternity...”

Gilbert, who didn't appreciate being made fun of, replied with a small smile, "Whereas it's true that you're a real joker? Do you really think I would have come all the way out here to have fun?”

Jack breathed again when he heard his answer, "You really don't want to try just one night with the frat boys?", his roommate couldn't take the insistence, "Do you really think this guy will want me? I'm not sure I'd get along with these people.”

The red-haired young man stood up, "Just say the word, and I'll take my courage in both hands to introduce myself to these guys." Gilbert didn't say a word, but nodded with little envy. Which made his friend so happy, he raised an inch in the air and went to see the famous table.

The next evening was the weekend, and the two young men were invited to attend one of the fraternity's evenings, which they called "initiation evening".

The dark-haired boy was really wondering what surprises they'd get tonight.  
It was time for the meeting, they were in front of the house of the famous fraternity, when the leader of the student community opened the door, "Well, I never thought I'd see you here one day, especially you." he said, staring at Gilbert.

The famous leader of the brotherhood, was somewhat reminiscent of Billy Andrews, both in behaviour and appearance, and this reflection was not at all an argument in his favour. He finally introduced himself, "I'm Chase Beauchemin, I'm in charge of the selection of new members."  
The two friends introduced themselves in turn.

Some time later, the student group was walking the streets of Toronto. The newcomers still didn't know where they were going to be taken. Gilbert had rarely walked around the city, but every time he did, he was fascinated by the amount of electric vehicles.

Chase stopped in front of a building, the majority seemed to know where they were going, but the same could not be said of the two young arrivals.

It was when they saw a woman in her forties opening the door of the building that the two young men began to be challenged. This woman, not particularly pretty, had a very provocative appearance, her corset revealing a bit of her cleavage. Gilbert wasn't sure where he was, perhaps he was jumping to conclusions, and it wasn't as if the young man had ever visited the kind of place he was thinking of before.

The woman said, "Good evening, my cuties, we were just waiting for you." she said in a seductive way.  
Jack didn't seem to know what kind of place they were stepping into, so the two friends exchanged interrogating glances at each other.

Chase, the leader of the band, asked the group to go home, and then exclaimed, "Looks like some of us are going to become real men tonight!" he laughed.

As they walked through the house, the two young men's eyes widened more and more, and their eyebrows raised. They could see respectable looking men surrounded by women, each dressed more provocatively than the next. There was no longer any doubt that they had entered a brothel.

One of the members of the brotherhood boasted, "I think I've been around almost every girl here." Another tapped him on the shoulder, "Ha ha! You're all set for your wedding then!" he replied, "But I'm already married! It's been a month! ", his comrade couldn't believe his ears, "And you didn't tell us anything! Lucky you!”

Jack and Gilbert were somewhat disgusted to hear these two talking about women in this way, the dark-haired boy thought they had to escape from here, he had no business being in a place like this. He elbowed his friend, to discreetly show him the way out.

The two began to head for the exit, when they were challenged by the group leader, "Well, here are some wimps...", the young man from Avonlea couldn't help but reply, "Wimps..? The only wimps I see here are right in front of me, I guess none of you have told your girlfriends or wives about these activities.", he says as he walks out of the brothel. Chase who was at the other end of the brothel got angry, "So what's Blythe?! You're threatening us now!”.

The two friends went out without even denying it, it wasn't worth it.  
When Jack took a sorry look on his face, "I'm so sorry Gilbert, it's all my fault, I should have known what kind of activities these guys were doing.”

The two continued to walk the streets of Toronto, "Don't worry, it's not you I blame! You wanted to be entertained, we'll find another way, but clearly I don't want you to talk to me about those guys ever again!", he said with a slightly bitter laugh.

The boy with the brown curls stopped in front of a tavern, "Do you still want to have some fun?", he said with a small smile, his sidekick nodded willingly.

The two students then went to the famous tavern to enjoy a good beer, they swore that this would be their weekend ritual from now on, just to relax a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	12. Love hidden under the veil of friendship

It had been two weeks since dinner at the Cuthbert's, Sebastian was leaving to fish at his usual spot, it was getting colder and colder, and he was feeling it, winter would arrive in a little over a month, it was probably going to be one of his last fishing sessions.

He settled down by the river, he was surprised not to see Muriel that day, deep down he had hoped to spend some time with the teacher, he found her sparkling and she made him laugh, it was like a little ray of sunshine since he had lost his wife Mary.

There were few people like Miss Stacy around, so she brought him a lot of freshness.

The following week, he decided to return to the river one last time before the beginning of winter. And this time he was surprised to see the blonde woman sitting there on the bank. She was as covered as he was, it was really getting cold that day, she was wearing pants, a long coat, and a piece of cloth that covered her ears and her hair.

She was surprised to see the latter arrive, "Oh Sebastian! I didn't expect to see you here today, it's been a long time, I missed you!", she said with a smile, she got up quickly to shake his hand. Bash smiled back, but when their hands touched, time seemed to stand still, the two friends looked into each other's eyes, as if they wanted to guess each other's thoughts.

Sebastian ends up interrupting this exchange, "I-I should settle down." Muriel nodded, she seemed embarrassed by what had just happened, and then added, as if save face, "I was just saying I'm missing someone to listen to my nonsense!”

Sebastian, who was getting ready to start his fishing session, was taken aback by the phrase, "Oh, I see, so me or anyone else would do." he had his eyes full of mischief as he replied that.

But the teacher didn't get the joke and took the attack seriously, she stammered, "That-that's not what I meant at all! You-you're probably the man whose company I prefer to Avonlea!”

The latter was once again amused by the woman, "I was kidding! You don't have to justify yourself to me! In any case, I will miss our interviews here during the winter.", he added sincerely.

The woman with blond hair decided to move to sit next to her charming interlocutor. He was surprised by this approach, and then she said, "Tell me if I'm out of line, but would it be possible to see us during the winter anyway, and I would be happy to see the little Delphine again.”

The man had not thought of his daughter since he had settled on the shore, nor had he thought of the memory of the little girl's mother, Mary, he felt guilty, for it was Muriel who had just brought him back to earth. And he did not want to forget the memory of his wife, was that what he was trying to do during those weeks, by spending time with Miss Stacy, or was it just to be happy for a moment, forgetting his sorrow a little?  
There was a long silence before he replied, "I think you could visit Delphine, she would be very happy.”

The eyes of the young teacher were sweating with joy, "Well! I-I'm very happy! I hope you didn't feel obliged to accept! »

To tease her, he began his sentence with, "Well, maybe... But no! That gave me a lot of joy too. You're like a breath of fresh air in my life, I enjoy being in your company, and besides I think you're the woman whose company I prefer to Avonlea, but since I don't see many of them, that compliment is probably not as strong as yours."  
Muriel smiles shyly at the young father's compliments.

At the end of the day, Sebastian went home with his fishing bucket in his hand, Hazel his mother was feeding Delphine, before putting her to bed to sleep.

She scolded her son, "Well! You've taken your time today, the sun is setting!”

He used to suffer his mother's mood swings, but that night, he was less affected than usual, he had a smile on his face. Elijah, who was finishing his supper, remarked, "I think he was in too good company, he lost track of time." he laughed.  
But that didn't make Hazel laugh at all, "Whatever! We meanwhile, we're waiting for the gentleman for dinner, next time at least bring this woman back for dinner with us, that'll kill two birds with one stone.”

His son didn't expect his mother to say this, so he jumped at the chance, "It's a good thing you're saying that, I was thinking of inviting Muriel to dinner next weekend, well I'd have to ask her as well.”

The woman in her old age sighed, "Do as you wish my son, after all this is your home."  
Elijah laughed as he heard the woman do her best to make an effort, "You won't get any better approval, I don't know if that counts, but you have mine too.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "What approval? Only for dinner?", his stepson stared at him with an amused look, "Yes... Just dinner...Was it you who mocked Blythe on a certain subject?”

The young father laughed, "Me...? I had nothing to do with that idiot Blythe, it was literally right in front of his nose all those years!”

His mother got angry, "Don't speak ill of this young man! Without him, God only knows where you would be right now!”

Bash put one hand on his mother's shoulder, "I don't think you understand how much I value this boy. He's my little brother." With those words, he sat at the table with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	13. The unknown is a bearer of anguish

That Sunday, Anne and Diana had gone to visit Josephine Barry and Cole Mackenzie. It had been two weeks since her very short experience with the Queens College newspaper.

The friends were sitting in the small salon, and were having tea that afternoon, the young redhead had expressed her dismay at the stupidity and closed-mindedness of some people, "This world is changing far too slowly...”

Aunt Josephine, reassured the young lady, "Well, at least he's moving on anyway, quite frankly I don't see what more we can do for your friend, I'm afraid that's beyond us, everyone seems to be convinced of the good that these schools do, and I have every confidence in your judgment, Anne."

Anne's eyes were watery, "It's just... I hate not having any power, I hate fate. Then what? Ka'kwet's parents won't be able to see their daughter until they decide she's served her time at the boarding school?!”

The old woman looked at the redhead with a sorry look on her face, "I'm afraid so...”

Diana decided to change the subject, to get back in the right mood, "So Cole, are you ready for your first show tonight? You must be so nervous!”

The young boy did indeed look worried, "You can't imagine how much my dear Diana! But you'll be there to encourage me, so I'm reassured!”

A little later, they were on their way to Cole's exhibition, the four of them sitting in the carriage, when Aunt Josephine reminded the young artist of one thing, "I can't wait for you to discover the exhibitions in Paris, your eyes are not ready for it my dear Cole!", she said with a smile.

This information made Anne react, "What do you mean?! Are you going to Paris?! You must be so excited, Cole!", the young blond boy replied most naively, "What do you mean? Diana still hasn't told you anything?”

The redhead stammered, "What do you mean? Tell me what? Diana?", her friend who had been discreet from the beginning of the journey decided to finally play fair with her, she took her hand, "Well... I'm going to Paris too...”

Her young friend seemed to be happy for her, "But that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me!", the brunette shook her hand a little more, "I'm staying in Paris for one term, that was the condition for me to be able to study here.”

All of a sudden Anne had a blank stare, "Oh... I-I see...", Diana tried to apologize in a thousand ways, "I'm so sorry, Anne, I know you were so looking forward to spending the year together, and I'm even more devastated to leave you here alone, knowing that the girls haven't been the nicest to you lately.”

Then the young redhead's gaze turned to Aunt Josephine and Cole, "Are you also going away for a trimester?", they exchanged glances and finally nodded their heads, "Then you'll all be in Paris, and I'll be alone in Charlottetown all that time..." All three of them took a sorry look, and all put one hand in the poor redhead's lap.

They had all finally arrived at the gallery, Anne's eyes were filled with wonder to see her friend's creations, there were many portraits in sculpture, figures that seemed to make graceful movements, "Oh Cole it's beautiful! It's not for nothing that you're my kindred spirit!"

Diana came rushing in, she seemed out of breath, "Cole! You'll never guess! There's a man who just acquired five of your works !”

The young artist was very happy to hear the news, "Pinch me!", which the redhead did without delay. He then left to meet his first buyer.  
Aunt Josephine, who attended the scene, was serene, "I am so proud...”

Later that evening, Anne and Diana were in their room at the Blackmore Manor, the young redhead was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, she seemed worried, her friend noticed, "You know, during this term when I'll be in Paris, maybe you could take the opportunity to see Gilbert?”

She glanced at her friend, "Oh Diana, I barely have enough money to make two round trips to Avonlea, so go to Toronto...", the brunette pulled out an envelope from her bedside table drawer, "Well, Aunt Josephine and my parents and I decided to give you this for your birthday." she handed her present.

She was confused, "But my birthday's in a few months, and you'll be at-" her friend nodded, "I know, that's why we thought. If you need someone when I'm not there to support you, seeing Gilbert could do you a world of good.”

Anne had lost her words, "Well I... Thank you, Diana! I don't know how to thank you and the others. But I'll make good use of it!" She hugged her.

Suddenly his friend wanted to ask him a delicate question, "Um, this may be none of my business, but Gilbert still hasn't answered your letter?", the freckled girl looked a little worried, "Well... No. I'm afraid I said something wrong in my letter... If I'd said anything stupid again... I think I express myself better in writing... unless I talk the way I write....? Oh no... that would be even worse. Do you think he wouldn't have received my first letter in ages? And to think I sent my reply yesterday... Do you think I should have waited?! Oh no Diana, I don't know how to deal with it when you have a... But at the same time I can't stand all his archaic rules, and I think Gilbert hates it too. He doesn't care who has to write first, or any other convenience..."

The brunette laughed at her friend's lengthy questioning, "Otherwise, I think the word you were looking for is 'fiance'. I would say that either he is looking for his words, or his studies are too time-consuming, or he never received your letter, but I don't believe in the latter possibility. Anne...?", she saw her friend who was as if frozen.

All of a sudden, the young redhead let go as if in a breath, "Fiance...?", she began to get anxious, "You don't think he's going to...? And then with what happened with Winn..? He won't do it now, she was a woman, and I'm still..."

Diana felt terribly sorry to have brought up this subject, "Oh Anne! Forget what I just said! And I'm sure his answer will come soon."

Anne got up from her chair, and started saying, "God, I look like Ruby, I don't want to be one of those girls who only thinks about getting a letter from her loved one, I should only think about school and scholarship too, so I won't write to Gilbert until he does."

Her best friend was stumped, "Um... Ruby could've said that last sentence as well."  
The redhead looked at her friend with an evil eye, "You know you're not helping me at all right now, Diana."

The two young women went to bed after this very heated conversation, and that evening Anne had a hard time getting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	14. The way you want nothing of it

It was mid-November, the cold was starting to set slowly in Toronto, Gilbert looked tormented, he was pacing back and forth in his student room, which was starting to distract Jack a little too much, he had his nose in his science textbook.

When Gilbert began to exclaim, "Why is she so complicated?!", which made his roommate look up, the dark-haired boy continued, "Is that true?! How simple is that to answer?! Especially since she seems to know the address, otherwise I would never have received this.", he said, pointing to an envelope that was sitting on his desk.

His sidekick couldn't help smiling, "Um... Anne has only written to you once since you've been here? Ouch. You must have said something wrong, that's all.”

The upset student would not admit it, but thought at the time that his friend might be right, "I wrote five letters, I could have written more, but since I was mostly doing a monologue in the last three, I didn't find it helpful. And I don't think she didn't like my second letter, I weighed every word carefully, I didn't want to create any misunderstandings. It was hard enough sometimes to communicate with Anne in Avonlea, but... »

The young redhead interrupted his friend, "You love her...", a slight smile appeared on Gilbert's face, and then his face became sullen, "Never mind... Apparently.", he said. »

On the Charlottetown side, the girls gathered in the lounge for their weekly mail delivery ceremony.

They waited for Miss Blackmore who was not yet here, only Lily was assigned to watch the girls, the famous letter box lying on the buffet, Tillie and Ruby tried to get a glimpse of the contents, but it was not without escaping Lily's menacing eyes, which put the two girls off.

Anne, who was sitting on the couch beside her friend Diana as usual, just sighed, her friend whispered, "Don't be so pessimistic Anne, I'm sure this week is the right one.”

Ruby and Josie exchanged glances as they looked at the poor redhead's defeated face, there was a look of anxiety in Ruby's eyes.

Miss Blackmore finally made her entrance, she had a strangely worried look on her face, she seldom passed on emotions usually, this alarmed the girls. She had an announcement to make to her young boarders before beginning the distribution, "Ladies, at the end of the week I will have to go away, I have to go to the bedside of a friend who lives in Quebec City, so you understand that I will be away for a few days. I trust my dear Lily to keep an eye on you, but there will also be Albert who will be one of your chaperones.”  
The old bald man came into the room, he was an occasional butler at the Blackmore house.  
“I'm counting on you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone.", she concluded, staring particularly at the young redhead.

Lily then brought the box back, and the matchmaking process could begin.  
Ruby now received a letter from Moody every week, but apparently she never deigned to reply, for Moody tried in vain to visit the young blonde every Saturday afternoon, and she refused to see him every time. It was a very painful thing to see.  
As for Diana, Jane, Tillie and Josie, it was always the same refrain, to the dismay of some.

Since Anne had been at the Blackmore mansion, she had had various correspondences, with Matthew and Marilla of course, but also Miss Stacy and Sebastian, and finally Gilbert, with whom her correspondence was certainly cut short, and moreover she did not know the reason for it.  
The girl was unfortunately still too proud to ask the reason from the person concerned, so she waited in vain for him to do it on his own.

When it was the redhead's turn to pick up her mail, she had sweaty hands, but she tried with all her might not to get her hopes up this time. Once her letters were in her hand, she would come and sit down again with difficulty, all the more so because she could see in the eyes of certain girls, more precisely Josie Pye, a certain satisfaction to see her like this .

Once seated, Anne looked discreetly at the addresses of the two senders, and it was none other than Miss Stacy and Marilla, who closed her eyes and took a deep breath, at the same time she heard Josie sneering softly with Jane and Tillie.

A few moments later, Anne and Diana were in their room, they were lying side by side on the redhead's bed, she was finally letting out all her anger, "That Josie Pye.... And I thought she had evolved a bit, but it seems she is still the same...Pest! It's infuriating!”

Her best friend couldn't help but once again ask her friend, "Don't you think it would be simpler to question him instead of desperately waiting for him to explain himself? After all, you don't care about propriety, he didn't answer your two letters, so what? He must have a good reason. And he hasn't... ", the girl was cut off clean by her friend, "Oh!! No! No! Diana !! Don't give him any more excuses !!! It's completely unforgivable. If that's what it takes... He doesn't love me, and by the way, did he really tell me in that one letter I received from him? I don't know anymore, Diana. He's probably fallen for a wonderful medical student, in any case someone more suitable...”

When suddenly the young brunette pinched her friend, "That's enough Anne, I'm tired of seeing you demean yourself like this, Gilbert is the luckiest young man in the world, to have a young woman like you in his life. We still have a month and a half to share together before my trimester in Paris, I want the full Anne back. And then in a month's time it's Christmas break, we'll finally go back to Avonlea...”

Anne took an even more desperate tone,"A month seems so far away, and then when we celebrate Christmas, it will also mean that you'll soon be leaving for Paris, I don't know if I'll be able to savor these holidays..."  
Her friend suddenly got up from the mattress and went to a bedside table and opened the drawer, which made the redhead react, "What are you doing in my things?”

The kindly girl handed her an envelope, "You remember this present, don't you? Use it during Miss Blackmore's absence, you will have enough left for other escapades in Toronto.”  
The upset girl in turn, straightened herself out, "But that's nonsense! I am surely not going to visit him, when he does not even deign to answer me! No way!”

The young brunette then put the envelope back where she had found it, "Well.... never mind. I had already planned what I would say to Lily if you had to go away."  
Her friend intrigued, "Oh, and what?"  
She replied quite proudly, "That we were just asking for a little help from you at Green Gables." Anne was slightly disappointed, "Um... well, I must say you're a little unimaginative on this one, Diana, but why not.”

Diana lost patience again, "Anne! Don't be stubborn! I know you're dying to know, and to see him. When are you going to get a chance like this? And you don't even know if Gilbert will come to Avonlea for the holidays. How can you concentrate fully on the scholarship if this problem occupies your mind."  
That last sentence was like a revelation, "I have to go, but it's only because I want to focus on the scholarship, it's the only way!", the redheaded girl took her friend's hands, "Diana, I'm counting on you to cover for me. So I'll be leaving for Toronto at the end of the week...”

Still in his dorm room at the University of Toronto campus, Gilbert was always wondering what he had said wrong, "I just told her that, given my situation, I couldn't afford to force an engagement on her. So I couldn't totally consider myself a suitor."  
His friend Jack made a grimace when he heard this, "Hopefully this letter got lost then...”

The dark-haired boy was worried, "You think I misspoke my meaning, but I also added that she was the only one I wanted to... marry."  
The redheaded youth sneered, "I hope she's the only one! It seems a little awkward to tell you the truth.”

Gilbert scratched his head, "You wouldn't say that if you knew her, she's so different from other girls, she's out of line, but she's also sometimes...um...complicated...and clumsy...not to mention her fiery temper. I literally walk on eggshells every moment with her.”

His friend sighed, "Maybe because you ask yourself too many questions alone in your corner, that's not the way to get answers... Why don't you go see her?"  
His sidekick smiled, "Well... I... Would you take notes for me while I'm gone? I don't want to fall behind in class!”

Jack smiled at his friend, "Then it's decided! I'll do whatever you want if when you come back I don't hear you whining anymore!"  
Gilbert put his hand to his chest, "I promise... So, I'm leaving this weekend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	15. A confusing dinner

On Avonlea's side, the young schoolteacher, Muriel Stacy, was desperately looking for a suitable outfit to wear to a dinner invitation.  
She was talking to herself, looking at herself in the mirror while visualizing what certain outfits might look like on her, "I'm sorry I declined your dinner invitation two weeks ago, but you see, Mrs. Lynde is very persuasive and most of all, very insistent. And then, I think I would have preferred a hundred times more to dine with you and see little Delphine. Of course, the poor man wasn't particularly unpleasant, but he was Rachel's son. I couldn't tell her that her son was a klutz and uninteresting, she wouldn't want to speak to me anymore, and would go and spread some more rumours about me. No really, if I've learned one thing since I've been in Avonlea, it's better to be a friend than an enemy of Rachel Lynde. So, once again, Sebastian, I sincerely apologize for the other night, and I am very grateful to you for having renewed your invitation this Friday.”

The young blonde woman sighed when her long monologue was over, and then she thought aloud, "You're pathetic Muriel, you're obviously lacking guts whether it's Rachel or Sebastian.”

She finally pulled out a white blouse with flowers and a simple long brown skirt, she put away a red velvet dress that was much too flashy for her taste, and which she would probably never get the chance to wear, but it was a gift from Rachel, so she still couldn't get rid of it. 

Then came the turn to take care of her hairstyle, was she going to hide her hair with a piece of cloth as she used to do during her fishing sessions with Sebastian, or was she going to do her hair as she used to do when she was giving lessons at Avonlea's school? 

She finally decided to opt for the second option, but that night she couldn't manage to get her hair done. Rebellious locks of hair that were falling out in front of her eyes kept getting in the way. She sighed, "This is ridiculous! I'm ridiculous ! It's only dinner after all, why so much pedantry?!”

She then let her hair down halfway and decided not to bother with her hairstyle anymore, "It's all right, it doesn't matter.", She took one last look in the mirror and put a few strands back in place.

The latter had finally left to go to the Lacroix family, she had put on a coat and a big scarf. She finally opted for pants to ride her motorcycle. She made a huge noise when she arrived in front of the family home.

Hazel was so taken by surprise that she ran outside to see what the commotion was. 

Bash, who was in the barn putting away tools, laughed and watched the scene. 

Her mother began to grumble against the young woman, "What kind of evil thing is this?! All of Avonlea must have heard you!”

Muriel stopped her vehicle and went to park it on the side of the barn. 

Sebastian then greeted her, "Well! You surprise me every time! You're probably the first white woman who's ever been scolded by my mother!”

The teacher was confused, "I-I'm really sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset your mother!”

The young father laughed more and more, "That's why I like you to do it!", the blonde woman didn't know what to think at the time. 

Muriel followed Sebastian to his home. Hazel and Elijah had obviously already had dinner, which surprised the young father, "But have you already had dinner?! Where is Delphine?”

Elijah looked at him with a slight smile, "She was exhausted, and I'm afraid we are too, aren't we, Hazel?" he insisted.

Bash's mother finally said, "Uh, yes, actually, I'm sorry Muriel, but I can't keep you company tonight, the little one wore me out today. And Elijah spent all day fixing the fence. Anyway, I hope you don't mind.", she left the kitchen, leaving her son, who couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

He glanced at Elijah to show him how much he didn't like what he was trying to do, and eventually the son-in-law left the room as well. 

The teacher, who could see what was going on, didn't really know what to say, the poor woman was enormously embarrassed, "I-I might have to have dinner at home tonight, I don't mind at all, and you all look exhausted, I'm not going to impose any longer.", she was starting to walk towards the door.

"No, stay!", Sebastian exclaimed, which surprised Miss Stacy, "No, really I think it's better I go home, even little Delphine is in bed.”

"It's true that you came by mostly to see her, but to tell you the truth, I don't really feel like dining alone, and my mother cooked a lot as you can see, she made her delicious chicken!", he lifted up the cloth to show this one, "So, you don't feel like it?”

Muriel was always on the doorstep, "Well yes... You got me! How could I resist so many gastronomic temptations!", she slowly approached the set table.

Bash smiled and told her where she should sit, and the two sat down around the table.

A few moments later, once they had started dinner, an awkward silence was felt, which was not to the young teacher's liking, so she took the opportunity to repeat the monologue she had recited alone in front of the mirror earlier.

"Sebastian, I'm really sorry I declined-" but this one wouldn't let her finish, "You don't have to do this, you don't have to explain yourself.”

The young blonde was caught off guard, but she still insisted, "Well, it wasn't to justify me, but it's not my habit to be rude, so I wanted to do it.”

Bash nodded, "That's well received in that case, but I didn't need it, you're free to do what you want.", his tone seemed a bit mocking.

This did not go unnoticed by the teacher, "I would so much like to tell Mrs. Lynde that I am not interested in her son, he is boring, and I don't know how else I could describe him...Klutz.”

The man with the curly hair burst out laughing, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you probably have your share of faults too. But I don't blame you, it must be hard to explain to a mother that her son is not to your liking.”

Miss Stacy immediately picked up one of the phrases he had just said, "My share of faults? I see, and what are they?", she asked him, both interested and irritated.

Sebastian immediately rebelled, "Don't get me wrong! I wanted to say that you have your faults, but it is quite possible to appreciate those too. I appreciate the fact that you have so much to say, it's entertaining and fun, and your candor is very much appreciated, at least when you can afford it.", He concludes with a laugh.

Two hours later, they were both cleaning and tidying up. 

Sebastian didn't want his guest to participate in this task, "No, you don't have to do this, let me finish, you're the guest.”

Not paying attention to what her host was saying, Muriel continued to clear the table while talking, "You know, since you've generously invited me to dinner, I thought I might return the invitation." The young father objected, "No, you don't have to feel obligated, it was out of the goodness of my heart, I didn't expect anything in return.”

She continued her task, she took the plates, Sebastian did the same.

The teacher replied, "It is with good heart too, Hazel and Elijah are also welcome, and of course Delphine. Finally, come with whoever you want, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or force your hand. Anyway, you must think I talk too much again, don't you?"

At that moment, she hadn't realized, but she was holding Sebastian's hand, the latter had his own hand on a plate.

Time stood still, the two individuals looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then Bash stared at her hand. 

"I'm sorry, I-I thought I- I had to let you do it, that's it! Anyway, excuse me!", She said with an embarrassed smile.

She rushed to her coat and put it on, she said the words at breakneck speed, "It's getting late, I really should be going, I have to disturb the people who have gone to bed. Thank you again for a delicious dinner, thank your mother too! I wish you a good night!", she clumsily opened the door, bumped her head into it, "Ouch! It's nothing!”

Sebastian watched her leave, confused, he hadn't even had time to answer her, that she had already left the house.

The latter continued to tidy and clean the dishes, he didn't really know what to think of the event that had just happened, he couldn't help but have a nervous laugh when he thought about the teacher's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	16. So far, so close

The Weekend had started, Anne was in her room preparing her suitcase which was lying on her bed. Meanwhile, Diana was watching at the window, she saw Miss Blackmore leaving the house with her luggage, Lily and Albert were following her closely. The owner of the house seemed to be giving instructions to her two employees.

The young redhead sighed, "Do you think Miss Blackmore will be here much longer?”

Her friend replied anxiously, "You should hurry, Anne, I'd say you still have five to ten minutes before you can go out the back door into the garden. Albert and Lily should be here soon.”

Anne exclaimed, "I'm ready for adventure!", she finally had her suitcase in hand. She had hesitated for a long time about what she should wear for her trip, and the night before she had spent the evening discussing it with Diana. And her friend had finally convinced her to dress as simply as possible, because traveling alone, she couldn't afford to attract too much attention.

The redhead wore a simple white blouse, as well as a very pretty green skirt, she took neither hat nor parasol. But it was out of the question for her to go out with her hair undone, so she crimped her hair and made a bun over her head.

She then rushed to the stairs to reach the ground floor as quickly as possible, Diana had followed her. Anne was going to open the door to get out as discreetly as possible, then she repeated one last time to her friend, "Don't forget to say that I had to leave in a hurry to Avonlea, that Marilla needed me terribly. Oh if you only knew Diana! I don't like lying very much, but sometimes you don't have much choice, but I can't help but feel ashamed.”

When the two girls heard a throat clearing, "Um... Lying?", the two friends turned around and discovered that it was Ruby who had just spoken.

Anne panicked, "Oh Ruby! I... it's terrible Marilla needs me! I have to leave right now! Have a great weekend girls!", With those words, the redheaded girl took a powder and ran away. She left behind a poor Diana who now had Ruby on her back.

The naive young blonde hastened to say, "I guess the Cuthberts must be in big trouble?", the brunette nodded shyly, she didn't like to lie either.

Starting from a good feeling, Ruby added, "I should talk to my parents, maybe they could help the Cuthberts, I'll go write them right now.”

This made Diana gasp, "Oh no, don't! I mean, they can't help it, there's no point in talking to them about it.", the naive girl then took her friend's word for it.

All of a sudden, the young blonde girl turned pale, "Poor Anne, while she's going to sort out the Cuthberts' worries, I've done something really awful, well it wasn't my idea at first...", the brunette came up to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder, "My God what have you done Ruby?!”

In the streets of Charlottetown, Anne was advancing at a brisk pace, she had managed to escape the gaze of Miss Blackmore and her servants. Now, she had to get to the city port to catch the ferryboat.

The young redhead was bubbling, she was excited to travel but at the same time she was afraid to be confronted with Gilbert. Why hadn't he written to her all those weeks? It is true that she herself had refused to write a third letter out of pride, but in retrospect she found his reaction futile. There must surely have been a good reason, as her friend Diana had pointed out so well.

In Toronto, Gilbert was waiting for his train to enter the station. Seen from the outside the train looked particularly nervous, even though this little escapade would do him a lot of good, he could not help but dread his meeting with Anne. Why had she stopped answering him so suddenly? Had he said something wrong in his second letter? Did the red-haired girl really want to talk about commitment in her letter? So many questions that would finally have their answers in a few hours.

The dark-haired boy remembered that he wanted to buy flowers for the girl he loved, but unfortunately it was too late, his train would arrive any minute. Fortunately, he would be changing trains in Montreal, so he would have time to buy some there.

At the Blackmore mansion, Diana was having a lively discussion with young Ruby, they were in Diana's room, "But how could you do this to Anne? Isn't she your friend too? It was terribly selfish and immature, no wonder it was Josie's idea. Could I at least know where you've put them?”

The young blonde girl who was sitting on the edge of the bed didn't dare look her friend in the eye, "I...I'm so sorry... But if you knew Diana, if you'd read those letters, he loves her so much... It made me envious."

The brunette sat next to her, "I'm sorry you learned it that way, but it wasn't the most ingenious idea, admit it. Look, you'll find a boy who's right for you, too.”

Ruby looked up and looked at her friend, "But that's not it, Diana! I'm very happy for Anne! It's just... Reading these letters, I realized that no boy will ever love me the way Gilbert loves Anne. And Moody is so unromantic compared to... " she sighed.

Diana was caught off guard, so to be sure, she asked, "So... you're not in love with Gilbert anymore?", the young blonde replied in a detached tone, "Oh... I haven't thought about it for a while, and even before I saw him with Winifred at the fair. It didn't do anything to me. But when I think of it, poor Anne..."

The young brunette replied, "Yes... poor Anne. Enough talk, I want the letters back that were meant for my friend now.”

Ruby nodded at once, she didn't want to upset Diana anymore.

Anne was now at the New Brunswick train station, the further she went on her journey, the more nervous she became, she shook in her hand, as if to bring her luck, the little shell that Gilbert had sent her in the one and only letter she had received from him.

A few hours later, Gilbert had arrived in Montreal, he took the time to buy a bouquet of flowers, it was decorated with red roses and purple cloves. The poor young man was getting more and more nervous at the thought of seeing Anne again as he got closer to his destination.

At the same time, a train arrived at the station, it was a train from New Brunswick. Gilbert, who had to take this train to get to the same destination, was at the other end of the station, so he started running on the platform. In his haste he dropped a branch from the bouquet on the ground.

Anne, who was on board the train, got out of it, she found a twig of purple wallflower at her feet as she stepped out of the car, she smiled and picked it up at once. She thought she lacked fantasy in her outfit, so she adjusted the twig in her headdress.

As for the dark-haired boy, he was finally settled in his wagon, he was about to leave for New Brunswick at any moment. His eyes were lost, his look was fixed on the platform, but he seemed to be looking at nothing in particular, he was passing the time while waiting for the departure.

When he saw a red hair that caught his attention, she had flowers in her hair, the girl seemed in a hurry, she was struggling to move around with her luggage.

And when he saw her, she turned around to ask an agent who worked at the station for information. He was sure it was Anne. Immediately, he knocked with all his strength against the window and shouted her name, "Anne! Anne! Look over here!!”

One can hear the train whistle, it was about to leave. So he decided to get off the train as soon as possible. 

Meanwhile, Anne was on her way to the platform to catch her train to Toronto when she heard a familiar voice yelling her name, "Anne!! Don't get on that train!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	17. An unexpected reunion

On the train platform in Montreal, Anne had just heard her name, it had been pronounced with such force, and that voice was so familiar, she didn't want to believe it.

But she finally turned around and that's how she saw him, that confused look in his eyes, that expression he could sometimes have, was more than ever present in the young man's eyes.

The redhead finally dropped a word, "Gilbert?", and the latter did the same, "Where are you going?", he walked slowly towards her.

Anne stepped forward as well, "I'd like to ask you the same question?", she said with a smile.

When the two young people exclaimed in unison, "I was going to visit you!", they instantly laughed.

Gilbert couldn't help but point out, "Some things never change", which made the young woman laugh more. A question tapped her, so she asked awkwardly, "I-I wanted to know why you never answered me?!”

The young woman did not expect this answer at all, "Anne ... I did, I kept writing to you while you did not deign to answer me, I only received two letters from you. Did you write me anymore?”

The young redhead didn't know how to answer, "Well... No.", a certain disappointment was felt in the eyes of the dark-haired boy, "Oh... I see.”

Anne gasped at the young man's expression, "But in my defense! I never received all your letters! Except the one with this." She took out the little white shell she had slipped into her pocket.

She took Gilbert's free hand, and slipped the precious object into the palm of his hand, the young man sighed and couldn't help smiling, "It looks like we have some catching up to do..."

A few moments later, they were both settled in a tea room near the station. Their luggage was on the floor at their feet, they had a cup of hot tea in their hands, the bouquet of flowers was placed on a nearby table.

"I'm glad things are going well for you in Toronto, I would have liked to meet your roommate, maybe next time. Anyway... I'm sorry about that, I'm not good luck, as I've shown you so well in the past, that couldn't change today." She says with a worried look on her face.

The young man with the brown curls smiles, "But why are you apologizing? I think that just like you, I could say that I am unlucky too, But... ", his hand slipped on the table to meet the redhead's hand that was holding her cup firmly, "...But if I really was, would I have seen you today?”, he tenderly caressed the girl's fingers, which made her shudder, she didn't expect it.

Anne was not yet familiar with Gilbert's tender gestures, even though she had only been thinking about this moment for days and weeks, she did not yet know how to behave with him. Did she have to demonstrate at any time? And how could she know, when was the right time? Was he allowed to do it in public? What could she afford to do as a gesture? So many questions that Gilbert didn't even ask himself at the time.

He smiled at her, "So... what do we do now?", he still had his hand on hers. The redhead obviously had no definite answer to give, she looked at the young man's suitcase at his feet, "Well... how long were you planning to stay in Charlottetown?"

"I thought I could have stayed until Monday morning, but now... We're both in Montreal, I-I don't know." He replied, scratching his head.

He frowned, "Do you think we should... turn back?", he questioned her confusedly, the redhead jumped up at once, "N-no! I mean, now that we're here, we might as well enjoy it. We've had our tickets refunded, do you think... we could spend the weekend here...?", the girl seemed embarrassed to suggest that.

Which did not go unnoticed by Gilbert, so he decided to tease her, "You mean... you want to spend more time with me?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Anne decided to have some fun as well, she replied in a very serious tone, "It's just that... I don't have the strength to take the train and ferry again today. And then, there's also an incredibly tiring boy..." she couldn't help but laughing at the end of her sentence, the young boy had fun too. For a brief moment, when they stopped laughing, the two young people couldn't help but have their eyes glued to each other's lips. It was when they heard laughter erupt in the establishment that they came back to earth.

Gilbert cleared his throat, "Hum...! Maybe we should get going... The afternoon is about to start, maybe it's time to take a ride into town to see where to stay this weekend?" The young woman nodded, "I...Yes! You're right. »

The two young lovers were on the streets of Montreal, each with their suitcase in hand, Anne was getting tired of carrying her luggage and her bouquet of flowers, the young boy had seen it, he had even offered to help her. But the young redhead didn't want to burden him anymore, she also always had a hard time letting others help her, especially Gilbert.

They had walked past many buildings, they didn't know the city very well, but they were forced to realize that Montreal was growing, there were many cultures, judging by the different neighbourhoods, Jewish, Italian, Chinese and African-American. It was a city that had a lot in common with the city of Toronto, it was also inclined towards modernity.

Gilbert couldn't stop observing Anne's sparkling eyes, marvelling at the many things that surrounded her, "Isn't this avenue splendid! This park gives all its charm to this avenue!”

Not far from this famous avenue, the young medical student called out to the red-headed girl as they drove past an establishment, "Anne, don't you think we should stop here?"

The building was a modest looking hotel, but with their meager savings they could not afford to be too demanding, so the girl immediately agreed, "Yes, that will be fine, I think we've walked enough for today.”

They then entered the establishment, a middle-aged woman took her place at the reception desk. Gilbert walked towards her first while Anne waited in the back with her suitcases at her feet, "Hello Madam, would it be possible to reserve two rooms? Or, if it is not possible, a room with two beds?”

The receptionist smiled back and glanced at the redhead waiting behind, "Both are possible, so make up your mind my pretty one..."

He turned to Anne, "Anne, would you rather have your own room or is your own bed enough for you?”

She had never shared a room with a boy before, not to mention this time at Aunt Josephine's, where Jerry had come to join her in bed. But they were still only children, and Jerry was like a brother to her.

She then followed what her desire dictated to her, rather than conforming to custom, "My own bed will suffice, and we will save money that way."

The dark-haired boy was somewhat troubled, and then finally replied to the receptionist, "We will take one room, with two beds please.", the older woman nodded with a little teasing smile.

The room wasn't the most luxurious, but it would be more than enough for tonight, Anne collapsed on her bed once she crossed the threshold of the door. Gilbert looked at her with an amused look, "I guess you've made your choice!”

The redhead straightened up at once, "Oh... Sorry, that was terribly rude! Which bed do you prefer? I doubt you'll choose this one now..."

The young man chuckled, "Have you ever had any good manners towards me? Anyway, I was going to ask you to choose." he put his suitcase next to his bed by the window.

Anne got up from bed, she slightly arranged her clothes, and for once she couldn't find a suitable repartee. She was going to the window to admire the view they were entitled to, when she felt a hand brushing against hers, it made her shudder.

Gilbert was standing behind her, he had taken her hand hostage once again, his gaze wandered over the young redhead's neck, he had an irresistible urge to kiss her, which he did immediately. The latter shuddered, she felt as if she was floating on a cloud, at the moment she didn't dare to move, because it was the first time someone had kissed her in such a place. She stopped wondering whether this kind of kiss was inappropriate or not, after all they were out of sight, so she slipped her hand into the young man's brown hair.

On the Charlottetown side, at tea time, the girls would gather in the parlour, have a conversation that was most passionate, and as always Josie was the instigator, "None of the boys in Queens have found favor in my eyes.”

Jane replied curtly, "Apparently you too have not found favor in their eyes." which made the other girls giggle.

As for Diana, she ends up saying in a very serious tone, "Anyway, we are here to study, not to find a husband."

This made Josie giggle, "How naive you are, Diana, if you don't choose a husband here, where do you think you'll find one? Avonlea maybe?”

The young brunette looked up to heaven, "Do you realize that you are insulting all the people who live in Avonlea by saying this? Including your family...?” The tall blonde didn't have a problem with it.

Ruby was very quiet from the beginning of the conversation, and for good reason, she felt like a weight on her stomach.

Tillie, who had noticed this, hastened to say, "Well, that's amazing, Moody didn't try to visit Ruby today, he would have definitely given up.”

Diana didn't like it when the poor little blonde girl was teased, "Tillie! Can't you see that Ruby isn't at all interested in talking about Moody.”

It was then that knocking was heard coming from the front door, the five girls looked at each other, "But isn't it past visiting time?" Josie wondered.

Ruby got up from her chair immediately, she walked to the hall, "Oh Moody! I'm so happy..." she stopped dead in her tracks, Lily had gone to open the door, and the person standing there on the porch was none other than Marilla.

"M-Mrs. Cuthbert...," pronounced the young blonde painfully, obviously not expecting her to arrive.

When Diana heard Ruby say out loud the name of the person who was coming to visit, she stood up, "Oh my God!”

Tillie, Josie and Jane stared at her, they obviously didn't understand what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.  
> The drawing is made by me, i post on twitter and instagram : @emneeli


	18. The First Emotions of Love

In their little hotel room, the two lovers were still standing, savouring the moment, Anne always ran her hand through his brown hair, and Gilbert continued to put kisses on the young redhead's neck.

When the young man stopped, "Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room with me?", he asked worriedly.

The girl could not understand his sudden concern, "No. As I said, it saved us money, and why should I worry about sharing a room with you?", she asked naively.

The dark-haired boy did not know what to say at the time, he frowned, while Anne turned to face him, and she realized that she was really too innocent, she had not realized what Gilbert had implied.

The girl's eyes widened, she had finally understood what the young man meant, she glanced at the two beds, then on the wall there was a curtain that was not drawn, "Look at this curtain that is fixed between the two beds, we could draw it to make a separation, so there will be no problem!”

Gilbert smiled mischievously at the redhead, "Thank you, that might make me feel better, but I'm going to share a room with a very unpredictable girl, who knows what can happen to me during the night, I guess a curtain is a weak protection..."

Anne amused herself, "I'm going to review my judgment as well, I think I should be wary too..." With these words, the young man pulled the young redhead towards him, he let himself fall on the bed with her, Gilbert stood to the left of her, his face bent above hers.

They looked away from each other for a few moments, and he pushed a red hair out of the girl's face, "You are so pretty right now."

When she heard these words, the girl's eyes sparkled, she didn't know what to say at the time, it was the first time someone had ever said such a compliment to her.

She approached the dark-haired boy face towards her, and gave him a light kiss on the lips, the latter smiled at this tender gesture, then he took the lead for a second, much deeper and more passionate kiss.

The two young people thus continued their exchange of tenderness for a long time. During all this time, they hardly spoke at all, they were far too busy discovering their first amorous emotions.

Meanwhile in Charlottetown, Marilla had taken her place in the girls' tea room, Ruby was serving tea, while Diana tried unsuccessfully to reassure the elderly woman, "I'm sure Anne isn't doing anything irresponsible right now, did you know she was preparing a writing project for the short story competition in Queens? She's so talented, I have no doubt for a moment that she won't succeed.”

Marilla looked at the young brunette, and couldn't help but say, "Don't try to drown the fish, I guess she won't be back for hours, so I guess I won't see her today.”

Ruby, who was standing next to her, was struggling not to make any mistakes, she didn't understand everything about the situation, but it was clear to her that Anne had lied this morning, and she didn't want to create more problems for her.

But a certain Josie created the trouble in a single intervention, "It's so sad that Anne hasn't had any more answers from Gilbert Blythe, I think she's very much in love with him, but I think that boy just goes from girl to girl, poor Anne.”

Diana and Ruby stared at her, they obviously didn't agree with what she was saying. As for Marilla, she was only challenged by one detail, "He didn't answer her? Anne must have been too proud to tell me... I dare to hope that that's not why she's not here, she wouldn't have had the stupid idea of going to Toronto? She knows how much I don't like her travelling alone!"

Diana rushed to answer, "Don't worry Marilla, she just went to do some research for her short story, she needed to soak up some places for inspiration.”, Ruby nodded, and the other girls were silent.

Some time later Marilla left the Blackmore mansion, she added one last time before leaving, staring at the young brunette, "You will tell Anne, that I am waiting for her explanations in her next letter.”

Once Marilla was gone, Ruby couldn't help but exclaim aloud, "My God! Anne has gone to Toronto!”

Diana immediately replied, "Shhh! The girls must have heard you! And it's a good thing Lily can't hear!”

When suddenly one of the girls made herself heard, she was obviously standing halfway between the hall and the living room, "Yes, we heard everything." and then Tillie and Jane came in to nod.

In the streets of Montreal, the young couple was walking around, looking for a place to have supper, the sun was already slowly setting, the city lights were starting to come on.

They had spent much of the afternoon butterflying in their hotel room away from view.

Anne touched Gilbert's hand as she walked, she wanted to hold his hand, but she didn't know if it was permissible to hold a boy's hand in public, so in doubt, she didn't dare to do anything.

A warm-looking brasserie stood on the corner, the young redhead had spotted it, she stopped in front of it to admire the decorations through the window, the establishment was different from the others, there were magnificent paintings hanging on the wall, as well as flowers decorating the tables, "Isn't this the most charming brasserie we've ever come across?! But it doesn't..."

She was cut off by Gilbert, who took her hand and led her to the entrance of the brewery, "If it's not good, it will at least be nice to look at.", he said with a smile.

The two young people were seated at their table, "I'll tell you, I'm very hungry, finally saving money on the hotel room was more than welcome, you're very farsighted Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”

Anne burst out laughing, "Your stomach is not the quietest.", and at the same time the waiter brought the plates.

The dark-haired boy disapproved, and then hastily asked, "I haven't asked you yet, but, how is the writing of your short story going, have you found a subject? The contest is for the end of the year, isn't it?”

The redhead nodded, "I think I've found my subject, but I'd rather keep it to myself for now. You'll know when the time comes!", she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And will you make me read?", asked the medical student, which caused the aspiring young writer to stammer, "No! I-I mean, you're going to be in Toronto anyway.”

"Um... don't you want me to read...? But I've already read the articles you wrote for the Avonlea Gazette.", Gilbert had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You know it's different, we're talking about a fiction here.", she replied to justify herself.

The dark-haired boy nodded, "I thought you were having your friends and Mrs. Barry read to you. You're wrong, by the end of December I'll be here, I plan to spend the holidays in Avonlea.”

The redhead didn't know what to say, she just enjoyed her meal, she didn't want to talk about it again.

An hour later, the two young people came out of the brewery, they were having one of those impassioned discussions about their aspirations, they were walking along a park not far from the hotel, it was dark, it was early evening.

"I've already told you, Gilbert, no matter which path you choose, if you stay passionate, you'll be wonderful, whether you choose to be a doctor or a researcher. You still have a few years to figure it out after all.", said the young redhead.

The young man was touched by these words, "Passion... It's something you apparently know well, you want to write stories, you want to teach, and now you want to do justice. And yet, I don't feel like you want to choose, you want to do all that, so you try.”

Anne stopped her walk, "Do you think that's the right way to do it? I should probably choose my vocation, but when I try, one more is added to my list. I probably could never excel in any field if I don't devote myself fully to it..."

Gilbert turned to the girl to reassure her, he put his hand on her chin, "Far be it from me to steal your formulas, but you'll make a beautiful teacher, as well as a wonderful writer, and a great newspaperwoman.”

In her hesitant little voice, the redhead whispered, "Do you think...?", to which the dark-haired boy replied with a small smile and a sweet kiss on her lips.

The next moment, the two lovers had gone back to their hotel room, they had drawn the curtain to create a separation, and thus maintain their intimacy.

Anne was in front of her mirror, she was undoing her hair with a certain nostalgia already, she was thinking that this day could not have been more wonderful, tomorrow would probably also be the day of their separation. Now that they knew that this story of letters not received or not written had been just another misunderstanding, they couldn't afford to prolong their stay any longer. By the same token, if they could avoid missing classes, it was convenient for them.

Gilbert, who was on the other side of the curtain, was undoing his shirt, he was going to put on his nightgown, he too felt a deep joy after that day, as well as a deep sadness as he thought about the next day. He glanced at the white shell on his bedside table, it soothed him, he was now sure that the redhead had no problem with him.

But one subject in particular had not been addressed, at no time had Anne bothered to question him about the contents of the letters she had never received. This worried him and relieved him at the same time. He was worried, because he wondered if it was of little interest to her in the end, and relieved because he was afraid to express an answer if she was curious. As if to drive away his troublesome thoughts, he blew a great blow.

Anne heard him, so she laughed and asked, "Isn't your bed comfortable enough? You shouldn't have let me choose.”

The dark-haired boy smiles at the thought, "I think I'll be okay for one night.”

The young redhead was now in bed, everyone had their bedside lamps on. She could see the silhouette of Gilbert putting on his nightgown, which made her blush, she blamed herself for watching or even imagining anything during those seconds.

She was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts by the young man, "I'm going to turn off the light, so I'll bid you good night.", he said most tenderly.

Anne was taken aback, she mumbled, "Oh uh yeah... I'll do the same, I'll say good night to you too.”

The young man was taken aback when he saw the girl's silhouette move, "Well! You can see a little too well through these curtains with the light from the lamp.”

"I swear I didn't look! " the redhead exclaimed.

Gilbert was surprised, a mischievous smile on his face, "I hadn't implied anything like that..."

The latter stuck her head under the sheets, as if that would hide all traces of shame, "Good night!", she said again, hoping very much that he would erase what had just happened from his memory.

It had been about an hour when Gilbert heard a voice whispering to him, "Gilbert... Did you manage to get some sleep?”

The young boy with the brown curls also replied in a low voice, "Not really, apparently you picked the wrong bed. " he did to tease.

However, the girl took a serious tone, "It's just that... All day I've been asking myself over and over again... What have you been writing in your letters? In fact, I wanted to know what you wrote back the first time.”

A long silence was felt, it was the question the young man feared so much, but at the same time he was happy that she was so interested to know it, she couldn't fall asleep.

Then, Anne reacted to Gilbert's no-reaction, "You finally fell asleep?”

The young redhead on the other side of the curtain was really apprehensive about what the young man was going to say, this long hesitation seemed to last for hours, yet it was only a few seconds at most.

He was so nervous that he didn't know where to start, but he owed her an answer, so he did his best to be as simple as possible.

"Anne, I'd like to propose to you.”

Now it was the girl's turn to remain mute, she was lying in her bed, her mouth was open and her eyes wide open, she did not expect him to make such a revelation to her. She wondered why the young man needed to say such a thing now, they had only just met each other and discovered their mutual feelings. Without mentioning the fact, that they were now separated from each other for an as yet undetermined time.

Gilbert was worried on the other side of the curtain, it wasn't as if he had asked the girl a question, he was only expressing one of his desires, but he expected some kind of reaction. He asked hesitantly, "Anne?”

The redhead didn't really know what to say, she was so afraid of saying something stupid, she was afraid of unintentionally hurting him, as she had done in the past. So she couldn't find a ready-made answer in just a few seconds, especially on such an important subject.

But the young man insisted again, "You finally fell asleep?”

She heard the sheets on Gilbert's bed moving, so she realized that he was probably heading towards her to check if she was asleep.

Then only one solution offered itself to her, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She heard the curtain move to open, she knew he was surely looking at her, and she imagined how disappointed the poor boy must have been, but it was surely the least terrible thing she could do that night. She should be better prepared for it next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	19. Still Hidden Feelings

Enlightened by the soft light of his bedside lamp, Gilbert had just drawn the curtain and was standing in front of the young redhead's bed.

She was always on her back, her eyes were closed, her breathing was as if held back, fearing to make the slightest movement.

The dark-haired boy wanted to make sure that she couldn't hear what he had just said, so he asked anyway with great hesitation.

"I... I'm sorry to come all the way out here to ask you, but... but did you hear me?”

Anne was really struggling, it was as if her body wanted to react, but her mind was preventing her from doing so.

Her hand, which was resting along her body, made a brief movement, she prayed deep inside herself that Gilbert had not seen her, but she had not heard him turn back to his bed.

She decided to slightly open her left eye to check if he was still close to her. And there she saw the young man's clenched hands, it tore her heart, he looked so nervous, but what could she say to him?

Then she had a wonderful idea, she prepared herself mentally to carry it out.

Suddenly the girl sat up and panting, the medical student who was still standing there was startled, he rushed up to her, he crouched down to her left, "Anne, are you all right?”

The redheaded girl was acting incredibly well, "I-I had a nightmare." she stammered with an anxious expression.

Gilbert took her hand firmly as if to reassure her, then he added a little confused, "You fall very quickly into a deep sleep... three minutes ago you were still talking to me, and you said you couldn't sleep..." He ended his sentence with a nervous laugh.

Then, Anne thought that her idea was not so good anymore, and that it would backfire, "Well, I... I think my imagination catches me very quickly once my eyes close." She was unsure if she was convincing.

The young man smiles at the explanation, "I didn't expect anything else from you, so... I'm going back to bed now.”

He was about to get up, when the girl shook his hand a little harder as if to hold him back a little longer. Their eyes met, each looked deeply into the other's eyes, they didn't need to speak to understand each other, the space between their faces narrowed, their lips touched, and they began a tender kiss.

Once their lips parted, Gilbert smiled happily at her, "I think, I really should go back to the other side... My behaviour might bring me problems with some people. I'm not going to take any more advantage of your generosity, Miss.”

The redhead laughed, "I feel like it worries you when it suits you, I didn't hear you say that this afternoon.”

The young man straightened up, and stole a last kiss from her when she was not expecting it.

He winked at her before drawing the curtain, Anne was under his spell of his antics, she laughed.

Once in bed, Gilbert exclaimed in an amused tone, "That's the price you pay for keeping me waiting!”

At first the girl had fun with it, but then she wondered if he was talking about the last kiss he stole or something else. She thought it might have been an allusion to what he had said earlier, had he guessed that she had finally heard him? She had convinced herself it wasn't, so she could get some sleep for good.

Anne had woken up at dawn that morning, she didn't want Gilbert to have the slightest chance to make fun of the way she looked when she woke up. So on tiptoe, she headed to the bathroom to wash up.

The dark-haired boy was still sleeping peacefully, when he heard water running, his eyes opened timidly, he glanced out of the window, and the sun was not quite up.

He decided to get up, drew the curtain, and saw that the redhead was no longer in her bed. Then the door of the bathroom opened in front of him, and that's how he saw her, she looked as fresh as a daisy, her hair was still messy.

But then he looked at the half-laced white corset that the girl was wearing over a white strapless shirt.

"Uh... I-I sorry." He stuttered.

Anne turned scarlet red, she said the words at breakneck speed, "I thought you were still asleep! I was just... I'm sorry I woke you up!”

"But... but no! You don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have come to your side before you woke up." The young man didn't dare look her in the eye, he just stared at the wall.

A most serious look appeared on the girl's face, "You will not make sarcastic jokes, if I ask you one thing?”

Gilbert didn't immediately understand what the girl's problem was, but then he saw that the corset was half undone and the tie on the corset was half undone. Then, he walked towards her, he dared not look her in the eyes again before passing behind her.

She lifted her hair, which cascaded down to her waist. Once the dark-haired boy was facing her back, he took the laces of the corset in his hand and hesitated for a moment, "Shall I... tighten the ties? I...I don't really know how it works.”

The girl felt like she was experiencing the most embarrassing moment of her life, even though other past examples might come back to her mind.

She took a deep breath, and nervously she said, "Usually, it's Diana who helps me, and I forgot that for the first time I will not have her assistance. I don't always wear them, I don't know why I... You probably shouldn't squeeze, do as you please!”

The medical student frowned, confused because he had just heard, he continued to lace the corset delicately, he could not help but look at the girl's bare shoulders, he could see the freckles that were so prominent on her porcelain skin. It was the first time that he had seen a woman's body so closely, and not just any body, the body of the young woman he had fallen in love with, and his cheeks tinged pink at the thought.

He ended his action by tying two pretty loops, then he stood still for a few seconds staring at the redhead's back.

Anne realised Gilbert had completed his task, "Thank you..." She babbled. She turned to him, and gave him a big smile that was not without a touch of nervousness, "I'll just keep getting ready then.”

The young man's eyes were filled with a feeling that was no stranger to him. The first time he had felt it was that night at the ruins, when a girl with a fiery temper danced in front of the flames, her red hair in the wind. At that moment, he could only see her, he only desired her.

After a few moments of staring at her without saying anything, he just nodded his head and went back to the other side of the curtain.

A little later in the morning, the young couple was on their way to the train station, it was time to say goodbye, they had been able to have breakfast at the hotel a little earlier. Anne always had her bouquet of flowers with her, this time Gilbert had insisted on carrying her luggage as well as his own.

Anne's train was due to arrive first, it wasn't the first time she had said goodbye to the young man, but this time she knew she was going to see him again, the uncertainties she had experienced in the past were definitively buried. Only, the young redhead couldn't help but feel a little tight-hearted, that weekend had gone by so quickly, but it had given her a brief glimpse of a whole new kind of relationship.

Gilbert put the luggage ashore when he arrived on the dock, they stood face to face, he noticed that the redhead's face looked melancholy, "You know, I'm going to miss you terribly.”

The young girl's expression suddenly became radiant, "Really...?”

"There's no opponent worthy of you... I mean in Toronto." He replied with a mischievous smile. Which made the girl laugh.

A moment later, we heard a train whistle and went back to the station, "I think that's my train already, so..." Commenting the red-headed girl.

"Don't write to me at the wrong address!”

"Write to me! Even if my letters get lost!”

They exclaimed in unison, then laughed as they realized it.

Anne was about to carry her luggage to leave, when Gilbert grabbed her hand and drew it to him for a tender embrace, he squeezed her tightly against him, his head buried in her red hair. The young girl did the same and stroked the charming brunette's back, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The redhead lifted her head to his hazel eyes and then took his lips hostage, kissing him passionately.

In one of the carriages of the train, an elderly lady was challenged by the young couple's public display of affection on the wharf, she felt as if she was familiar with the red hair.

A few minutes after the end of their embrace, Anne had her luggage and bouquet in her hand and was heading towards her wagon. She mimed sending a kiss to her beloved, which made him smile, and he decided to imitate her.

He watched her sadly return to his train, when his gaze was drawn to an old woman in the same carriage who seemed to stare at him with an evil eye. He was confused at the moment, for he did not seem to know the lady.

Anne was at last in her carriage, she still had a slight smile on her lips, she was looking for a place to sit down, when she saw this lady with a pinched look on her face, she couldn't be mistaken, it was Miss Blackmore. Luckily she had not seen her, so the redhead turned her head and rushed to the other end of the railcar to settle down.

The girl's journey was going to be long, very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	20. Return to Blackmore Manor

Anne had been waiting for an hour at the port of New Brunswick, her ferry would arrive at any moment, she had managed to escape Miss Blackmore's vision until now by some miracle.

When she saw a lady coming near her, she immediately avoided her gaze, at the moment she thought she was really out of luck, it was necessary for Miss Blackmore to take the train in Montreal and catch the ferry at the same time she did, and then she wait beside her.

But the girl was still far from imagining what awaited her on her return.

The ferry finally arrived, the wait had been a torment for Anne. And Miss Blackmore took a malicious pleasure in torturing the young redhead.

Once on board the ferry, the redhead had settled on a bench on the port side of the vessel, knowing that the elderly lady must be on the opposite side.

She was lost in her thoughts as she looked at the horizon, her eyes still filled with memories of the last two days, finally, she found that it went pretty well with Gilbert, forgetting that famous phrase that troubled her so much that she pretended to be asleep.

What did he mean when he said that? _"Anne, I'd like to propose to you”_

Was it his way of proposing, or was he just saying that so she'd be prepared? These questions kept running through her mind.

For her, the dark-haired boy hadn't been the lightest. It's true that it would have been enough to ask the young man for clarification. But that evening, her mind was not clear enough on the subject, so it was difficult for her to have the right words. Maybe talking about it with Diana would help her to understand, and that's also why she was not unhappy to come home.

"Will this young man have the courtesy to pay a visit at convenient times, or does he prefer secret appointments?", That voice, familiar to the redhead's ears, brought her out of her reverie.

Then, she turned her head and panicked, "Mi-Miss Bla-Blackmore! I, uh...”

The strict looking woman cut her off, "Oh, don't bother to explain yourself, young lady... I know very well what you were doing in Montreal, don't forget I was your age.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Blackmore, I didn't mean to do this behind anyone's back!", she replied, still in such anguish.

"If only I could believe you... It doesn't surprise me that you're the one who acts this way first, because you're the one who gets the most agitated. But please don't give up your studies for a boy, I still saw a lot of potential in you.", She had the gift of complimenting someone while at the same time reproaching them.

This troubled the girl even more, "N-no! That's not my attention at all, believe me! I take my studies very seriously! Did you know that I entered the Queen's College short story contest? Coming to Montreal was very inspiring! It's so modern! Ahh... It brought me a lot! In a way that's why I was here!", She hoped so much to convince Miss Blackmore with that explanation, that she was almost convinced herself.

The young redhead added one last thing in a pleading tone, "I ask you with the greatest gratitude, it's really not necessary for Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert to know, they would imagine things right away.”

The lady with the bun toised Anne from head to toe, "Hmm! And they would be right. They are the ones who pay for your boarding house, it's my duty to inform them of your misbehaviour.”

The young student panicked even more, and knelt down before the surly woman, "Oh, I beg you Miss Blackmore, I will be punished instead and do any unpleasant work !”

Miss Blackmore did not like to draw attention to herself at all, and so the girl begged her, half of the passengers had their eyes glued to the stage.

"Good heavens! Get up! Everybody's looking at us. It's all right, I won't say anything, at least this time, at the slightest next wrong move, I won't miss it!", She said in a disillusioned tone.

Anne got up at once and thanked her as cheerfully as she could, "Oh thank you Miss Blackmore! I won't disappoint you in the future!”

The lady didn't really seem to believe it, "If you say so..."

The redhead then took a serious look and asked, "Oh, I hope I am not being rude in asking this, but is your friend all right?”

Miss Blackmore sighed, "Well, indeed it does not concern you, but it can be said that he is getting better, at least in the short time I have been able to see him, God knows what will be later.”

Anne could see a deep sadness in the eyes of the old lady, it was the first time she had managed to perceive any emotion on the latter.

The two women arrived at the manor in the late afternoon, they had unloaded their luggage from the carriage, Anne walked ahead, she entered the manor first.

Diana, who had heard someone come in, rushed to the lobby to meet the person, she was half happy and worried that she would finally see her come home.

Then, she began to say, "Oh Anne! Thank God you came home early! If you only knew what...", She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Miss Blackmore arrive a few seconds later than the redhead.

The two friends looked at each other afterwards, they didn't really need to talk to understand the situation.

The young brunette immediately rectified as courteously as possible, "Oh Miss Blackmore, I hope your journey went well, with the girls we longed to see you again.”

But the mistress of the house was not fooled, "Oh, don't embarrass Miss Barry. I know you and Miss Shirley-Cuthbert were scheming. Let's not talk about that anymore.”

Immediately Miss Blackmore left for her apartments.

Anne and Diana also went upstairs to their room. But on the way, in the hallway, they met the other four girls, "So... You and Gilbert? Hmm..." said Josie with a haughty look. The other three girls said absolutely nothing, but each had a most mischievous smile.

It was then that Ruby shyly approached the redhead, "I don't know if Diana told you, but I did a terrible thing!", She then took Anne in her arms and continued talking, blubbering, "I'm so horrible! I've ruined everything! I don't deserve you to be my friend!"

The young redhead didn't understand at all what could upset the little blonde so much, but she still wanted to comfort her in a kindly tone, "Oh Ruby! Don't worry... no matter what you did, you will always be a wonderful friend.”

Ruby then stopped sobbing and added, "But I still stole your correspondence with Gilbert.”

Anne froze for a moment, then she reacted firmly, "What did you do?!"

A few moments later, Anne was in her room alone with Diana, the young redhead was finally able to breathe, her journey had totally exhausted her, not to mention the last events rich in emotion.

She was lying on her back, on her bed, she blew a big blow, then she started talking to her friend, Diana joined her at the same time, "Oh Diana... If you only knew... I have so many things to tell you.”

The young brunette sat down beside her friend and revealed a surprise, "Would you rather tell me before or after reading this?", she held Gilbert's five letters in her hand.

The redhead almost jumped out of bed when she saw them, "You got them back! Don't make this kind of secret!", she laughed.

She realized as the envelopes were all opened, "Oh Ruby...", she declared with some resentment.

The young brunette tried to take Ruby's side a little bit, "You know... It's wrong what Ruby did, but she came to me herself, and besides, I'm sure Josie influenced her a lot, you know how Ruby can be sometimes. Nevertheless, she came to her senses, she seemed happy for you, can you believe it Anne?", she concluded with a smile.

The young redhead was still upset with Ruby, but she nodded in agreement with her friend.

"I'd rather put his letters in a safe place, I'll read them tonight.", she said as she pulled out a box that was hidden under her bed.

Diana straightened up and looked intrigued, "So? I hope it didn't go badly?”

Anne came and sat down beside her friend, "Oh Diana, it was... perfect...", She fell on the mattress, a dreamy look in her eyes.

The young brunette smiled mischievously as she listened to her friend, "Well, at least all this hasn't been for nothing. I didn't think you'd get back from Toronto so soon..."

"I've never been to Toronto! Gilbert was coming to visit me! I ran into him in Montreal, when I was about to change trains! Can you believe that?! Sometimes I can get lucky after all!", The redhead was all excited as she told it.

"It's much more romantic! You were in a town you don't know, just the two of you, yes, you're very lucky Anne!", she exclaimed laughing.

"Then we went for a walk to discover the city, and also to find a place to sleep. We had dinner in a charming place, there was a nice park not far away. Aaah... I couldn't have wished for more. But...", at the end of her sentence she took a much less cheerful tone.

Diana was suddenly more attentive, "But?”

Then, the redhead began to go through the facts at breakneck speed, "That night, when we were lying in our room, I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to know what Gilbert had said to me in his 'lost' letters, and that's when he told to me... He said : _Anne, I'd like to propose to you._ And that's all he told. So I, of course, I didn't know what to say !!! What could I have said !! So I pretended to fall into a deep sleep !" She put her hands on her face, telling this moment aloud hit her harder.

The girl with brown hair did not know what to say at the time, she just had her mouth and her eyes wide open.

Then she declared, outraged, "You slept in the same room as Gilbert?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	21. Changes with Consequences

In his room at the University of Toronto campus, Jack had spent Sunday with his nose in his books, without his roommate, the time seemed a little longer than usual.

He had made no other friendships on campus, so the insecure young man preferred to stay in his room all day. Suddenly, he was bored to death when he saw Gilbert walk through the door.

The young redhead didn't expect it, so he jumped up and down, "Gil-Gilbert! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The dark-haired boy frowned, confused, "I'm home...?”

Jack got up out of bed, and looked sorry, "Oh...I see.”

This caused the young student to react as he was unpacking his luggage, "And what do you see?", he asked, stunned.

"Anne fired you, I take it that didn't go well.... I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow.", he said, scratching his head.

"I didn't go all the way to Charlottetown, in fact, Anne had left to visit me here in Toronto.” he said with a little smile on his face.

The redhead reacts immediately, "Sorry, quick conclusion, I should have noticed that kind of smile. And so...?" He asked him curiously.

Gilbert lowered his head to avert his friend's eyes, one could perceive a certain modesty, "We... stayed together in Montreal.”

Jack smiled and exclaimed, "Lucky you!”

The dark-haired boy nodded and couldn't help but let out a little laughter.

A little later, the two young men were on their way to the campus cafeteria for dinner.

On the road, Gilbert had stopped at a billboard, there were various announcements, one of which caught the attention of the young medical student.

This also attracted his friend, "Here... Are you interested in teaching now?”

The boy with the brown curls untied the advertisement, and put the piece of paper in his pocket, "Let's just say that... my money reserves are going to run out if I don't get a job soon.”

The redhead said in a most serious tone, "You know, if you need anything, I can... ", He was cut off by his friend, "No, that's not necessary, but thank you.", he said, tapping his friend's shoulder.

The two young students went on their way, Jack was pensive, something was bothering him, "You know, the ad you just picked up, I know this family, my father had befriended Mr. Stuart, he had made a very generous donation to his private clinic. Anyway, the point is, I know this address, if you need a guide."

Gilbert nodded and smiled, "Of course! It's true that I always forget that you lived here for a while.”

"I lived there for a short time, but long enough to remember the families I met there. And believe me, the Stuart family made a bigger impression on me than the others, I had been close to Ronald and Christine, Mr. Stuart's children, they're twins, I wonder what happened to them... When I moved to Halifax, Nova Scotia, I totally lost touch with them." he says, again lost in thought.

"In that case you will come with me! Furthermore, the advertisement does not indicate for which of his children he was looking for private lessons." The young man with the brown curls noted.

Jack began to laugh and confessed, "Oh, I'd put my hand out that it's Christine. Christine Stuart is by far the less disciplined of the two.", The young redhead had a slight smile on his lips, dreamy, he added, "She was very cute, if I wasn't... me... I would have wooed her.”

When the two young men finally arrived in front of the cafeteria, Gilbert turned to his friend, "You know, you shouldn't sell yourself short like that. Tomorrow get ready!" he teased.

The next day, on the Charlottetown side, Anne and Diana were on their way to Queen's College. Since the day before, the two girls had a subject that kept coming up.

"You won't escape it, Anne..." said the young brunette, raised her eyes to heaven.

"Oh Diana please...", replied her friend in a weary tone.

"You can't pretend to be asleep every time he brings it up.", she says sarcastically.

The student with the red hair stopped in her walk, "That's the problem, I couldn't do it. He... I could feel the look in his eyes. Making him sad... that's the worst thing.", she confided, full of regret.

The refined Diana Barry couldn't help but hold back a laugh. So Anne joined her friend at once, "Can I ask what you think is funny? My situation is not funny at all.", said the freckled girl, upset.

Diana, who had finally finished laughing, replied, "You always find a way to put yourself in this kind of situation, I'm really sorry to laugh about it Anne. But...you and Gilbert act as if you were engaged, when no formal commitment has been made, you act so flippantly." she concluded with a small smile.

This made the redhead sigh, and then she smiled back, "Can you blame me for that? For wanting to spend as much time as possible with the boy I'm in love with. Oh Diana... time has passed so quickly, that I don't regret anything, I'll be carefree then!”

The young brunette took her friend's hand and said, "Actually, I envy you very much, and the other girls too, but they'll never all admit it, especially Josie... Otherwise what did you take from Gilbert's letters last night?"

Anne looked very serious, and took out the letter that was in her pouch, "Here, you can read this passage.”

Diana began to read the famous passage aloud: " _To answer your question, what am I pretending to be? Well, I can't decently call myself a suitor, since I can't get married right away. I could very well commit myself to you, but as you seem to think, if I asked you to make a promise of engagement, it would be as if I were holding you in chains indefinitely. It wouldn't be fair to you. Actually, I'm only pretending to have fallen madly in love with you, Anne. Now that I know the nature of your feelings, I only wish to greedily receive your favours.",_ She almost blushed when she finished reading.

The redhead immediately expressed a fear, "But the passage of this letter is several weeks old... Gilbert must have changed his mind since then, but anyway, I have not yet read all his letters, then there's no point in getting in my head... I hope he won't do it Diana, if he proposes to me, I'm afraid I don't know what to say.”

Later in the day, the young students were in their English literature class, and Anne and Diana sat apart from the other four girls.

Since the young redhead had returned from Montreal, she had some resentment towards Ruby and Josie. Diana had tried to reason with her friend, but the betrayal was still too recent.

You could see Tillie and Josie were swooning in front of Mr. MacPherson, which was becoming a habit, even Ruby was getting into it, and that was hardly surprising, for she admired all the handsome boys, whoever they were.

And this even in front of poor Moody, who was at the other end of the class and saw his beloved acting like that.

Suddenly a man came into the classroom, Mr. MacPherson went to meet him, "This is Professor Hamilton, he's a professor of English literature just like me, he's here to stay for observation. For it so happens that I intend to leave my place to Mr. Hamilton.”

The whole class was surprised and half of the students seemed upset, led by Tillie and Josie, the tall blonde raised her hand to ask a question, "But sir, you did tell us that you would be our English literature teacher all through our schooling here, or at least for this year?”

Mr. MacPherson took a solemn air and said, "Sometimes life takes a direction you wouldn't have suspected. Nevertheless, I leave you in very good hands. This will be my last week of school, after which I will go to British Columbia.”

"B-but it's on the other side of the country!", Couldn't help but intervene, Josie.

"Indeed, but we wouldn't do it for love?" replied Professor MacPherson.

It was a hard blow for poor Josie, she learned in a single day that her crush would go thousands of miles and additionally to live with a woman.

Mr. Hamilton didn't seem to be a bad teacher, but the girls were much less enthusiastic about him. For indeed he did not have the same physical characteristics as his predecessor, he was rather small and thin, and wearing round glasses, a baldness was beginning to appear, nevertheless he had the eyes of a dreamer. And Anne noticed this instantly.

While in Toronto, Gilbert and Jack were on their way to the Stuart family home. The young redhead was the most anxious, because unlike Gilbert, he was apprehensive about seeing the girl who had turned his heart upside down after several years.

The two students were greeted by a butler and waited for half an hour in the parlour when Mr. Stuart finally entered.

Mr. Stuart was a man in his fifties, he had raven black hair and thick eyebrows, which made his eyes intense, not that he looked tough, but rather passionate.

"So... which one of you is Mr Blythe?", to this question put nonchalantly, Mr Stuart reached out to Jack and Gilbert to greet them.

Gilbert stood up and shook hands firmly with the host, “How nice to meet you, Mr. Stuart. I'm Gilbert Blythe, and this is my college classmate, Jack Collins." He said as politely as he could, and the young redhead imitated him.

"I'm also delighted, my butler told me you were here for the announcement. But you still laze me young to tutor, how old are you? ", Mr Stuart asked that with a touch of amusement.

Jack was surprised that Mr. Stuart didn't even recognize him.

The young man with the brown curls wasn't expecting this question at all, he tried to keep up face, "Well... I'm eighteen now, but I'm heading towards my nineteenth birthday, I think I've had some life experience already, I must have been an adult very quickly.”

Jack looked sadly at his friend and took the full measure of his friend's childhood.

Mr. Stuart sat down on the couch in front of the two young men and said, "I see... It is true that you seem to be a very respectable and... mature young man. But the truth... is that... I want to raise my daughter Christine, who is a selfish girl who prefers to go to dances and other frivolities rather than study. My daughter is sixteen years old, and she is going on her seventeenth birthday, she attends a girls' college, but I am afraid that the things she learns there will be enough, and I am thinking of having her change schools. Finally, all this to say, that I was expecting to have someone older, I don't really want my daughter and you to develop too intimate a relationship, it has to remain professional.”

Gilbert was not expecting this statement and immediately asserted forcefully, "Oh sir, I can assure you that I would have no inappropriate intentions towards your daughter!”

The young redhead who had been silent until now proudly added, "Allow me Mr. Stuart, but I must say that I have never seen a man so in love, and I can told this without ever having met his future fiancée." Gilbert could not conceal a smile, he could not contradict his friend.

Then timidly Jack asked, "So... you don't remember me? Not even my father Dr. Collins?”

Mr. Stuart was about to react when a young girl came in, "Well, I see you're interviewing without me. It's about me first after all, Father.”

She had dark raven black hair just like her father, she had a pink ribbon on her head. She wasn't particularly the prettiest girl, but she could have a certain charm. When Jack saw her, he couldn't lift his head, he was as if paralyzed, which made his roommate smile a little.

"Christine! Didn't you have book club this afternoon? "Asked her annoyed father.

"Introduce me to those charming young men." she said with sparkling eyes, which made Gilbert uncomfortable, and Jack blushed.

The young brunette moved in with her father.

"This is Gilbert Blythe and his friend... uh...?" Mr. Stuart thought long and hard, "Mr. Collins, who is apparently Dr. Collins' son, remember him?", he questioned his daughter.

Jack did not dare to look the lady in her eyes, and then she finally replied, "Oh yes! It's coming back to me now! We had played a lot of hide-and-seek as children!”

The young redhead raised his head and nodded without even opening his mouth, still like paralyzed.

Christine then added, "Well... I guess you're the Mr. Blythe we're going to hire?", she was waiting for confirmation, but in fact she had already decided that herself.

His father stood up to shake the young student's hand, "So you're hired! We will set up a schedule if you will.”

Gilbert didn't think it was going to be decided so quickly, but Mr. Stuart obviously felt confident enough with the young man.

However, could the same be said of the young woman...? She dissimulated it very well, but she found the boy with the brown curls to be just what she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	22. Thoughts That Assail Us

At the end of the classes at Queen's College, the two best friends were about to leave the institution to return to Blackmore Manor. They were walking down the hallway.

"You know... I've been thinking over what Mr. MacPherson said... " said Anne thoughtfully.

Diana was listening, and she just waited to hear what happened next.

The young redhead exclaimed with amazed eyes, "Isn't it romantic to sacrifice everything for love Diana?!”

The young brunette just nodded with a smile, she who had never really been in love had difficulty understanding what her friend meant. For the girl, her short experience with boys had been a failure, she had only succeeded in making one boy suffer. Part of her still blamed herself, but after all she had only wanted to experience new horizons, Jerry had at least offered her this. For her, it had been just a harmless little game, but for the young man it was much more, unfortunately she had only realised this too late.

The red-headed student continued her monologue, her look suddenly became melancholy, "I wonder... if I would be able to... leave everything out of love. I don't know if I'd like to live in Toronto, although I've never been there. I'm not sure I'd like to live in the city Diana. Charlottetown is still going by, because I'm still on Prince Edward Island, and greatness doesn't have much to do with Toronto I suppose. I hear it's even bigger than Montreal! And I was already impressed by this city! Besides... I think I'd like to live in Avonlea, I can't see myself living anywhere else. But..."

Diana, who saw her friend sink into a deep depression, interrupted her, "You still have plenty of time to think about it. And then Gilbert...”

It was then the young brunette's turn to be interrupted, Anne had just had a revelation, suddenly she became anxious, "He can never live in Avonlea! I just thought about it, but he never stopped saying that he didn't want to be a country doctor, he has bigger ambitions, he wants to change things. What could he possibly be doing here?!", she asked herself in a dramatic tone.

Then sarcastically, Diana asked her friend, "You say you're sure you want to live in Avonlea, but even for you nothing is certain.”

"Oh, but I'm sure Diana! I've never known such a beautiful place!", exclaimed the self-confident young redhead.

"That would mean you'd have to take Miss Stacy's place or commute daily to teach in other nearby villages.", relieved her faithful and proud soul mate, certain that she had changed her friend's mind.

"Yeah... I hadn't thought about it like that either, why hadn't I thought about it before...?" She asked herself, still thinking.

The two girls were finally out of the institution when they saw Josie, Jane, Tillie and Ruby, all four sitting on a bench along the walkway leading to Queen's.

Anne decided to pass in front of the girls without even looking at them, you could see Ruby's face full of remorse, as for Josie even if she didn't want to admit it, she felt guilty, she had gone too far this time.

The two soul mates walked with their heads held high and ignored the group of girls. Then Tillie and Jane rose to join them, to the dismay of the two young blondes who were now alone on the bench.

Tillie began to tease the redhead, "So Anne...what did you do with Gilbert this weekend? Oh! Did he ever propose to you?", She asked with a mischievous smile. Jane didn't say anything, but was also particularly curious.

Anne then hastily replied clumsily, "N-No! Absolutely not!”

The young girl with the generous shapes winked back at him, "Oh I see... you can't tell us these things..." She said smiling, allusively.

Diana looked down on the latter.

Jane, in turn, made a thought, "Hmm... And to think that you'll probably be the first of us to get married, you might also be the first to have children. You're not planning to do anything after Queen's, are you?”

That irritated the redheaded student, "Wha-What?!"

Jane continued her resonance, "Well... If you get married and have children, it's okay to stay home. I mean... unless you're like my sister... But Prissy no longer aspires to be a good wife.”

Diana interrupted the latter in a dry tone, "Prissy has certainly made the best decision of her life. You can't compare Mr. Phillips and Gilbert!”

Anne was silent for a moment, then suddenly she was carried away, "That's all you have to say! Marriage, children! I'm only going to be 17! Why am I torturing myself so needlessly! Do the boys only think about finding a wife to look after the children at home?!", With those words, the redheaded girl continued on her way to the mansion alone, leaving the three girls behind.

Diana gave the two girls a black look, which made it clear that she disapproved of what had just happened.

On the Toronto side, Gilbert had just finished his classes, he was alone in his room, he was getting ready to study, he was about to reach for a textbook that was on his bedside table, when he hesitated for a moment, and finally opened the drawer.

One could see the small white shell, and right next to it was a small velvet pouch.

The student with the brown curls then took the pouch and opened it, a ring was in it, it had belonged to his mother. A smile appeared on his face, he could finally imagine Anne wearing this ring on her finger one day, he could never have thought of anyone else. He had tried to convince himself otherwise months ago.

But when he was rehearsing his proposal scene, and he thought that Anne had rejected him after that famous night in the ruins, and he imagined with all his strength that it was Winifred he should propose to, the words seemed confused and unnatural. That morning he had thought, _"If it was Anne, I would know exactly what to say."_ , but in his mind the redhead was out of reach at that moment.

Fortunately, today the situation had radically changed. But a fear still persisted, what if Anne rejected him? He knew precisely how to make his request, he had had time to think about it during all his weeks, despite the fact that he was taking all his time studying.

He continued to fix the ring between his fingers, while he was lying on his bed, when suddenly Jack entered the room, Gilbert was not expecting it, he was startled, the jewel then spun from the young man's fingers, it fell to the floor and rolled to his roommate's feet.

The young redhead bent down to pick it up, Gilbert was embarrassed, frowned and had his eyes wide open, he cleared his throat and walked towards his friend, "Hum! That's mine.", he said as he ripped the ring out of his friend's hands.

Which amused Jack, he laughed and said, "I noticed that..."

The dark-haired boy wanted to change the subject because he was much too modest to confide in the moment, "So... Do you think you made a good impression earlier at the Stuarts? Well, especially with a certain person?", he asked amused.

"Please don't tell me about it, I tried not to think about it the rest of the afternoon..." The young redhead had a look of desperation on his face.

Jack sat up on his bed and then pulled himself together, "So... are you going to the Stuarts' this Saturday?”

Gilbert moved to the desk that was close to his bed to study and at the same time answered in a neutral tone, "Yes, I do.", Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "Would you like to join me...?”

His roommate then became nervous, "N-No no! I think it would be better if I abstained this time, if it's to stay silent for a whole afternoon, it wouldn't do any good!”

The dark-haired boy laughed out loud at his friend's remark, then took his pen in his hand and began to study.

In Charlottetown, Anne had rushed home from her last conversation with the girls, all her remarks had gone to her head, .she needed to be alone, and quiet, to be left with her thoughts.

She crossed the threshold of the manor door, and was about to start up the stairs, when she was interrupted in her walk, "Miss Shirley-Cutbert.", That very firm and authoritative tone which could only come from Miss Blackmore.

The young redhead turned around and politely replied, "Yes, Mrs. Blackmore.", but repressed a certain annoyance at being once again hampered in her quest for isolation.

Miss Blackmore stepped forward and declared, adamantly, "I have thought over your weekend getaway, and I think I should be a little tougher on you, so I have decided that until the Christmas break you shall have a different curfew from the other girls. You're not allowed to hang out after school, you should go straight home, and I won't accept any late arrivals.”

Anne's face, which until now had been as neutral as possible so as not to convey the slightest negative emotion, was about to fail, but she pulls herself together, "Mrs. Blackmore, I had thought about going to Avonlea this weekend, you're not gonna stop me from getting there?”

The strict lady took a deep breath and replied, "Well, you can imagine, I won't allow any more escapades. Since there's no guarantee that you're going to Avonlea to visit your family. I can consider having someone escort you to the station to make sure you get on the right train.”

The redheaded girl had been holding back so hard from not reacting for several minutes, this time it was too much, impulsively she let go, "Do you think boys have so many restrictions in their residence? I'm sure that my...friend had no worries when he came back, and absolutely no one asked him any questions! Oh yes! I'm sure no one cares what a boy can do while girls must be discreet and docile! Miss Blackmore, I find it unacceptable that you should intrude on our lives in this way! And you should know, that I also don't accept that our mail should be opened in this way before you hand it over to us! I would leave Friday afternoon for Avonlea, by the way, with or without a chaperone, I don't suppose you also want to sequester me in my room so I can't come out anymore?", This last question was asked haughtily.

The mistress of the house lost her words for a moment, she didn't expect the young redhead to react this way, so she simply replied, "Let it be.", And then she turned around.

Anne took a deep breath, she didn't believe it herself, she had just reprimanded Miss Blackmore. But this time it was too much, she wanted to get her strength back in Avonlea, and no one could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	23. An Early Day at Avonlea

A week had passed since Muriel Stacy left Sebastian Lacroix's house in a hurry.

It was the weekend, that Friday morning, Muriel was riding her motorcycle to Avonlea's school. All week she had been careful to avoid Bash, she kept thinking about what had happened at the end of dinner, and how ridiculous her reaction had been last Friday.

She didn't understand why she had reacted that way, Sebastian was a grieving man just like her, he was still grieving for Mary, she was still grieving for Jonah. There was nothing but a sincere friendship between them, so why did they leave in such a hurry?

The teacher wasn't particularly early that morning, not that she hadn't got up early enough, she had spent an unreasonable amount of time observing a nest of chickadees that had decided to take up residence in her garden, in one of the many nesting boxes she had made.

It was with a smile on her face that she left for school. Her day started so well that nothing could spoil it.

She was halfway there when she heard a strange noise coming from her motorcycle, and that's how she realized that fate had decided otherwise. Even though her motorcycle was very noisy, the rattling sound was unusual, and so it slowed down until it stopped moving at all. The vehicle was now at a standstill, the good mood she felt a few moments ago had turned into weariness.

Then, she got off the motorcycle and exclaimed, "Of course! It was far too beautiful! I guess you can't have it all!”, She knocked one of the wheels the vehicle, causing it to fall off, "Why do you have to let go of me today?!”

Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her, "Well, I wouldn't want to be in the place of that machine!”

Her eyes widened, she turned around, "Se-Sebastian, what are you doing here?!", she asked awkwardly.

This one was standing there driving his cart, he was not in work clothes, he was rather dressed that morning. He laughed and said, "I'd rather return this question to you, although I have an idea!", he stopped the chariot.

Muriel lowered her eyes and looked embarrassed at her motorcycle.

Sebastian continued, "Actually I was on my way to town, I had some errands to run.”

The young schoolteacher nodded, "Good luck with that.", she smiled.

The farmer then got out of his cart and walked to the broken down vehicle and began to lift the machine. This caused Muriel to react, "What are you doing?!”

Bash continued his maneuver and answered without even looking at her, "Well, I'm going to put this in the back of the cart, I'm not going to leave you here.", he said confidently.

"You really don't have to, I don't want to hold you up!", she exclaimed upset.

"You want to keep a whole class of students waiting longer?", he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Miss Stacy did not answer, but the look she gave him said much, for it was true that her class could be undisciplined at times, so if she was late she could not imagine what might happen in her absence.

So she just followed Sebastian, and sat on the edge of the chariot, once the motorcycle was set up, they were both off to school.

The two friends were very quiet on the way, which did not look at all like the young woman. And that Bash noticed, so he asked a harmless question, "So, is there going to be a spectacle this year at Christmas?"

The teacher seemed lost in thought, and then she replied unsure of herself, "Well... uh... yes."

The young farmer couldn't understand why she didn't grasp the pole he was throwing at her to start a conversation, why was she so quiet?

So he tried again, "And to think that Christmas is already three weeks away, time flies so fast... Are you making good progress in your preparations?”

Muriel seemed to be definitely absent, she couldn't help feeling a certain embarrassment but she didn't understand why, so she briefly replied again, "Uh...yes rather.”

This did not discourage Sebastian, "If you need help with the sets, don't hesitate! The first Christmas I spent at Avonlea, I had done it moving the decors, there had been some clumsiness on my part, but I think I'd be better off now! I'd like Delphine to see the spectacle too.”

The anecdote made the teacher react, "Oh! I didn't know that! Well, I wouldn't hesitate to call on you!”

Bash was quite pleased with her reaction, but he still found her a little off, so he continued on to another anecdote, "You know, Gilbert aside, the Cuthbert family was the first to accept me here, they invited me to Christmas Eve when they knew nothing about me. My first Christmas here was indeed a success, but this year, I'm afraid it's quite different.", Suddenly sadness took over his face.

The young teacher instantly understood the young widowed father's feeling, "You know, I can't promise you that this feeling will change over time, because I still feel the same way. But today I smile more than I cry when I think of him, maybe I have exhausted all my grief or maybe I just wanted to change it. I wish you that, Sebastian.”

Bash didn't answer anything, he simply threw a discreet smile at her.

Muriel, who was now more relaxed, asked Sebastian in a slightly more playful tone, "I'd be very curious to know your first impression when you spent that famous Christmas Eve at the Cuthbert's, and what did you think of Anne, for example, the first time you saw her?”

The young farmer burst out laughing and said, "The Cuthberts are simply the nicest people I have ever known! And I already had lots of ideas about who Anne could be before I met her, and I wasn't disappointed. I must say that I was sailing at sea with her greatest admirer!”

The young blonde-haired woman laughed in turn and then sighed, "Ah... I miss those young ones.”

They were only a few metres from the school, when they saw a cart on the opposite side of the road, the person in front of it made big signs. Sebastian began to giggle, while Miss Stacy dreaded what that person would say to her, for it was none other than Rachel Lynde.

When she reached their level, they greeted each other with their hands, Muriel noticed immediately that something was bothering the old woman, her expression was communicating for her.

"Well... It's about time you got here, Muriel, they all look a little overexcited over there.", she says, pointing to the school.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm only a few minutes late.", reassured the teacher firmly.

Then the old woman added, pretending not to be too interested, "Oh Sebastian! You here! You're going with Muriel to school now?", she asked in a tone that seemed a little irritated.

"It wasn't meant to be. Muriel broke down.", Bash said, pointing to the motorbike in the back.

"Oh...I see.", Rachel said with a pinched look, then she glanced at the back of the chariot.

Then, she added, "Good day to you! I'm busy!", Rachel exclaimed in a superior voice, and headed back to her destination.

Moments later, the two friends had arrived in front of the school, Bash went down first and showed gallantry by assisting the young blonde.

Muriel, not expecting it, smiled embarrassedly, her cheeks could be perceived to turn slightly pink as the caring man took her hand.

She finally realized that she had to hurry because she could hear her students heckling in the background, "Well... Thank you Sebastian! That was really nice of you.", She thanked him awkwardly as she prepared to go to her class.

He replied with a smile, and glanced at the motorcycle that was still on the back of his cart, "Uh... I almost forgot, do you want me to get your machine fixed or do you want me to drop it off at your home later?”

The young teacher was confused, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot that I was crowding you! You can even leave it here, I'll manage later, only I know how to tame this thing!”

Sebastian laughed, "In that case, I can at least help you take it home, if you want I can drive you home at the end of your classes. I would probably have finished what I have to do.”

"Oh! I really don't want to bother you any more!", She exclaimed, upset.

He also replied sharply, "You know very well that I don't mind! So, see you later! I wish you a good class.", he got back in his chariot at once, without the young blonde having had time to have the slightest reaction.

She entered her class with a smile on her face, even though the children were quite noisy, especially Minnie May Barry, who had decided to imitate Miss Stacy by putting herself on the blackboard. But that didn't even make the teacher grumble, she just pointed to her place, so that the girl would return to her place. The class then became silent and docile of itself.

Finally, the young woman thought that the day had definitely started in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	24. The Futility and Value of Gossip Exchange

At Green Gables, Marilla swept the floor as she used to do every morning. Matthew was feeding the chicken coop by sprinkling seeds in the feeders.

That morning was one of the Cuthberts' most common matinees.

When a cart was heard coming in the distance, this alerted the brother and sister, they instantly recognized Rachel Lynde driving the vehicle, which was quite rare, and even more surprising when it was only a matter of visiting the Cuthberts, she usually just walked in.

Marilla concluded instinctively that it must be urgent, if she took the trouble to drive to the Green Gables.

The charette passed in front of Matthew very quickly, and as he looked at it, he was confused and his mouth wide open. She was so focused on her task that she didn't even look at the old man.

As for Marilla, she took off her apron and walked out of the house, watching Rachel, hurriedly getting off the cart and tying her horse to a railing.

"Goodness gracious Rachel! What the hell is going on?!", asked the mistress of the house, worried.

"Boil some water for tea, Marilla, I've got things to tell you!", exclaimed the enthusiastic woman, who rushed to sit at the kitchen table.

This made her react even more, "Are you finally going to tell me what's going on, Rachel?!", she walked to the stove to light a fire and boil some water, and then sat down in front of her friend.

The latter resumed normal breathing and calmly replied, "You won't believe what I saw this morning Marilla. I was on my way to take my son to the White Sands station, as he was taking the first train to Charlottetown this morning."

"Good! Good! Get to the point Rachel!", retorted Marilla now impatient.

The gossip continued her story, "I decided to make a little detour to Avonlea's school to tell Muriel, I thought that perhaps she might be interested in my son's departure, since she had spent time with him..."

Her faithful friend looked up to heaven, "Well, certainly.”

"Well, believe it or not, the pupils were on their own, there was no teacher on the horizon. They were even starting to heckle!", Suddenly Rachel knocked on the table, "And there! Who do I see coming! Muriel and Sebastian side by side in a charette! They were talking and laughing!", she exclaimed in outrage.

Marilla, who had been waiting for several minutes for the reason for her friend's hurried arrival, was more than disappointed, "Well, so what?”

Rachel replied scandalized, "So what?! Sebastian was clearly accompanying her to work, they were flirting! »

Her friend sighed, all this had exhausted her, "We're not at school anymore Rachel!”

Offended, she said, "And you, you are too naive Marilla, when the people in Avonlea find out, they will all talk about it!”

Marilla looked at her old friend with an evil eye, "And talk about what exactly? They're just good friends, they've been seeing each other for a few months now, they have a lot more in common than we think. Miss Stacy understands very well what Sebastian is going through, more than some people I wouldn't mention.”, She was clearly implying that her friend might sometimes lack compassion.

"Certainly...It's good that Muriel can share her experience of grief, but I've seen what I've got..", Concludes Rachel, who was adamant about it.

Suddenly Matthew rushed home, "Our Anne! She's coming today!”, he exclaimed, even though he was usually so reserved, but when it came to Anne, he couldn't help but show his joy. He was holding a telegram in his hand.

Marilla reacted immediately, "Matthew! What are you thinking about?! I just swept the broom and your shoes are full of dirt ! Let me see that.", She said, pointing to the paper, as she read it, her face lit up.

Rachel watched the brother and sister, and couldn't help but say, "Well, I must admit, I can't wait to see that little one again!”

Matthew had a smile on his face that never left him, but abruptly became more serious, he addressed his sister, "I'd like to avoid a certain subject tonight, if you don't mind... I'm also worried that she might be distracted from her studies, but I trust her.", With those words, he left the room.

Which immediately piqued the gossip woman's curiosity, "What did she do? Could it be that Anne had met a young man in Charlottetown?"

Marilla couldn't help but sigh, "I didn't want to tell you about it Rachel, but I need an opinion.”

Her friend was all ears, ready to hear new gossip, "Do, do, do... Of course, this will remain between us.”

She didn't really believe a word of it, so she stared at her for a moment, as if to see if she was sincere.

Rachel felt compelled to explain, "Oh come on Marilla, you can confide in me, you know you're my closest friend, I share gossip with you first. What interest would I have in doing it with someone else?”

Then, Marilla began to state the situation, "I had gone to Charlottetown last Saturday to run some errands, I had planned to pay Anne a surprise visit, and it turns out she just wasn't there. However, all of her classmates were there. And I know for a fact that she wasn't just out running errands or whatever. Her friends seemed to know that, but they were trying to protect her. I mean... Josie Pye mentioned a boy. And then I automatically knew why she wasn't there.”

Her friend couldn't help but react instantly, "I'm telling you the way I think, this is intolerable behaviour for me. Do you even know the identity of the young man? In just a few weeks a boy managed to turn her head? I admit that I am a little surprised at her, she is a stubborn girl, your Anne, but she is still a girl.”

The mistress of the house could not help smiling, "Oh yes, she is stubborn! But this boy took several years to do. Anyway, I don't know what to say to her, should I punish her? She's practically an adult... but she's still a child to me."

Rachel immediately replied, "She's still a child! So beware, Marilla! It is true that she has grown up, that she is probably wiser than before, but she has certainly not finished experiencing the things of life. Explain to her about boys, there are etiquette to be observed after all. You can't venture out with a young man you haven't even introduced to her parents, especially if he doesn't intend to propose to her.”

"Oh, but Anne can't get married! She's far too young for that!", Exclaimed Marilla.

Her friend laughs out loud, "So now she's not an adult anymore?”

"She hasn't even turned 17 yet.", Marilla replied firmly, "She has so many things to do, she can't get married now.", She said thoughtfully.

Rachel was suddenly taken aback, "You seem really worried about this, is this a serious candidate? Part of me had always thought that Anne was in love with Gilbert Blythe, you know, since you told me what happened last Christmas. There were other clues, too, but what do you want, fate is out of control.”

Sneakily, Marilla started giggling.

"There's nothing funny about what I just said, Marilla!", her friends lose one's temper.

"Well, it's true that last Christmas was really something, it's the first time there were so many of us around a table, when I think back, it's going to be really hard for Sebastian this year. Mary had cooked so well, she had received us so well, as she was about to have Delphine...", Marilla confided sadly.

Then she added with a smile, "You weren't wrong, actually I've known it myself for years... Anne and Gilbert are very much in love with each other and..."

The latter was cut clean by her friend, "Gilbert Blythe! He's your Anne's suitor! But that's wonderful! Anyways, her behaviour remains completely unacceptable! That explains a lot! Now I know why Gilbert didn't continue his relationship with that girl from Charlottetown."

Marilla replied immediately, "I think you can call it a suitor indeed. But don't ever mention that Charlottetown girl again, I've grown a few white hairs..."

"Getting back to your primary concern, I don't think Anne will get married right away. Gilbert is studying medicine in Toronto, right? The distance between them is kind of to your advantage in a way.", said Rachel quite confidently.

The lady of the house finally admitted, "You know that these children deserve to be happy more than anyone else, if they decided to get married I couldn't even oppose it, it would be really difficult for me.”

Suddenly her friend called out to her, "I think your water is boiling.”

Which brought her out of her reverie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	25. Memories of a Past Christmas (Special Chapter)

A pot of water was simmering on the fire, Mary rushed to the stove to plunge the vegetables into it, she was at the end of her pregnancy but that didn't stop her from spending time in the kitchen. She was very keen to prepare dinner for Christmas Eve.

She was humming in the kitchen, probably thinking she was alone, when someone came through the front door and made himself heard.

"Well, I'll never get used to that wonderful smell!”

This startled the pregnant woman who stopped humming, "Gilbert! You scared me so much! Make more noise when you come in or announce yourself!", she exclaimed, laughing.

He smiled, "I thought I'd made enough noise, you were singing a little loudly apparently.”

Mary rolled her eyes, "Yeah, mock me... By the way, did you see Bash on your way in?" She asked, suddenly anxious.

"No, I don't know where he went to cut down his tree, I hope he didn't get lost!" laughed the dark-haired boy gently.

That didn't make the young woman laugh at the moment, "Oh, you know I like to make fun of Bash as much as you do, but it's getting late! The Cuthberts should be here in two hours!”

"I would have gone to look for him, but...", the hesitant young man began to say.

The mother-to-be sighed and said, "I'm doing just fine on my own! Don't worry, the baby and I will be fine!”

Gilbert, true to himself, did not give up, he could not help worrying about the expectant mother, "Bash would also resent me for going to fetch him instead of being with you.”

Mary was getting to know Gilbert well, and the young man's worried eyes did not deceive her, so she firmly affirmed to reassure him, "Anne must come early, she wanted to help me at all costs, she should not be long now, does that reassure you?", she asked him with a small smile.

The young man's eyebrows raised, "I guess so... I'll wait for Anne to come then.”

"Well...well... You can be stubborn sometimes, young man.", She teased him.

At Green Gables, Anne was getting ready in her room, she was at the height of despair, "My beautiful dress ! Why do we have to grow up?!”

Marilla, who had heard the latter lamenting, arrived hurriedly, "Anne?! My goodness gracious! What's going on?! We can hear you moaning all over the house!”

The young redhead was in a state of shock, her dress was half put on, "Oh Marilla! I'm at the height of despair! My dress! My sublime dress! I can't close it anymore! It's as if it just appeared overnight !", she said, taking a look at her chest.

This made the woman in the bun smile, "Come on, Anne... you must have guessed, why do you think I made you new dresses?”

"No offense, Marilla, but those dresses you made aren't suitable for Christmas Eve. I already miss this dress, I've experienced such beautiful things wearing it...", she said melancholy.

Marilla approached the girl, "Come on, come on... You'll have others, and you'll probably have even more wonderful times with these.”

Anne stood in front of the mirror of her dresser, then touched the lace of the collar on her dress, "But she will forever be my very first sublime, magnificent, puffy-sleeved dress.”

The elderly woman stood behind the redhead, watched her declare her words filled with sadness, and then she pulled herself together, "Well, come with me, in my old clothes I must have some blouses and skirts that will do for tonight. Of course I've never worn the kind of dress you like so much, it will be rather sober.”

Then they both left for Marilla's room.

A little later, with her bonnet on her head and topped with a braid, Anne mounted her mare Belle, and set off in the direction of Gilbert Blythe and Sebastian Lacroix's estate.

Winter was well settled, the landscape was covered with immaculate snow, the young redhead marvelled at the view. Belle was galloping so fast, that her hairstyle, as so often, didn't last long, she had almost lost her bonnet.

She finally arrived in front of the house, and saw Gilbert sitting on the porch, concentrated enough not to have seen her arrive. He was well covered, wearing his red plaid coat and gloves, but that didn't stop him from having his nose in a medical book and turning the pages. The girl smiled terribly, she didn't know why she was so touched by this scene.

She then dismounted from the horse and tied him to a wooden stake near a tree that was several meters from the house, and so the young man finally saw the redhead, a cheerful look came over his face, then he closed his book and stood up to meet her.

Anne had a strange emotion that had been growing lately, she didn't know the reason for it, but more and more frequently, this feeling crept into the pit of her stomach when she saw the young man with the brown curls, and that day, there was no lack of it.

As for Gilbert, he was always happy, and even particularly impatient to see the young girl. Although Bash had teased him about his relationship with Anne, he still hadn't confessed to having feelings for the young redhead, but he was less and less contradicting his friend's remarks.

The understanding between the two rivals had been quite good over the past year. Only, they seemed to be at a turning point in their friendship, getting lost in each other's eyes was becoming something that happened all too often.

While walking towards her, the young man greeted her first, "Hey! I was just waiting for you!", he said with a cheeky little smile.

The redhead's eyebrows raised, she teased him and looked at the book he was still holding in his hands, "Were you waiting for me? Did you need help with your science class? You should know that I am more of a literary girl than a science girl.”

This remark made Gilbert laugh, "I wouldn't be surprised if you also found a passion in science.", which made the girl smile.

The young man looked more serious and added, "Actually, I have to go and look for Bash, he's been looking for a tree for hours, and since the sun is about to set, Mary was worried. And I didn't want to leave her alone.”

Anne nodded, but her gaze was quickly drawn to her red locks which were now free, she realized she had lost the ribbon that held her hair in place again, and she hated to go out with her hair free, let alone let Gilbert see it.

Then realizing this, she decided to cut the exchange short and join Mary in the kitchen, "I...I'll join Mary then, good luck finding Sebastian.", she said nervously.

The dark-haired boy did not understand this sudden change in behavior, he frowned, and then he asked, "Oh Anne! Wait! Could you please take this book with you, I'm not going to take it with me.", He handed her the book, she nodded and took the book of his hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, but Anne turned away first, this brief exchange had embarrassed her, it had only lasted a few seconds, but she wanted the feeling to stop.

Mary was still in the kitchen preparing the meal, when she saw Anne walk through the door, "Oh I see the fresh air has invigorated you young lady! I imagine you have met the most worried young man on the whole island." she said, laughing.

That made the redhead smile, then she said, as if to change the subject, "How are you and the baby?"

The mother-to-be stroked her round belly and replied, "Oh... well, he or she shouldn't be too long now, I can't wait.”

The freckled girl came up to her and asked, showing her hand, "May I?", Mary nodded and smiled, "Come over here.", she took Anne's hand and placed it on her belly. She could feel the baby move, her eyes lit up, "Oh isn't that wonderful! I can already feel that this baby will have character just like its parents!”

"Well, now you'd better speed it up, young lady, time is running out! It's time to start this famous recipe!", the lady of the house signalled firmly.

At the same time, Gilbert was riding through the snowfields on horseback looking for Sebastian, he was about to enter the forest when he heard someone call out to him, "Hey! Blythe! Where do you think you're going?"

The dark-haired boy turned around and sighed in relief, "Bash! You know Mary was worried about you!”

The father-to-be was dragging his carefully chosen tree by hand, "Oh?! For once it's not you that's worrying, by the way, Mary is..."

Gilbert cut him off, "With Anne.", he dismounted from his horse, and then mockingly remarked, "And who cares now?”

"I guess when your future wife is expecting a child, you won't be worried at all, Mr. Worry.", Sebastian replied just as sarcastically as his friend.

Which made the young man roll his eyes, "We'd better hurry, it would be nice if the tree was ready before the Cuthberts arrive.", He said firmly, hooking the tree to the horse so that the horse could shoot it.

With a mischievous smile Bash said, "You're right, let's not keep your future in-laws waiting.”

Gilbert didn't get up, he just smiled in disapproval.

At Green Gables, Matthew was in the barn, polishing up his present for tonight, while Marilla was getting impatient, she headed to the barn.

"Good God, Matthew! I think you've sanded this wood enough, it's time for you to go get ready, we have to leave in less than an hour!", With those words the elder sister returned home.

As for the old man, he was very happy to have finished his work.

On the side of the Lacroix and Blythe's house, the two cooks had just finished their work, Anne was laying out the biscuits on a tray. Mary, meanwhile, was setting the table in the dining room.

The young redhead had taken the time to pull her hair back a little, with pins that the mistress of the house had lent her. She then took advantage of a moment to put Gilbert's manual back in his room, seeing a mirror that was close to the boy's bed, she moved towards it and tried to arrange her hair again.

Mary, passing by, noticed that Gilbert's bedroom door was open, she had gone to close it, but instead she saw the young girl protesting against her reflection, she sneered and said, "Well!well! It's no use trying so hard about the way your hair looks, I have a feeling he'll settle for any cut.”

"I...I had only come to drop off Gilbert's book.", Anne barely had time to react when the mother-to-be was no longer at the door, but she heard her and answered from across the hall, "Who's talking about Gilbert now?”

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Bash entered the house with the tree under their arms, "My wife will treat us again tonight.", said the father-to-be, breathless from his journey.

His young friend dropped the tree on the floor, "I'll let you set up the tree! It's your fault we're not early, I'd like to take the time to wash up if possible!”

"Yes, go get yourself pretty while others are working!", Sebastian replied in a playful tone.

Gilbert sneered and left the room.

Moments later Mary arrived in the living room and saw her husband fighting with the tree.

"Ouch! Damn! You're not happy to be in this house so you're sticking your thorns in my skin!”

This made his wife laugh out loud, "Do you think a tree can really take revenge?”

The latter turned around and walked towards it, he stooped down to speak to her belly, "I hope you will be less insolent than your mother.", The pregnant woman looked up to heaven and put a hand on her belly, "And I hope you will be less insolent than your father.”

At the same moment the young man with the brown curls was walking down the upstairs corridor and was about to go to his room, the door was open wide enough to see that a young redhead was in despair, still trying to fix her hair.

Gilbert then stopped at the threshold of the door and did not dare to interrupt the impetuous girl, he observed her for a moment, no longer controlling his eyes which overflowed with a certain tenderness whose scope he did not grasp.

Anne continued to place her pins and to rant and rave against her hair, she sighed one last time, which made the young man smile timidly.

She then walked towards the exit, and that's how she saw him, he was still standing in front of the entrance to his room, she didn't know that Gilbert had actually been standing there for several seconds just looking at her.

The redheaded girl felt terribly embarrassed, "Gil-Gilbert I... I was just returning your manual. I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have snuck in like that! I didn't take the liberty of going through your things, I can assure you!”

"But I wasn't going to accuse you of anything! It was me who asked you to do it after all! Thank you.", he thanked her with his most beautiful smile.

She didn't know what to say so she simply nodded in response and left the room.

The young man tried to approach her before she left the floor, "Your hair, it grew well, I think it's the first time that...", he didn't even have time to finish his sentence, Anne cut it off instantly, "I'll see you later.", she said simply in a most neutral tone.

The redhead then walked down the steps, leaving the young boy confused behind her. Lost in her thoughts, one detail had caught her attention, or rather several, for some time she had felt that there was some kind of change in her relationship with Gilbert, it had nothing to do with the sensations she felt in the pit of her stomach, no, it was rather a question of the behaviour of the dark haired-boy. She couldn't put her finger on it, it was something that she felt and that often made her feel uncomfortable, a bit like what had just happened.

What if he talked about her hair because he actually watched her fix it? No, it didn't make sense, it was simply impossible, Gilbert is just a friend, why would he do that? She suddenly thought back to what Cole had revealed to her several months ago, that his class rival had a crush on her. It was completely insane and came out of nowhere, she thought.

The girl was so much in her thoughts that she forgot for a moment that she was not alone in the house, she came back to earth when she saw the young couple in the living room decorating the tree.

Suddenly Mary looked at the redhead and exclaimed, "Anne, you're just in time!”

Anne approached the tree, "It's beautiful! You chose it perfectly well Sebastian!", she declared with her eyes lit up.

The father-to-be smiled, "I admit I'm proud of that.”

"Tell me, Anne, do you mind finishing decorating the tree? Gilbert might even come and help you afterwards.", Mary asked almost innocently.

Which soon amused Bash, "Yes, Gilbert will be more than happy to help you.”

The young redhead nodded with a broad smile, "I would do it with pleasure! Oh but I'll have to go and get some things!”

The newlyweds then watched as Anne rushed outside to look for things that could still embellish the tree, they both stared at each other and started laughing.

A few moments later, Anne returned to the living room with her arms full of everything, pine cones, holly branches, and ribbons she had asked Mary for.

She settled down at the foot of the fir tree and began her work, she began to make a wreath with the branches of holly, she also added some small pine cones on it.

Once she was finished, she looked at the wreath she had just made with a huge smile, "Isn't that the most exquisite thing?” she wondered.

An irrepressible desire took hold of her, the young redhead wanted to try on her wreath, and see what it would look like with it on.

She walked to the hall of the house, where she knew there was a small mirror, and placed the wreath on her head, and that's when she forgot that holly leaves sting, but they could also get caught in the hair.

Her eyes glazed over when she became aware of her foolishness, and as a misfortune that never happens alone, she saw Gilbert coming down the stairs to the hall, he couldn't help smiling when he saw the young girl in an embarrassing but equally amusing situation.

He finally got up to the redhead and asked before he acted, "May I?"

Anne just nodded her head, and the young man passed his hands delicately around the wreath, which was slightly tangled in her hair.

He took care to remove the locks that had become entangled in the leaves carefully, not wanting to hurt the young redhead or damage her hair.

Gilbert was standing in front of Anne, he had never been so close to her before, and she couldn't help but look him in the eye when he was concentrating on his task, he realized this and smiled a rather intimidating smile at her. This made the girl look away and she didn't know where to stand.

Suddenly the front door of the hall opened, Marilla and Matthew entered, they came face to face with the two young people, at first puzzled by the situation, seeing Gilbert's hands on the young redhead's hair, Marilla began to smile and when to Matthew he was simply mute and embarrassed as usual.

This did not escape the eyes of the girl, so she panicked, "Thank you! I-I think I'll be okay!", she walked to the stairs and went upstairs without really knowing where she was going.

As for Gilbert, he stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds, definitely disturbed by what had just happened, then he realized that the girl's family was still present and they were still staring at him not understanding the situation. The embarrassed dark-haired boy, not knowing where to stand, went to the living room to finish decorating the tree.

The Cuthberts then went to greet their hosts, Marilla helped Mary finish the few preparations for the meal and helped her prepare some dishes.

Matthew walked him and Sebastian into the dining room to start serving drinks. He also placed the present he had made at the foot of the fir tree, it was a beautiful wooden rocking horse.

Everything was finally ready for Christmas's Eve to begin, just missing the guests around the table.

Anne finally returned to the salon a little later, her hair finally free of the wreath, she walked over to the tree and placed her holly wreath among the branches of the tree.

She thus saw the decoration that Gilbert had finished alone, her eyes overflowing with admiration, one could conclude that she liked it very much.

Everyone finally gathered around the table and shared their delicious meal, Sebastian and Mary were ecstatic to spend their first Christmas's Eve together, the Cuthberts were thrilled to see their family grow. Anne and Gilbert also made no secret of their joy at being reunited in this way. Throughout the meal, many glances were exchanged between the two young people, glances that they were still unable to understand either of them, and yet they were the only ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoy this special chapter.  
> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.  
> The drawing is made by me, as usual, i post my drawings on instagram and twitter : @emneeli


	26. Hello Dear Snow Queen

It had been a long week for the young redhead, but the day had finally come when she had to leave for Avonlea.

That afternoon, Anne left earlier than usual to go to Charlottetown train station, she had packed her suitcase the day before and took it with her to Queens, her friend Diana had done the same, the latter also looking forward to a weekend in Avonlea.

The two friends then walked to the station, the young brunette noticed that her friend had been in dilemmas lately, and the girls at Blackmore Manor were not doing anything about it, quite the contrary. Being away from them was surely going to be good for Anne.

Although her classmates seemed to like the young redhead, jealousy could consume some of them, and without even realizing it, they hurt their friend. Diana was then her only infallible support.

The redhead had been strangely quiet all the way, so her friend decided to start a topic of conversation, "You must be looking forward to seeing Matthew and Marilla again, aren't you?”

She remained pensive and did not answer anything, so the young brunette continued, "For my part, I am looking forward to seeing my parents again, but I am a little afraid of it. In their last letter, my mother had written to me that they had something to ask me, and I must say that I always expect the worst with my parents.”

Anne was definitively lost in her thoughts, nothing existed around her, not even her faithful kindred spirit.

They finally arrived at the station and boarded their train to Bright River. Sitting in their carriage, the train had just started, when suddenly Anne finally decided to come out of her silence, "I know! I'll tell them that: not having had any news, I was afraid that something bad had happened to Gilbert, so I decided to go and see him on the spot. If I say it that way, it'll be all right, isn't it?”

Diana then looked at her friend, caught off guard, she simply nodded, "Uh, yes...I guess.”

The young redhead did not understand her friend's lack of enthusiasm, so she didn't insist on the moment.

A few hours later, the two friends were at Bright River station, William Barry was waiting for the girls on the platform, he was accompanied by his coachman who was going to carry their two small suitcases.

"Father!" Diana exclaimed with a smile on her face, and when he saw her, he gave her a big sign, and she leapt into the arms of her father, the one was visibly surprised, since gestures of affection are not a great custom in the distinguished Barry family.

Anne was content to say a shy, "Hello Mr. Barry.", Not wanting to interfere with the reunion of father and daughter, such a scene filled her with joy, especially since later it would be her turn to rehearse it with the Cuthberts.

Once settled in the carriage, Mr. Barry's behaviour was unusual to say the least, he seemed nervous, and this did not escape the eyes of the two teenage girls.

Of course a certain modesty prevented Diana from questioning her father, she was also afraid that he would tell her that it did not concern her, that it was an adult matter.

As the carriage arrived at the white way of delights, which was no longer in bloom, winter was slowly settling in, Anne could not help but alert the coachman to stop.

"Can you stop the carriage here please? I can't wait any longer, I have to walk a bit!" Exclaimed the young redhead.

"But Anne! There's still a long way to go to Avonlea! Do you really want to walk all the way?!", her friend worried.

The coachman did so, and Anne jumped out of the carriage with her suitcase, in front of the father and the daughter.

She turned around and said, "Oh Diana whatever! I waited too long! I'll even come running if I have to! But I want to savour this exquisite moment!”

She was like in a dream, she was finally seeing those beautiful landscapes again after those months spent in Charlottetown, it was like taking a big breath of fresh air, nothing will ever be worth the air and the perfume of Avonlea.

No matter if the trees were no longer in bloom, the first snows will probably arrive in a few weeks, each season had its beauty, she thought.

The young redhead began to run through the greenery and fields, she never ran out of breath, except for the beauty of the great expanses of plains.

So she saw the Barry's horse-drawn carriage moving away far ahead, she then decided to cross the haunted wood, even though it was getting late and night was beginning to come, Anne didn't have an ounce of fear in her, the young girl was much too excited to think of anything else but Matthew and Marilla.

She then took the lovers' lane, briefly thinking about Gilbert and the possibility of walking this way together next time she came to Avonlea. Perhaps they could exchange kisses and flirt, this scandalous thought made the young redhead smile.

At last she saw the Green Gables far away, and nothing seemed to have changed, she couldn't hold back her joy and ran more and more towards the Cuthbert's house.

Marilla and Matthew were already on the porch waiting impatiently for their Anne, they were even starting to worry about her, they knew she was due to arrive with the Barry's in a carriage, so it was surprising not to see her arrive.

The older sister was the first to express her concern, "Matthew, the sun has gone down now and Anne is still not here, should we..”

And she was instantly cut off by her brother who exclaimed, "Anne!", He walked towards the young girl and ran nearly, and Anne did the same and dropped her suitcase and jumped into Matthew's arms.

"I missed you so much!", cried the redhead as Marilla watched the scene from afar smiling and with tears in her eyes. Her brother couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy as well.

Once her embrace with Matthew was over, she went to the woman in the bun to rehearse the scene, and the emotion was the same.

Jerry, who was in the house at the time, came out and waved to the young girl, "And you don't say hello to me?", he asked mockingly. Anne smiled and went towards the young man, "Oh Jerry, you're here!", she took him in her arms in turn.

A few moments later, Anne had made herself a little toilet before supper with her family, she glanced out of her bedroom window, and saw her famous Snow Queen, no longer in bloom but still here in the same place. Everything was intact in the room, finally Jerry had moved to another part of the house, a room that had once served as a storeroom but which they had turned into a rather spacious room.

The girl was literally glowing, so she went down to the dining room and discovered a soberly set table.

Marilla tried to justify herself, "I-I'm sorry, if we had known earlier you were coming this weekend I would have prepared a special meal, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow!”

Anne smiled and answered with the greatest sincerity, "Oh no, it's perfect Marilla! I wanted to find all this again, a simple meal like we used to have in the old days suits me perfectly!”

They sat around the table and shared their dinner, consisting of soup and some bread.

After some banalities exchanged during the meal, Anne took the floor to return to a certain subject, "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have hidden my expedition to Montreal from you, Diana told me everything, and I'm sorry I wasn't there that day, Marilla. I had no intention of hiding anything, and I...”

"You don't owe us an apology.", Matthew intervened in a firm tone.

The redhead insisted, "Of course i have to! I must have disappointed you terribly, and I cared about you.”

This time she was cut off by a upset Marilla, "You were in Montreal?! I wasn't sure if you went to see Gilbert in Toronto, but what were you doing in Montreal?!”

"Well, I...", the young girl didn't know how to explain it.

"We had agreed not to discuss this subject tonight.", Matthew reprimanded firmly as he looked at his sister.

But unfortunately the bun lady couldn't hear her brother at that moment, and Jerry, who was also present at the scene, didn't really understand what was going on, so he just looked at his plate and wiped it with a piece of bread.

Not wanting to create an argument, Marilla began to say serenely, "You know how much we appreciate Gilbert, and we are very happy that you share the same feelings and that you have declared yourselves to each other, but ..”

This one was cut off by Jerry, who sarcastically said, "It's about time.", and he was stared at by the entire table, " Uh... oh, sorry." he immediately apologized, and lowered his head back to his plate.

The mistress of the house resumed, "...but you must not miss classes for frivolous reasons." Then hesitantly she added, "And then... There are etiquette to be observed, I know Gilbert is a well-mannered young man but you are so young.”

Anne felt terribly embarrassed by the way the discussion was going, and it was worse for Matthew, who didn't know where to stand.

She then timidly replied, "Ma-Marilla, I don't know what you're referring to, but Gilbert and I.... ", and she was immediately interrupted by Marilla, "Please, Anne! I was your age too, you know very well what I am referring to. Please just behave yourself."

Panicked and thoughtlessly the young redhead was about to say something she would regret, "We-we shared a room in a Montreal hotel, but I-I can promise you that we behaved well!”

"You shared a room?!", Marilla exclaimed outraged. Matthew and Jerry looked at each other for a moment, their eyes stunned, and then fixed their plates again.

At the same time at the Barry's house, Diana was happy to be reunited with her family, but since she had arrived, the young girl had felt that something was being kept from her, and this proved to be true just when her parents called her to join them in the lounge for a discussion.

Eliza Barry was sitting on the couch and motioned for her daughter to sit next to her, while her husband William was sitting in an armchair across her. She then simply began to declare to her daughter, "You know that we love you and desire your happiness, for that reason we have allowed you to continue your studies at Queens College, we have also concluded that we will go to Paris for a whole term. Nevertheless..." Ms. Barry paused for a long time before hesitantly resuming, "It wasn't just that. There's the Wright family who now live in Paris, they have a son named Fred, and we thought you could get to know each other there if you wanted to..”

Diana cut off her mother before she had time to finish, "Mother, I... Do you ever think about anything other than my future marriage? Do you care about my education at all?”

Ms. Barry began to get angry, "Don't start answering me like that, of course it matters to us, we know that now. That's why ... if you still want, we'll let you take the Paris Conservatory exam when you graduate from Queens College.”

The young brunette couldn't believe her ears, "The Paris Conservatory? But I don't know if I'd be up to it!”

Eliza then argued, "Well you see, that's where things get interesting, Mr. Wright works at the Paris Conservatory, he's actually on the board of directors, if he likes you he probably could..”

Once again the upset girl cut her mother off, "Oh no! Mother I refuse! Is that what you want? My career to begin on a hoax?!”

William Barry, who had said nothing before, intervened, "Let's not go too fast, career is still a premature term for you. Anyway, you won't have that many opportunities, we haven't even talked about marriage yet.”

"Marriage?! But I don't even know this man!", exclaimed the outraged girl.

Then his father added, "But you'll get to know him, I know for a fact that he's a very charming young man.”

Hearing those last words, it was too much for Diana, so she stood up, and looking at her father, she said, "I guess you'll have a lot to gain from this, won't you?", and then she left the room, leaving her parents stumped.

Minnie May, who had heard all of the conversation, entered the lounge to happily tell her parents, "Diana Barry is a rebel! Diana Barry is a rebel!”

For completely opposite reasons, both Diana and Anne were not expecting this kind of reunion, their weekend in Avonlea was not going to be a restful one after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	27. Engagement is a broad topic

Dinner had ended in a heavy silence at Green Gables, after Anne's clumsiness during supper, everyone was content to look at their plates.

Marilla was visibly overwhelmed, what advice could she give? Or what lesson could she teach? The latter had only had a very short love affair when she was Anne's age, unfortunately for her, she had never been able to continue her relationship with John Blythe, fate had decided otherwise, so she didn't know what Anne was going through at the moment.

The woman in a bun was sitting by the fire and was pensive, she began to imagine what her life with him could have been like. If she had followed him, marriage would have been the logical next step. She would probably have enjoyed every moment as best she could with her beloved, and perhaps she would have acted like Anne.

In spite of everything, the regrets she had felt for years had recently turned into something else. After all, if she had continued her life with John Blythe, she probably would never have known the little redhead, and she would have been somewhere playing the slave in a large family. As for Gilbert, he simply wouldn't be here.

That's why things had to evolve that way, she thought. What would Prince Edward Island be without these two ambitious young people? As her mind wandered further and further astray, she decided to stop her daydreaming, got up from her armchair and went upstairs.

Once in the corridor, she was on her way to her room, when she stopped and hesitated for a moment as she glanced at the girl's bedroom door. She finally decided to knock on the door, she heard Anne answer shyly, "Yes", and then she opened the door.

The freckled girl was ready to go to bed, she had put on her white dressing gown, she was still uncomfortable because of the latest events, so worried, she panting, "Oh Marilla! Now I know what it looked like! But, Gilbert, I hadn't heard from him in weeks, he was obviously waiting to hear from me too, so we met halfway at the Montreal train station, and then...”

Marilla approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, "Come on, come on, you have nothing to worry about. "The redheaded girl looked up at the old woman and let out a shy one, "ah yes?”

The mistress of the house smiled at Anne, "To be honest, I admire your courage, I don't think I would have been as daring as you at your age, I don't think I would have travelled alone to find a boy. One thing is certain, Gilbert is lucky to have you. By the way, I didn't even ask you, were you able to fix things?", she ends up asking worriedly.

The young redhead's eyes widened, "Oh yes, of course! "and then she added, frowning and with a bitter smile, "Unlucky... "

Marilla laughed, "Well... I'm not surprised at you."

Anne then went to her dresser and took out a hairbrush, she looked at her, "Marilla... Will you brush my hair like you used to do sometimes?”

She nodded as she picked up the brush, started brushing the red hair, then nostalgically she remembered, "Do you remember right here when I cut your hair?”

The redhead exclaimed, "How could I forget this?! I was at the height of despair, No. I was devastated!”

The woman in the bun added with a smile, "It's true... But I especially remember an insecure young girl who was afraid that she would never be loved that way, you thought you'd never know your first kiss. Were your expectations too high?", she asked with a mischievous smile.

Ecstatic, Anne exclaimed, "Oh Marilla! I was certainly far to go!", Suddenly she became anxious, "But... I was far from imagining what was going to happen, well, I was... but that..." She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

Marilla was suddenly taken aback, "But what?”

The latter was quick to answer awkwardly, not knowing how to approach the subject, "Do... boys... expect... engagement, once our feelings have been declared?"

The poor woman was completely taken aback by this question, as she already did not know how to advise the young redhead on some other subject. She stopped brushing the red hair, a question immediately came to her, she asked it in an alarmed tone, "Gilbert proposed to you?!”

The redhead gasped, "I-I don't know.", she replied clumsily.

The old woman was confused, "You don't know?", and then she said in an authoritative tone, "Anyway... You have to know that there is an age for everything. Gilbert is a young man going on his nineteenth birthday, and you're..”

She was cut short by a distraught Anne, "I-I know. I-I didn't even celebrate my 17th birthday! Oh Marilla! I still can't get used to the idea of being a woman... Am I?! At what point do you feel it?! I have left home, I wear corsets occasionally and elegant dresses, but I don't feel that this makes me a woman. A woman wouldn't be afraid of engagement, and the word marriage. I'm already not sure I'm a woman, how could I even think of being a wife?! Winifred. She... She shouldn't be afraid of that, what if Gilbert regrets his choice?!”

Seeing the young girl gradually sink to the height of despair, Marilla took Anne by the waist and guided her to her bed to sit down together, she ran her hand through her red hair to calm her down, "Come on, come on... Getting married or simply wanting to, will not necessarily make you a woman, Anne. You have an example standing beside you all the same, am I not a woman for you?”

The latter stammered immediately, "Oh! Of course Marilla! This shows just how immature I am, how rude i am, and how I end up offending the people I love.”

Thinking she was on the right track to appease the girl, she calmly declared, "It's a start you see. If you become aware of your past mistakes, and do everything you can to avoid repeating the same mistakes, that's called growing up. And you have grown up irremediably. Becoming a woman is just that, and nothing more, nothing less.”

Anne looked at Marilla with eyes full of admiration, then the woman in the bun added, "And don't worry about Gilbert, trust his feelings for you. After all, he hasn't yet obtained our permission, you're not yet of age after all.", She concluded with a laugh.

The redhead didn't laugh on the moment, she took this remark very seriously. And this did not go unnoticed by the elderly woman, so she hastened to add worriedly, "It was obviously a joke. In any case, as I told you, it is still too early to think of such things.”

But the redhead remained silent, and did not dare to add anything more, at the same moment she remembered Gilbert's declaration: _"Anne, I would like to propose to you.”_

She thought that if Marilla knew this, she was no longer sure that her joke would remain a joke when she found out. But as she herself was not sure that it sounded like a real proposal, there was no reason to dwell on the subject and cause her concern.

After spending time with Anne, Marilla was in her room, she was also getting ready to go to bed. When she heard a knock on the door, she went to open it, and that's how she saw Matthew, he looked worried, probably because of the little incident that had taken place during dinner.

He then timidly declared, clearing his throat, "Hmm. So... er... did you get a chance to talk to Anne?”

She nodded her head and let him in, "Well, get a chair and sit down," she said a little anxiously, which he did without delay. She then added, "I know this is not our cup of tea, and I didn't think we would have to deal with it so soon. But Anne's questioning...”

She was cut off by a Matthew who was a bit wound up, "We had agreed not to talk about this tonight, you didn't keep your promise.”

Marilla in her turn got carried away, "You are unfair to me, it was Anne who broached the subject on her own, what could I do?”

He interrupted her again, "You should not have asked any questions, that's all. The main thing is that Anne always takes her studies seriously. Her relationship with Gilbert... is none of our business." he concluded embarrassed.

The older sister looked satisfied with what she was going to announce, “Even if he is thinking of proposing to our Anne very soon?”

The latter remained silent for a long time and scratched his head, then finally he declared in a firm tone and got up from his chair, "It doesn't change anything. This-this... doesn't concern us.”

Before he crossed the threshold, Marilla added confidently, "You know as well as I do that she is too young. And that has nothing to do with Gilbert, we both love him. But he had left to marry Winifred months ago, so why shouldn't he marry Anne?”

Matthew was annoyed, so he replied, "You know it wasn't the same circumstances at all. Nor the same...motivations. Now that we have broached the subject, good night."

The old man then left his sister's room. They didn't quite share the same opinion about Anne, as they often did, but they were both sure of one thing, they both loved her and only wanted her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	28. Something I Didn't Know I Needed

The next morning Anne woke up at dawn because she was looking forward to her weekend in Avonlea. She absolutely wanted to visit the people who had been missing from her life, like Sebastian and Delphine, Miss Stacy, or even Mrs. Lynde.

Breakfast went smoothly, Marilla had promised herself not to bring up the subject of the day before, and this also suited her brother.

The young redhead was sitting at the kitchen table, she was already dressed, she seemed to have prepared herself in a hurry, as her hair was half in a mess with her braid slightly undone.

Matthew, Marilla and Jerry looked at the girl in a curious way, as they had never seen her eat breakfast so quickly.

The mistress of the house began to grumble after the latter, "Will you slow down a bit?! I dare to hope you don't stand in the same way in front of Miss Blackmore!”

Anne couldn't help but protest when she heard this name, "Hearing this name is going to ruin my day, Marilla. This day has everything to be one of the most exquisite I have had in a long time!", Then she timidly added, "Well... except for one recent exception.”

"So, what are you planning to do today?", Matthew asked in a kind tone.

The latter replied, cheerfully, "Well...I'm planning to visit Sebastian, I'm so looking forward to seeing Delphine again! I would also like to see Miss Stacy, I would like to have her opinion on the drafts I wrote for the Queens short story competition. Oh and of course! Mrs. Lynde, who I am sure will tell me everything I may have missed at Avonlea. Oh! And I almost forgot the Barrys! I have to thank them in person for the gift they gave me!”

"A gift?", Marilla asked her, frowning.

The young redhead replied with a defeated look, "As I told you yesterday, Diana is going to Paris for a term, since they will be away for my birthday, her family offered me an envelope with money.”

Jerry, who had been very attentive during the conversation so far, left the table at the mention of Diana. As the injury was still too recent, he couldn't bear to hear about her. Anne noticed it, a sorry look on her face, the girl hadn't thought about their short love affair since she had started her studies in Queens.

As for Matthew and Marilla, they didn't seem to be aware of the situation, so for them, Jerry's behaviour was completely normal.

Anne wondered if there was a way to reconcile the two young people, or at least to ensure that there was no more discomfort between them. After all, Jerry was like her family, and now that he was even living at Green Gables, Diana would inevitably be confronted with the young man again.

Suddenly the girl was interrupted in her thoughts by an outraged Marilla, "Money?! And you accepted?!”

"Isn't it rude to refuse a gift?", replied the redhead in a falsely innocent tone.

What didn't seem to reassure the woman in the bun, "Didn't they give you a fortune, reassure me?!"

"Oh no... But enough to allow me to travel if I was too lonely in Charlottetown.", poor Anne was not proud to admit it.

"Are you afraid of feeling lonely?", asked Marilla worriedly.

“The girls have disappointed me a lot lately, apart from Diana of course.", she explained sadly. “It's because of them that I haven't heard from Gilbert for weeks. I just don't understand them sometimes.”, she concludes bitterly.

Matthew got up from the table, getting ready to start his day's work, these stories were too much for him, he just didn't understand how some girls could be so cruel. Especially to someone like Anne.

"I suppose Josie Pye was the instigator?", replied the older sister.

"Of course!", exclaimed the young redhead, and then she added, disappointed, "But... it's Ruby that upsets me more, I didn't think she would do such a thing. Diana says she was influenced by Josie, but that doesn't excuse her in any way in my opinion.”

Marilla said with a small smile, "I guess you made a lot of people envious.", Then she said wisely, "It’s not good to hold a resentment against a person. Sometimes the slate just needs to be wiped clean. I'm sure Ruby regrets what she did.”

"You are right, Marilla. But it's because I don't like to forgive so easily.", replied the teenager firmly.

The mistress of the house laughed, "Oh yes, I've noticed this a few times..."

A few moments later, Anne put on her coat and scarf. She opened the door and spoke to Marilla who was washing the dishes, "See you later Marilla, I'll be back around 12 o'clock!”

She then rode her mare Belle and galloped across the plains. She still couldn't believe it, she was back in Avonlea, she was finally breathing.

Part of her was already looking forward to the December break, to see those same snow-covered landscapes, but she always dreaded it, because it meant saying goodbye to her faithful friend Diana. On the other hand, she could also spend time with Gilbert throughout the holidays. Yes, she thought that in the end there was more positive than negative in these circumstances.

She finally saw the Lacroixes' house in the distance, she tied Belle to a post, and hurried to the porch of the house. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she was beaten by Bash, who opened the door at the same time.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! We've been waiting for you!", he exclaimed with a smile.

The latter was totally confused, "But how do you...”

This was cut off by the amused young father, "I ran into Rachel when I was taking Miss Stacy home yesterday afternoon.”

The redhead laughed, "Rachel Lynde is very useful to the community.”

Hazel, who had heard everything of the conversation, intervened behind Sebastian, "You're going to let this girl in or we'll wait for her to turn into an ice cube.”

Bash excused himself and brought her in, then sarcastically declared, "Sorry my mother is in a bad mood, as she doesn't seem to be able to stand the Canadian cold that's settling in.”

The mother of the latter sneered, "Yes... Says the one who wears at least four layers of clothes.”

At the same moment, Anne saw little Delphine arriving on her brother Elijah's arm, both of them smiling.

"Oh Delphine!", she exclaimed as she walked towards her, she began to caress the child's cheek, then she realised how rude she was, "Oh! forgive me! You must be Elijah! I have not yet had the pleasure of making your acquaintance! You look so much like Mary!", She held out her hand to him to shake his.

The young man hesitated for a moment, then finally smiled, he didn't know if she was telling the truth, but it warmed his heart to be told that he looked like his mother. He then reached out his hand to shake the redhead's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you!", he replied with a smile.

After getting to know each other, she sat down at the kitchen table with a nice hot tea, she also had little Delphine on her lap.

Then Sebastian asked mischievously, "So how is Doctor Blythe?"

She instantly felt her cheeks warm up, "I-I guess he's doing fine.”

Suddenly the farmer looked serious and put his hands flat on the table, "It may be none of my business, but ... you've stopped writing to Gilbert?!”

At that moment, Anne seemed to learn that the latter was aware of her new relationship with Gilbert.

She gasped, "Yes, but... it was a misunderstanding! Someone stole my correspondence, and I-I thought he had simply decided not to write to me anymore!”

The young father laughed, "You're both crazy!”

The redhead stammered, "Wh-Why?!"

"Do you really think he would have given up writing to you so easily?!", asked Sebastian, outraged.

The young girl hesitated, "Well, it’s just... "

Bash raised his eyes to the heaven, and declared firmly, "Good. very good. That's enough. Wait two minutes.", He left the kitchen at once, leaving a baffled Anne.

Meanwhile on the streets of Toronto, Gilbert and Jack were strolling around town, it was a beautiful day and both boys wanted to enjoy it, although in reality the dark-haired boy would have preferred not to waste any time and instead spend his morning studying.

"Are you ready for your first private lesson with the Stuarts?", asked the young redhead to tease.

The young student replied sceptically, "I confess that I don't really know what to expect...", he paused and then said with a smile, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, it's not as if I want to teach later, I only do it for the money, to pay my board and my train journeys.”

His friend sneered and said mockingly, "Especially the train.", Gilbert immediately laughed and disapproved.

They continued walking down a pedestrian alleyway, there were many small shops, Jack was stopped by one of them, he stopped in front of the shop window.

The young redhead exclaimed, his eyes shining, "I love old things! Each one of these objects hides a story, it's fascinating! If I wasn't predestined to practice medicine, I'd probably have a business like this..." he admitted, pensive.

Perplexed, the dark-haired boy cautiously declared, "I... have the impression, that medicine doesn't appeal to you at all. Maybe one day you'll..”

The latter was instantly cut off by his friend, "Oh no! It's not going to happen. And then I wrongly speak through you don't have to try to understand me sometimes.”

The ambitious student didn't know how to answer this, indeed, he didn't understand his friend, himself being an orphan and modest, he didn't imagine that he could be luckier than a well-to-do boy who still had his parents.

Suddenly Gilbert saw something in the shop that caught his attention, he entered the shop without waiting, leaving his friend amazed, he in turn followed him in a hurry.

The young man was in front of a library, where there was a whole bunch of books, some of them resembled the little dictionary that Anne had received as a present at their first Christmas together.

Jack arrived behind his friend, always teasing, "Oh yes, I forgot! Your fiancée likes books.”

"She loves them. Or rather she worships them.", He corrected him with a smile, "And... she is not yet my fiancée.", He added, frowning and looking at his roommate out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly an old man's voice was heard, in an amused tone he said, "Well, I'm sure I can satisfy you doubly.", It was the antique dealer.

This immediately made the young man with the brown curls curious.

In Avonlea, Anne was always waiting for Bash to appear again, she had fun making little Delphine jump on her lap.

At the same moment, the young father returned with a box in his hands, the redhead looked at him weirdly. Sebastian gave her a mischievous smile and said, "Don't tell Gilbert I showed you this, he'll probably kill me.”

What made the girl even more attentive, she walked towards the box in question which was placed on the kitchen table.

"You talked a lot?!", she exclaimed as she looked at the amount of letters in the box.

"Talk, or... complain about you.", he laughed back.

The redheaded girl started to get angry, "Complain about me?!"

"Calm down... Read first!", he says, laughing more and more beautifully. 

She then gave Delphine back to her father and took the box with her and moved back to her original place.

Anne didn’t see it, but it could be seen that the young father had carefully hidden two of these letters in one of his jacket pockets, it was clear that these particular correspondences should not fall into anyone's hands.

The young redhead then began to read extracts from the various letters that spoke about her. Sebastian saw a whole range of expressions pass over her face, sometimes moved, tender, confused and offended. He couldn't help but sneer discreetly as he saw the girl's reactions.

 _"I want you to know that it has been three weeks now since Anne hasn’t answered me_. _I don't even blame her, maybe I deserved to be ignored for a while. After all, I have been courting another young woman for months and I must say Diana has opened my eyes to Anne's point of view. I must have broken her heart so much. I'll allow you to tell me Bash, I'm an idiot. The last thing I wanted in the world was for her to be unhappy, especially if I was one of the causes.”_

_"When a girl gives you a kiss, it means she has feelings for you, doesn't it? Not that I doubt Anne's feelings, because she can't do anything without love and passion. But... Maybe she would have changed her mind? It's now been four weeks without news of Anne, how many more of these should I have to put up with?”_

_"You know what Bash, I finally decided not to worry about Anne anymore. No, this time I'm not the problem. I wrote to her! All the time! Even if it means talking to myself, and telling my life story here in Toronto. But apparently none of this made her react. I didn't dare to be pushy in my letters, I didn't want to force her to answer me. But still, this girl is stubborn!”_

_"I hope all is well on your side my brother. As I am writing this letter, I am packing my things for Charlottetown, Jack has finally convinced me. And just like you, he was tired of hearing me complain about Anne's silence, except that he had to put up with it almost every day. Keep your fingers crossed for me, hoping it all goes my way. I couldn't wait any longer.”_

Anne couldn't believe her eyes, Gilbert had really cared for her during all these weeks. Of course, she suspected that he had been worried, but she was far from imagining such intensity. Like her, the dark haired boy had gone through all the emotions, and it reassured her that she wasn't the only one who was so passionate.

Suddenly she got up and walked towards Sebastian and hugged him, "Oh thank you! These letters mean so much!", she exclaimed in euphoria.

The young father repeated again firmly, "BUT don't forget! He mustn’t..”

"...know anything.", she ends his sentence with a smile.

At the antique shop, Gilbert had followed the old man into the back room, Jack continued wandering around on the other side.

The shop owner said, "I don't usually offer them to my customers, but this is the first time such an opportunity has come up. I love books, and now my new occupation in my spare time is to make things that look like books but are not actually books. See for yourself.", He demonstrated by opening a drawer full of what seemed to be small books with beautiful leather bindings.

The dark haired-boy took one of them and opened it, he discovered inside there was no page, instead there was a simple cloth, that's how he understood, he frowned, "A jewellery box?"

The old man smiles mischievously, "It's much more than that, it's a ring box.”

The medical student's eyes opened wide, he didn't know what to say, "Oh I see...But...I..."

"I had understood that there was a girl who liked books and who was not yet your fiancée. Was I mistaken?", The antique dealer asked this in a confused tone while taking the box from his client's hands and putting it back in its original place.

"Well... Er... No, you were right! It... it hadn't crossed my mind, to... to present the ring in a box.", said the young man painfully, scratching his head, so embarrassed was he.

"Ha ha! Well! I hope that her family is not too much waiting or that girl is not the romantic type! You were just going to present the ring in one of your hands ?!", exclaimed the old man laughing.

He still feeling terribly embarrassed, "It's not like I've done it before..."

At the same time, new customers came into the shop, which made the old man react, "So think it over, my boy, if you want to find me I'm on the other side.", he said, winking at the young man.

Once alone, Gilbert redirected himself to the drawer where the boxes were stored, he opened it and once again observed the antique dealer's creations, he was pensive. He hesitated for a long time, then he decided to take one, the tiny book he took had a turquoise binding with beautiful gold patterns, and inside it was a beige velvet fabric. The young brown boy smiled, he had found the object he was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who have read so far please tell me what you think of my story, I would be very happy to get some feedback ! ^^


	29. Hidden intentions are often the most obvious ones

After spending a long time in the company of the Lacroix family, Anne travelled again across the plains to Miss Stacy's home.

She finally entered the grove and saw the teacher in the distance doing mechanics on her motorbike, the latter was dressed in her handywoman's outfit, trousers and headband in her hair, and was covered in soot.

Suddenly she raised her head and saw the redhead on her mare, then she exclaimed with a radiant smile, "Anne! It’s good to see you!”

The former pupil tied Belle to a tree while declaring, "I couldn't not visit you! You seem to be having a very exciting morning!”

"Well... This machine is giving me a hard time, but I'm about to get there." At the same time she restarted it, apparently the parasitic sound it made the day before had disappeared.

She then stopped the motorbike, "I'm going to clean myself up a bit, you can come in.", She opened the front door of her house.

While waiting for Miss Stacy in the living room, the young student began one of her famous monologues, "Remember when I left you, I was sadder than ever, and today I am so happy! You were right, in order to experience the greatest joys, one must also have experienced the greatest sorrows. It's not so bad in Queens, I've had a few problems, but they are insignificant compared to what I experienced months ago.”

"I am delighted to hear that! So what brings you here?" asked the teacher, who now wiped her face with a towel at the other end of the room.

"Well, as I told you in our correspondence, there is a short story competition at Queens College. I've written some drafts, some first drafts that need to be reworked, I would have liked to have your opinion, I haven't had anyone read it yet.”

Muriel walked over to the couch and sat down beside her former student, "It's an honour you're doing me! And tell me, what's the prize for the big winner?”

She explained, not without some excitement, "Oh well, the grand prize winner will have the honour of reading his or her short story in public at The First Snow’s Prom, which takes place just before the Christmas break.”

"The First Snow’s Prom? And it's happening in Queens too?", asked the teacher.

At the same time a familiar face appeared in front of the living room window, which was wide open. Immediately the person mischievously declared, "So we're talking about worldliness?”

"Mrs Lynde! I am glad to see you!", and then with some enthusiasm she continued looking at the teacher, "I would love for you to come if I ever win this competition!”

"Am I invited too?!" Asked Rachel, who seemed a little offended.

The young redhead was content to approve timidly, "Oh but... if you don't mind, I don't oblige you to do anything.”

"Well, for me it will be a pleasure!", replied Miss Stacy, excited.

"It will be necessary at all costs to come accompanied? I mean an escort?", asked the village gossip, then glanced at the young teacher.

Anne frowned slightly, she didn't know what to say, "Oh...er... I admit I have no idea.”

The elderly woman smiled politely and then said, "Anyway, I'd love to come too, but normally it's customary to be accompanied by an escort, so Muriel you'll need...”

The woman with blond hair decided to change the subject immediately, "Enough chatter, you wanted me to read your first draft Anne?”

Mrs. Lynde, who had noticed that Miss Stacy had deliberately avoided her remark, hurried around the house to go through the front door, without the owner even inviting her in.

The young redhead then gave her pages to her former teacher, "In fact, it’s mainly the subject of my short story that I would like your opinion on.”

"Let's see..." Muriel began to read, and her look became serious, Anne gazed at her with fear in her stomach.

At the same moment Rachel arrived in the living room with a haughty look on her face, "I allowed myself to go in.", but the host didn't react, she was too busy reading.

After a long, heavy silence that lasted several minutes, with only the sound of pages turning, Miss Stacy finally spoke.

The latter seemed to be overwhelmed, "Anne, it's beautiful. Ka'kwet, is this the friend you told me about?", She just nodded.

Rachel looked at the redhead with a sorry look on her face, for she had learned of the young Mi'kmaq girl's fate through Marilla. She felt responsible for the girl's situation because, after all, she was the one who had told her parents about the boarding school.

"Is there a limit to the number of sheets in the competition rules?", asked the teacher.

"Oh yes! We are allowed a maximum of five sheets, can you imagine me reading fifty sheets in front of everyone? Oh I could have done it! But I'm not sure what kind of world will be left at the end..." replied Anne, laughing.

"In relation to the theme it addresses. I find it very relevant and it raises questions. Nevertheless... I am not in a position to comment on what the jury might think. Either you're going to be dealing with open-minded people, or stubborn people, if you know what I mean...", The professor took a quick glance at Rachel as she said this.

Then she added, "The main thing is that you wrote what you wanted. The price doesn't matter.”

But the student did not completely share the same opinion, "For me the price is important. I want people to hear this story.”

Miss Stacy put her hand on the young redhead's shoulder, "I wish you that, but don't get your hopes up.”

Anne replied simply by nodding her head with a slight bittersweet smile.

"I wanted to ask you, it's been a long time since I've heard from Gilbert, does he like Toronto?", the teacher asked innocently.

She did not know how to answer this, she also felt the look on her face from Mrs Lynde, who seemed to be particularly attentive to the answer she could give.

But the young redhead simply replied, "I have the impression that he likes it there, to tell the truth I haven't talked to him much either.”

"Yet I have heard just the opposite.", Rachel said with a sly smile.

The stingy wife of gossip took the opportunity to ask the girl a question, "Did you know that young Blythe had finally renounced to engage with this Charlottetown girl?"

Muriel rolled her eyes immediately when she heard this, "Rachel... I don't think Anne wants to talk about this, then how does it concern her?”

Anne found herself in an embarrassing situation, she was in the company of a woman who knew too much and another who seemed to know nothing about the situation.

So to get out of there, she glanced at the clock, "Oh my God, I have to go! I promised Marilla I'd be home before 12 o'clock!”

The two women watched the girl run away at full speed.

The redhead finally turned back, she had forgotten to say one thing before leaving, "Oh! And if I don't see you again before I leave tomorrow, take care of yourself!”

With these words, Anne flees and left the two women with a dazed look on their face, it was not like her to say goodbye in this way. One of them knew very well why she had had such a reaction, Rachel simply smiled an embarrassed smile at Muriel, she had promised Marilla she wouldn't tell what she knew, but you could feel that she was struggling strongly.

On the Toronto side of town, Gilbert was about to head to the Rosedale neighbourhood where the Stuart family lived in the early afternoon. He was in his room preparing some books to study, he had even prepared some geometry exercises for Christine.

He was serene, there was no reason for this first private lesson to go wrong.

But suddenly he was alerted by Jack, who rushed into the room, "How do I look?!", he asked Gilbert in an urgent tone.

"Uh... as usual.", replied his comrade nonchalantly.

This did not calm the redhead, "As usual?! But that's awful!”

The brown boy was confused, "What does it matter what you look like? You decided to come with me after all...?”

"Do you really think I was ready for this?! But I thought you knew, Christine... she-she's on campus!", he says alarmed.

This panicked the apprentice teacher, "What?! But I had to go to their house?!”

"I don't know, but it was definitely her! And you know what the worst thing is?!”

Gilbert was gradually losing his patience, "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.”

"Christine, she was chatting with Chase Beauchemin!", his roommate was definitely at the bottom of the abyss.

"And... who is he again?", the medical student asked himself.

"The brotherhood guy! The same guy who brought us to this... place. ", Jack was not particularly comfortable with this anecdote.

This made the dark-haired boy wince, "Oh... That guy there.”

"Please Gilbert, make sure you keep Christine away from this guy, you'll be with her all afternoon, tell her the truth!", He begged.

But his friend immediately protested, "You know her much better than I do!”

The redhead scratched his head and embarrassedly confessed, "I don't want to admit that I was dragged into this kind of place! Although... I didn't stay there.”

"Look, I'm sure she'll understand, if you're going to court her, you have to...”

Jack immediately interrupted his friend, "Well, well... Wait before you lecture me. Are you telling me that you told Anne all about it?”

The brown boy was suddenly embarrassed by this question, "I haven't had the chance to do it yet..."

"And are you seriously thinking of telling her?", insisted his comrade with a small smile.

"I think we were talking about you at first, weren't we?", said Gilbert, who didn't want to dwell on the subject.

"So you weren't ready to tarnish your image, like me today.", concludes the young redhead.

"I can just tell her that she should avoid seeing him, why go into details? And then that way you can tell her yourself.", The student was quite satisfied with his reasoning, he thought he had convinced his friend.

"And then pass for someone jealous?", he immediately took offence.

Gilbert said sarcastically, "Isn't that already the case?”

His friend didn't respond to this, he just looked away.

The dark-haired boy grabbed his satchel and walked to the door, "Well, I'll already try to find out why she's here, I don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Stuart.”

He was now in the corridors, and indeed, he saw Christine chatting with Chase, the head of the famous brotherhood, he walked towards the two individuals, he had not spoken to the student since that evening at the brothel.

He cleared his throat, "Hum. Hello.", he didn't really dare interrupt them.

"Oh Mr. Blythe!", exclaimed Christine, who was not unhappy that Gilbert saw her with another boy, "I don't know if you know Mr. Beauchemin.”

"We've already crossed paths.", Chase said dryly.

"Actually.", confirmed the medical student without much enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, I know we should have studied at home, but I thought coming to university would be a better environment! Isn't it a wonderful place!", said the brunette girl in ecstasy.

"Does your father know? I don't want to get in trouble?", the young man worried.

"Of course he is!", and then she instantly asked, "Then where's your room! I'm dying to find out!”

"Oh I think we would be much better off in the library. And then there's Jack who needs to study a little alone.", Gilbert thought that this way the girl would give up her somewhat inappropriate ideas.

She exclaimed again, "But that Jack is wrong! The more the merrier!", She went far out in front, "So Mr. Blythe, where is your room?”

Gilbert raised his eyes to heaven, he resigned himself, he had understood what kind of girl she could be, that means, not to take into consideration the opinions of those around her. He wondered if Jack's feelings were for the girl standing in front of him, or for the girl he played hide-and-seek with as a child.

Whatever the answer to this question, the young student concluded that the afternoon was obviously going to drag on, to his dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love Christine ;D  
> In the next chapter there will be the introduction of a character, guess who?  
> Please feel free to comment, I really love to know what you think about this story, and this is what motivates me to update it often.


	30. The sweetest spark had just burst within me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short summary of the plots of chapters 1 to 30 is available at the end of this chapter. Feel free to comment on the story, I would be curious to know your favourite plots for example ^^

In Charlottetown, this Saturday afternoon, the atmosphere was quite different.

Josie, Ruby, Tillie and Jane had decided to take a walk in the park near their boarding house, they were all dressed elegantly for the occasion. The four girls began the kind of discussion they were so passionate about.

Jane didn't seem particularly thrilled to be there, as the idea for the walk in the park was Josie's, and as usual she wasn't the most enthusiastic about following her.

The tall blonde expressed her opinion on a certain subject, "I refuse to let Anne be the first to get engaged.”

"Why...?", Ruby asked innocently. 

"Because! It was supposed to be me!", she replied firmly.

Tillie laughed, "You should already be interested in a boy.”

Then Jane remarked, "Yet you probably weren't so fussy about being interested in my brother..."

"As you like to remind me...", Josie scowled at Jane.

Ruby, the most puritanical of them all, questioned the girls with a giggle, "Do you think Anne and Gilbert have ever... kissed?”

The girls looked at each other, not knowing what to say, then suddenly they heard one of them laughing, they turned to Tillie.

The latter said, "You are so naive..."

“And in what way...?", Josie replied in a dry tone of voice.

"Now I guess I can talk about it, do you remember the day Diana joined us?", began to explain the girl with generous shapes.

"Yes, so what?", the young blonde becomes impatient.

"So I was in Miss Blackmore's library, and-", the young brunette was cut off by Jane, she laughed, "You, in a library?”

"There is a very comfortable sofa...", Tillie justified herself mischievously.

"So, get to the point!", exclaimed Josie once again .

The young girl continued her anecdote while whispering, as if she was afraid of prying ears which might be lying around in the park, "Anyway... I had fallen asleep on the couch, and I was woken up by hurried footsteps, I heard someone running down the stairs, at that hour, there were only two of us in the manor, Lily and I. Then, suddenly, I saw Gilbert running down the aisle. After that the front door slammed. I got up after the noise to see what was going on, went to the window and there, I saw Anne and Gilbert kissing!”

Ruby opened her mouth wide, she was visibly shocked, and then she smiled and said, "It's so... romantic!”

Then, Tillie added with laughing eyes, "I even saw her take the first step! So... scandalous!”

"I'm not surprised.", said Josie, rolling her eyes.

All the girls made stern eyes at the young blonde, Ruby asked, "Why do you say that?”

In a dismissive tone, she developed, "Well, Anne is so... aware of the thing. Remember her first day at school in Avonlea, and she is an orphan after all. At least you know what I mean.”

Jane immediately sneered, "You are so ... jealous Josie. But anyway, looking back, it was obvious all along. Gilbert was definitely attracted to Anne as soon as he saw her, sorry for you Ruby, it seems you never had a chance.”

"Oh... well, I don't care anymore. I just feel a bit silly today, and then what we did, Josie, it was awful. Anne is our friend and she deserves to be happy. I am so sorry I read her letters.", She concludes sadly.

"Oh! by the way! Miss Blackmore left it aside, but I saw that Anne had received a new letter from Gilbert...", remarked Jane mischievously.

"No one is allowed to touch it!!", Ruby was outraged.

"No, I wonder what it feels like to have...a suitor.”, Jane was a little embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh! But Tillie must know that too!", exclaimed Ruby.

"It's not exactly the same for me. I would already have to choose one of the Pauls, but I don't want to... They complement each other so much.", said the young brunette with a small smirk.

This scandalized Jane, "Oh Tillie, you have no shame! You are going to make these two boys unhappy by force!”

The girls laughed in unison, apart from Josie, her gaze was cast far away, beyond the old oak tree that stood in the middle of the park, a young brown man stood there, chatting with another man.

This man with deep black hair, was very elegant, he seemed more mature than the other boys, he held a book of poetry under his arm. He looked serious, judging by the expression on his face.

The contrast with the first crush of the young blonde, Billy Andrews, was very present. The girl was breathless, she couldn't take her eyes off the young man, nothing seemed to exist around her anymore. The student, who once had such a hard look in her eyes, now looked so frail.

Suddenly Ruby took Josie out of her daydream, "Oh girls! You haven't seen the older brother of the Gardner sisters yet! During history class last Wednesday, Dorothy told me that her brother was coming back from London this week, he would have spent almost a year there! He's handsome, isn't he? He reminds me a bit of Gilbert but more elegant and mature.”

Jane rolled her eyes and instantly retorted in a mocking tone, "Why I am not surprised that you already know so much about this boy?!”

"I just like to be interested in good-looking boys, I didn't intend to go and talk to him.", She replied haughtily.

"Is it? Surprising from you.", Noticed Jane again.

The little blonde admitted not without a touch of embarrassment, "Apparently he likes to use words that are too complicated, I would be afraid I would never understand what he is saying to me.", This made the other girls laugh.

Josie, who had remained strangely mute until then, was afraid that the other girls would notice her interest in the young man. She thought her silence would show her lack of interest, but some of them were not fooled.

Tillie looked at the silent blonde in the corner of her eye and said, "I suppose he already has a fiancé?", she looked at Ruby as she asked the question.

"Neither Dorothy nor Aline Gardner told me about any fiancée. Then I guess not.", replied the freckled young blonde nonchalantly.

Immediately, Josie tried to hide her satisfaction by hearing Ruby's answer.

At the Toronto campus, Gilbert was sitting in his desk next to Christine. Jack was sitting on his bed, staring at the two young people.

It had been two hours or maybe more since the private lesson had started, the young redhead had got tired of pretending to study, he couldn't manage to concentrate with Christine around. But worst of all, it wasn't that, Jack had been able to observe during the hours that something was going on.

The poor young man didn't expect this, but the young brunette seemed more interested in Gilbert than in geometry, or even algebra. Admittedly, he had known her since they were children, he knew she was not a disciplined person, but this was something else. The young girl had asked the dark-haired boy questions that were completely irrelevant, such as: Where was he from? What profession did he aspire to do? Did he like Toronto?

Jack didn't think these kinds of questions were appropriate during a private lesson, he wondered if Gilbert had noticed this too.

And suddenly a new question raised the young man's ears once again.

"So Gilbert, do you have a fiancée?", Christine asked in the most innocent tone.

This time, it was certain, she was not there to study, moreover, the fact that she had not once been reluctant to take these private lessons should have alerted him, thought the young redhead.

As for Gilbert, once again unprepared, did not know how to respond to this, so he simply replied, "Uh, yes... sort of.”

"Oh...Well, she's a lucky girl.", said the young brunette with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

Jack couldn't help being annoyed, why was she only interested in his friend, and himself in all this, what was he? He felt like he was completely transparent, whether he was in the same room or not, it wouldn't make any difference. So he suddenly got up and simply walked to the door to get out of the room, no words came out of his mouth, he didn't have the strength to say anything.

His roommate watched his friend leave the room, a sorry look on his face, he had an idea of how he might feel. The dark-haired boy remembered at once he was supposed to do something that Jack had asked him to do a few hours ago.

He cleared his throat before declaring to the girl, "Hum. You know, this Chase Beauchemin, I know him a little bit... And therefore, I don't advise you to frequent him.”

Christine's face lit up at these words, she then asked cautiously, "You mean... you don't like seeing me with this Chase?”

"No, it's not that, just that he has some... activities... disreputable.", said the medical student with some discomfort.

"Disreputable? Oh but you should know I' m not the most recommendable of girls, in your opinion why my father insisted on taking these courses. It's true, I can’t help attending social events, and sometimes even skipping classes, no, I'm far from being a recommendable girl.”, she concludes, sure that she is the girl to be wary of.

Gilbert thought that the young woman was really naive and she was a thousand miles away from imagining what he was referring to. He didn't know if he had convinced her, but if she didn't, next time he would need to expand on details and this idea made him very uncomfortable. 

* * *

**Anne Shirley-Cuthbert's Expectations - Review of Chapters 1 to 30**

**This summary was first written for myself, and I thought it might interest a few people to have some kind of summary of the different plots so far (Because this fic is starting to be long and as the weeks go by it is normal to forget some details, even more so if you read several Awae fic at the same time ah ah!). So of course this is for people who have read all 30 chapters, don't read this if you haven't (it's at your own risk).**

**Intrigues Anne in Queens:**

  * **Anne makes her debut in Queens, she tries to write to the Globe newspaper about the boarding school in Halifax where Kak'wet is held. The Globe gave her no answer.**


  * Anne is going to join the editorial staff of the Queens Journal, but after an altercation with the editor about the residential school in Halifax, she will be fired after one day.


  * Diana suggested to Anne the idea of creating an independent newspaper.


  * Anne takes part in the short story competition at Queens College, she decides to write about Kak'wet.


  * Anne is seen in Gilbert's arms at the Montreal train station by Miss Blackmore.


  * Anne confronts Miss Blackmore, once back, she refuses to be punished, expressing her indignation that Gilbert must not have received any remarks from anyone on his return. And she decides to go to Green Gables for a weekend, wanting to escape the girls' remarks and still being angry with Ruby and Josie.


  * Anne hopes to win the short story contest to read her writings in front of everyone at the First Snow's Prom.



**Intrigues relation Anne/Gilbert :**

  * **Anne and Gilbert exchange their first letters, unfortunately Anne no longer receives letters from Gilbert, so Anne decides not to write to Gilbert again until she receives news from him.**


  * Respectively convinced by their friends, Anne and Gilbert decide to visit each other on the same weekend, hoping to understand why they haven't corresponded for weeks.


  * Not knowing what each of them had planned to do, they nearly missed each other at the Montreal train station.


  * When they both find themselves in Montreal, they decide to stay for a weekend and spend the night in a hotel room.


  * During the night, Anne, unable to sleep, decides to talk to Gilbert for a while, while their respective beds are separated by a large curtain, Gilbert suddenly declares that he intends to propose to Anne.


  * Following this revelation, Anne pretends to have fallen asleep, not knowing how to react to the revelation and out of fear of hurting Gilbert, having never spoken about their future together.



**Intrigues at Green Gables :**

  * **Matthew is having a hard time with Anne's departure and Marilla decides to arrange an interview with Jeannie to take his mind off it.**


  * Matthew invites Jeannie to lunch at Green Gables, complicit glances are exchanged. Afterwards he will start to see her frequently.


  * Marilla and Matthew have a conversation about Anne's absence from the Blackmore boarding house while Marilla was away visiting her (Anne was actually in Montreal with Gilbert).


  * Anne arrives in Green Gables for a weekend, her relationship with Gilbert will be the most talked about. Matthew doesn't want to get involved.



**Intrigues Sebastian/Muriel relationship :**

  * **Sebastian and Muriel spent the whole summer by the riverside fishing. This did not go unnoticed by Sebastian's mother Hazel.**


  * With the cold weather beginning to set in and therefore the end of the fishing season coming, Sebastian invites Muriel to dinner. So that she can continue to see Delphine.


  * On the evening of dinner at Bash's, they finally meet face to face. Muriel leaves in a hurry feeling uncomfortable after having touched Sebastian's hand without doing it on purpose.


  * A few days later, Muriel ran into Bash by chance when her motorbike broke down. He accompanies her to school, and Rachel sees them.



**Gilbert intrigues in Toronto :**

  * **Gilbert meets his roommate, Jack.**


  * He experiments with Jack an evening with a brotherhood, they realise at the last moment that they were taking them to a brothel. The two friends decide to leave this place. An altercation takes place with Chase Beauchemin, the leader of the brotherhood.


  * Short of money, Gilbert decides to answer an ad to give private lessons to a young girl, Christine Stuart.


  * Gilbert discovers that Jack is not very excited about the idea of practicing medicine.


  * Jack is in love with Christine Stuart whom he has known since childhood.


  * Christine befriends Chase Beauchemin (the leader of the brotherhood).


  * But Jack realizes that Christine is interested in Gilbert during their first private lesson in their room.


  * Gilbert buys a jewel case for his engagement ring from an antique dealer.



**Intrigues Diana :**

  * **Diana's parents agreed to let her go to Queens to study if she agreed to spend one term in Paris.**


  * Her parents also have in mind to introduce a young man to Diana who currently lives in Paris, Fred Wright, his father working at the conservatory, he could bring Diana in.



**Intrigues in Charlottetown :**

  * **Ruby is angry at Moody for not giving signs of life for weeks. Moody was actually ill and tries in vain to explain himself to Ruby.**


  * Ruby and Josie steal Gilbert's letters to Anne, being envious of her new relationship. Ruby will later resent this and will try to apologize to Anne several times.


  * Tillie does not wish to choose between the two Pauls. 


  * Josie sees a new student returning from London, the brother of the Gardner sisters, fellow students at the same school. She immediately falls in love with him without even talking to him.


  * Miss Blackmore goes to visit a suffering acquaintance in Quebec City.


  * Cole takes part in an exhibition in Charlottetown (his first), Aunt Jo and Cole announce that they are going on a trip to Paris, they accompany the Barrys.



**Intrigues in Avonlea :**

  * **Rachel sees Muriel and Bash together and goes directly to warn Marilla.**


  * Rachel and Muriel were invited by Anne to go to the First Snow's Prom, and Rachel insisted that Muriel be accompanied by a man.




	31. See you soon, dear Snow Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As a quick reminder before you start reading this chapter, I have added a small summary of the plots from chapters 1 to 30, following chapter 30. Feel free to read it to refresh your memory, some people following the story for months or reading several Awae fanfics at the same time may lose the thread of the story.   
> In short, enjoy your reading!

Meanwhile, at Green Gables, Diana was in Anne's bedroom, lying on her bed, staring desperately at the ceiling. Whereas the young redhead was standing and pacing, "How can they still ask you that? I can't believe it!", she protested.

"Not only do they keep me away from you for months, but I find out the only purpose in all this was to introduce you to this... boy! We have to go and see Aunt Josephine when we get back to Charlottetown, maybe she could-"

Suddenly she was interrupted by the young brunette, "It's useless.", Her voice was filled with such disillusionment that it seemed impossible to reason with her.

However, this didn't stop the red-haired girl to insist, "Oh Diana! I will fight for you! I'm even ready to go to your parents to dissuade them, I could even ask Marilla to come with me, I know she had been to speak to your mother before you came to Queens. She was able to change her mind."

"Not this time.", says Diana, resigned.

"But why?!"

"You don't understand at all, right? If I don't find a suitor in the next few years, my parents will keep introducing me to nice boys coming from good families. But don't worry, I will see these boys but I won't give in, I don't want to give them such satisfaction. As charming as they could be, which I doubt they would be anyway.", She concludes in a decided tone.

Anne looked at her friend in admiration, "You are so brave Diana. And to be honest, the idea that you might enter the Paris Conservatory saddens me greatly, selfishly I wish you could stay on Prince Edward Island. Oh, but don't get me wrong, I want you to have the career you want, if you want to get into a conservatory, I'm sure there's one in Canada that will open its doors to you.”

"Yes, on condition I’m dating one of the sons of the conservatory directors.", the young brunette bitterly declared.

"I refuse to hear you say that! You are so talented! I wish I could play the piano like you!”

"And I would like to be you, Anne, just to see me as you see me.”

The two friends hugged each other, the dramatic moment demanded a warm embrace.

An hour had passed, when Diana decided it was time to go home, as they used to do in the old days, Anne got up to take her home.

Then, they went down the corridor to the ground floor, they were about to take the stairs, when they heard someone coming up the stairs, it was Jerry.

Diana's eyes instantly turned away when she saw him, Jerry just looked down when he saw the girl. As for Anne, she watched the two young people with a sad look on her face. Seeing the two people she loved so much, simply ignoring each other, tore her heart out. It couldn't stay that way, because it was going to happen again many times.

Finally, the two friends got out of Green Gables, the young redhead decided to walk her friend halfway back, this would also allow for a little discussion.

They were walking along the lovers' lane, when Anne decided it was time to tackle a certain subject, which had been ignored for too long.

With some caution, the redhead said, "You know, Jerry has moved to Green Gables.”

"I see..." Diana replied, looking away.

"So now... When you come, you will have a much better chance of seeing him. I was wondering if- "

The young brunette didn't let her finish her sentence, "I can't even look him in the eye anymore, Anne. After what's happened between us, how could I?"

Anne couldn't help but reply, "I feel a bit responsible for this situation. It wouldn't have ended like this if-"

"No, it would have ended badly no matter what. It's all my fault, and Jerry is right to blame me.", said her friend, looking down in disbelief.

"Do you think he's still mad at you?", asked the redhead naively.

"It seems obvious, doesn't it?”

"Maybe ... if you manage to talk to each other again, you'll find that it's no longer the case?", she insisted.

"Anne... You saw it well, didn't you? He didn't even lay eyes on me. So I doubt he wants to talk to me.”

Anne had a melancholy look on her face, "I just wish it could be like it was before.”

"It can never be.", her friend says firmly.

"That you can at least tolerate being in the same room, would be my only wish.", The redhead took a deep breath and said, "Jerry is part of my family now.”

Diana didn't know what to say to this, so she just smiled a little and nodded, this gave Anne hope, maybe her friend would make the effort to talk to Jerry again after all.

Once back at Green Gables, Anne hurried to help Marilla prepare dinner, she had taken on the difficult task of making a pie, partly garnished with meat and potatoes.

Even Matthew had done his best to finish his farm chores as soon as possible, to participate in the cooking as well, only to spend more time with the family, at the risk of making his sister grumble several times, annoyed by his few clumsiness behind the stove.

The little family radiated happiness, they were enjoying the moment.

A little later they were at the table, Jerry was also present, they knew that Anne was already due to take the train back tomorrow morning, they were sad that she was already leaving so early, but after all this visit wasn't even planned, so it was like an unexpected gift.

They were already discussing Anne's next visit, which would undoubtedly be during the Christmas holidays. The young redhead already had tons of ideas for the Christmas Eve meal.

She stammered, "Oh I can't wait for us to spend time in the kitchen for the holidays! Besides, you are planning to invite Sebastian and his family, aren't you? I want to have a big table for Christmas Eve so badly. And then... It will be Delphine's first Christmas, she deserves to be surrounded by warmth and love.”

Marilla said with great sadness in her voice, "Oh well... That is, I haven't yet had the opportunity to discuss this with Sebastian. It will certainly be a terrible period for him, last Christmas was so different.”

"Yes, I know that. That's why he will probably need us.", Affirmed the young girl.

"We will ask him.", said Matthew with a kind smile, who had been very quiet during dinner as usual.

Marilla suddenly addressed Jerry, "By the way Jerry, I imagine you'll be with your family during the Christmas festivities?”

Jerry had been disturbed in his thoughts, he had not been particularly talkative, which wasn't really like him, "Uh... Yes. Miss Cuthbert.”

Anne looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the young man's lack of talkativeness had something to do with the incident with Diana earlier.

The next morning, the young redhead was already on the platform waiting for her train with her friend Diana, this time it was the Cuthberts who had accompanied them to Bright River station.

This weekend had passed quickly, it had some disturbances, but at least they had been able to recharge their batteries in Avonlea.

Marilla looked at Anne with stern eyes, "Try not to break too many rules until Christmas if possible..."

Anne gasped, "I-I won't do it!”

Diana held back a laugh at her friend's statement.

"Yes, we might as well stop the wind from blowing.", Marilla replied sarcastically.

This made Matthew smile, giving one of his loving glances to the girl, as if it was for this reason that he loved her so much, because she did nothing like the others. After all, if she became too reasonable, it would no longer be Anne, the real Anne acts out of passion.

The train whistle was heard, it entered into the station, the young girl embraced the brother and sister before boarding her wagon. Behind her, Diana was waiting for her friend, she knew she often had to say a long farewell, she smiled as she looked at the little family.

A few hours later, the two friends had returned to Blackmore manor, they had hardly passed the door threshold that Ruby had rushed on Anne.

"Oh Anne! I was waiting for your return!", She hid an envelope behind her back, suddenly she waved it in front of the young redhead's eyes.

Then she exclaimed, "I took it for you! I swear I didn't read it! I just asked Miss Blackmore if I could give it to you in person.”

Anne was caught off guard, "Er... Thank you..." She took the envelope from the young blonde's hands.

Diana looked over her friend's shoulder mischievously, "Gilbert... he didn't waste any time.”

Ruby returned immediately to the living room and cheerfully declared to the girls, "She said thank you!”

A little later, Anne retired to her room, after politely greeting the girls, Lily and Miss Blackmore.

She opened her envelope, curious and anxious at the same time, was Gilbert going to talk about what she had pretended not to have heard? She stopped wondering and began to read:

_"My Anne,_

_At the time of writing this letter, I arrived on campus only a few hours ago, I have just had dinner. I know you will receive this letter in a week or more. I hope you didn't have too much trouble on your way home, although I have a feeling that you will, from what you told me about Miss Blackmore, and I think this is totally unfair._

_Thanks to you, I am ready to start my week of classes, it was good to be away from Toronto, but it was especially good to see you._

_I know you were reluctant, but I would really like to read your short story, plus if you win, which I'm sure you will, I'm afraid I won't be able to be there in time for your reading in front of the audience during the Queens Ball._

_A very recent fact, I don't know if it will lead to anything, but I have decided to apply for a teaching job for private lessons, the money I have put aside being not enough to pay my board and especially to make some trips to visit a certain redheaded girl..._

_But Jack seems to know this family well, so I might have a good chance, you should know in my next letter!_

_I already miss you terribly, I may have lied this Sunday morning on the quay, if I miss you, it's not for lack of an opponent worthy of you (yes, I know you guessed it, but I wanted to make it clear). It's especially because I don't know where I should put my eyes if you're not around, I'd love to hear you laugh, to see you smile at me._

_Anne, your charms constantly inflame my heart with an ardent and luminous flame. The memories of your kisses still haunt me, I dare to hope this simply means that you have feelings for me. I only wish I could still kiss you and caress you, I've desired this for so long._

_You'd think I'm used to saying goodbye to you, but it was a real pain as always, as long as I can remember. However, at least now I know for sure I will see you again._

_I look forward to your letters, don't forget me..._

_Your humble servant.”_

After Anne finished reading the letter, her cheeks had turned pink, she had never before dared to imagine receiving such a passionate declaration. What had happened in Gilbert's mind? Had he gone mad? The thought made her giggle.

Last weekend spent together and the closeness which followed had undoubtedly awakened Gilbert's passionate soul, would their exchange be as scandalous now? Having to reply to this kind of letter was a first for her, and she didn't dislike this idea.

She thought about Ruby's face reading this letter, she wouldn't have recovered, so it was clear she was telling the truth, she hadn't read it.

Then she took opportunity, being alone for a while, to reply to Gilbert's fiery letter, which had to be done while all her emotions were still bubbling in her head. She sat down at her desk, took her pen, and smiled at the response she could give.


	32. An Unexpected Encounter in the Park

It had been several days since Gilbert had given Christine his first private lesson, afterwards, the behaviour of his friend Jack had changed a little, which did not escape the attention of the dark-haired boy.

The two students were still in class, seated side by side in the amphitheatre, it was the subject that fascinated Gilbert the most, the initiation to the knowledge of medicine.

Jack seemed totally out of place, he hadn't stopped blowing and sighing during the whole class, at times you would have thought he had fallen asleep.

Once the professor declared his lecture finished, the students immediately left the auditorium, they were now in the university corridors, Gilbert couldn't help but intervene, presumably worried, "You know, these are our first exams in a couple of weeks..."

"How could I forget it...", Jack replied nonchalantly. 

"So, are you all right these days?", he asked, still worried.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I don't know... you seem more distracted than usual. Don't tell me you're just thinking about a certain... brunette...", says his comrade with a sly little smile.

"Don't get me started on this, especially you.", His tone was firm.

"Did I do something?", Gilbert was totally confused.

"You've done nothing wrong, you never do anything wrong, and that's actually what's most annoying..."

The ambitious student laughed nervously, "What?".

"Oh Gilbert... Do you have a fiancée?", said the redhead imitating a female voice.

The young brown disapproved, "I really don't know why she asked me those questions.”

"You don't know uh? Are you so ignorant of yourself?", He looked up to heaven.

Gilbert had absolutely no answer to give, so he remained silent and frowned, thinking about what his friend was implying.

"Tell me, in the small village you come from, you've always managed to get girls to like you, right?”

"What... why?"

"You like to seduce girls and you don't even know it yourself, I saw it with Christine, how she looked at you... You must have done the same thing with these girls from Avonlea, you smiled at them, you said a few kind words to them, and it was good, they all fell under your charm. You don't even realise it, but you like it.", said his friend, laughing nervously.

“How do you suppose this?”

The two young men were now outside, still on campus. Gilbert couldn't believe it, how could Jack have such an image of him, was it a kind of jealousy that made the young man acerbic?

"I don't understand you, you don't have to feel jealous, especially for such a ridiculous reason. I'm not interested in Christine, and I would never allow myself to-"

He interrupted his friend, "Well, I'd be curious to see how you would react if the girl you love made eyes at someone else. Oh believe me, I would pay to see that.”

The dark-haired boy sighed, "I stand by what I said, it's completely ridiculous.”

"Oh yes, that's right ... how could I think anyone could surpass Gilbert Blythe?", Jack says sarcastically.

Gilbert again deplored the sudden lack of consideration that his comrade might feel for him. Especially as he had really done nothing to be in such a position, apart from applying for a job, he was not responsible for Christine's behaviour after all.

Meanwhile, in Charlottetown, Anne was over the moon, the last few days had been pretty decent since she had spent her weekend in Avonlea. The girls hadn't had any indiscreet remarks, although she suspected often there were a few low masses and they were giggling, without her ever knowing what it was all about.

Miss Blackmore was quite equal to herself, but she never spoke again about the incident had taken place last week, when the young redhead had decided to rebel against her unfair rules.

Anne was in Queens College library this afternoon, which of course was her favourite place in the college, sometimes staying for hours, even if it meant going home at curfew. For although she had rebelled against Miss Blackmore, she had made a promise to Marilla, she had to behave herself until the Christmas break, she had to show she could be trustworthy, even if these rules were totally unfair.

She was wandering between the shelves, looking for a novel, a romance novel to be precise, as she had been in need of inspiration ever since she had answered Gilbert's letter. She thought she hadn't been able to write what she wanted. Concerning Gilbert it was often easier for her to act than to find the words, sometimes a miracle happened, but this was quite rare. When she had posted her reply letter a few days ago she was anxious that the brown boy would finally think she was ridiculous. She didn't want to stupidly copy the most romantic passages from the novels she was reading, she just wanted to be inspired by them. So for her future letter, she should do even better.

Once she had chosen her book, she left the library and the establishment, it wasn't very late yet, so she decided to go to the park which was close to Miss Blackmore's boarding house, she wanted to enjoy the day again, the sun setting in less than an hour. Then, she settled on a bench, under a weeping willow tree which ran along the small pond in the park.

She began to read her book, with a smile on her lips, she was relishing this moment, in spite of the cold that was gradually settling in, nothing could disturb her during her reading session.

Suddenly, a melodious male voice was heard.

_  
“The sky so pale the trees so slender_

_Seem to smile at our bright dress_

_That floats lightly, with an excess_

_Of nonchalance, a wing-like tremor._

_And the gentle wind wrinkles the pool,_

_And the light of the sun that softens too_

_The shade of the limes on the avenue_

_Renders us, as it will, mordant, blue._

_Exquisite deceivers, charming coquettes_

_Tender hearts, but devoid of vows,_

_Speak with us delightfully and bow,_

_And lovers flirt with their little pets,”_

At this last mention, the young redhead turned around and saw a charming young man with dark hair, leaning against the weeping willow, like an enchanting apparition. He was talking about lovers? Charming coquettes? She wasn't dreaming? He looked at her, while continuing to recite his verses.

_"A hand imperceptibly will enlist_

_Now and then a tap, exchanged_

_For a kiss on the little finger ranged_

_At the very tip, and since the thing is_

_Immensely excessive and quite fierce,_

_One is punished by a withering glance,_

_Which contrasts with, as it may chance,_

_The forgiving pout that the lips rehearse."_

Anne was totally subjugated, it was the first time in her life she had ever heard a man use such words.

Suddenly the young man in question said, "Oh... But don't think these words are mine, they are from the French poet, Paul Verlaine, although they fit the context very well, don't they?”

She looked at him and gave him a courteous smile and awkwardly said, "Thak-thanks, I didn't know.", And then somehow she tried to concentrate on her reading again.

The mysterious poetry-lover approached her anyway, "May I?", he asked the young redhead, pointing to the bench on which she was sitting.

Out of sheer politeness, Anne simply nodded her head as she looked at him, her eyes immediately redirected to her book. She couldn't help thinking, that perhaps it was a inappropriate situation, an unknown man talking to her, then wishing to sit next to her, if the other girls saw her, they would certainly make a fuss about it.

As if that wasn't enough, the young man was quite elegant, he must have been from a fairly well-to-do family, he had deep black hair, a very pleasant face to see, and he apparently had a sure taste for poetry, he even held a poetry book in his hands. Once on the bench, he opened his book, then he took a quick look at Anne's reading.

"Romeo and Juliet, really?", he asked her with a small smile.

"Do you have a problem with Shakespeare? And you are holding a collection of poetry in your hands, I imagine that the poem you have just recited comes from there.", She retorted in a abrupt tone, sensing the young man's arrogance.

"I have nothing against Shakespeare, it's just... it's really not his work that I prefer, too dramatic, I've never been fascinated by dramatic and cursed love stories.”

Anne smiled slightly, "I think a short while ago I would have been completely at odds with you, but today I no longer consider that these are necessarily the most beautiful love stories.”

The brown man smiles when he hears this, "So, I narrowly escaped from the other you, that reassures me.”

The young redhead's eyes went back to her book, she seemed a little embarrassed by the situation, she wasn't dreaming, he was flirting with her? No, that couldn't be possible.

The man standing next to her wanted to find out about her, "Could I know your name?"

The girl felt it was time for her to go home, this young man wouldn't let her read in peace anyway, so she got up and answered embarrassed, "Anne, and I have to go, so... have a good day.”

"You are already leaving me?", he seemed really disappointed.

"I...I have a curfew to obey, sorry...", she then started walking towards the park exit.

From a distance, he called out to her again, "Even though you didn't ask me, my name is Roy. Could I see you around here again?"

She turned around and awkwardly replied, "I-I can't answer you, Roy, goodbye then.”

The poetry lover got up from the bench, quite confused by the young redhead's sudden departure, had he frightened her?

On the way to the Blackmore house, Anne still couldn't believe what had just happened. But perhaps he was just being courteous? He didn't have any other ulterior motives, did he?

The girl really had a hard time understanding social rules sometimes, was behaviour like this inappropriate? She had to ask Diana, she would know how to answer this kind of question. But she hadn't been dreaming, he had asked her if he would see her again in the same park? It broke her heart, but she would probably have to avoid this park for a while, although she cherished it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me longer than usual to update, I was writing a short fanfic about Anne and Gilbert, "A glance means more than a word", I rewrote episode 8 of season 3, so go read it if you want to know more (angst, love, cute moments)  
> I hope this chapter 32 will not disappoint you too much! I'm curious to know what you think about Roy?


	33. An Almost Studious Afternoon

It was a Saturday afternoon, Gilbert was in the midst of his revisions, settled in his room as usual. Jack was trying as hard as he could to concentrate, but unfortunately, one thing made him anxious, his father was coming in a few days, and he knew very well what that meant, incessant questions from him, and especially about the results. His father would not stand a failure from his son. So Jack did his best, he tried to imitate his classmate as much as he could.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Oh, that's the sound of mail.", said the dark-haired youth as he walked towards the door with a smile. Those made the redheaded youth giggle as well. Although there had been some tension a few days ago, things had calmed down. Gilbert had made sure to give his lessons directly at the Stuart's house to avoid disturbing Jack. And besides, it was also convenient for the young man with the brown curls, it made him really uncomfortable that Christine insisted on having his first class in his room.

When Gilbert opened the door, unsurprisingly it was the person who delivered the mail to the whole campus, and of course the letter was from a certain Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. He had been waiting for her reply for days, her letter had taken much longer to arrive than usual.

Once he picked up his letter and closed the door, Jack asked in a disillusioned tone, "I guess you're the only one who got something today."

The dark-haired boy looked at him with sorry eyes, "If it makes you feel better, I don't receive so many letters."

"Well, at least you have one person thinking about you.", said the young redhead with a touch of melancholy.

As always, when he received a letter from Anne, Gilbert settled down on his bed. Then he finally opened his letter.

_"My Dear Gilbert,_

_Maybe I should say, My Sweetheart, but I was afraid it was too unoriginal, or I could have said, My Beloved, My Love? I'm really sorry, I couldn't choose._

_There are so many wonderful words that I still haven't found one that could perfectly describe my feelings for you, Gilbert._

_How can you still ask me if I have feelings for you? It seemed obvious to me by my gestures and my attentions towards you, didn't it?_

_I often think about you, I should even say every day, several times a day if I'm honest. I miss you so much here too, and it's not for lack of competition either, although I miss it in some ways too._

_At the moment I'm a bit anxious about the contest, I've finished writing my short story at this time, but... I feel like I don't say enough, maybe I wrote my short story this way hoping to have more chance to win? But Ka'kwet deserves more, I wish I could see her again, when I think that the last time I saw her was when I gave her my precious dress at the Bright River station, it tears my heart out. I will never get over that, I will never be able to forget Ka'kwet. I also wonder what will become of her parents, they will probably never stop waiting for their daughter to return, if one day she finally manages to get out of this boarding school, this prison._

_For my short story, if you want to read it, you'll have to wait until after First Snow's Prom, I guess. I'm not denying that I would have liked so much to be on your arm during this event. But your studies must come first._

_When I came back from our wonderful weekend, I actually had a big surprise. You can imagine that Miss Blackmore was also part of the trip, she had probably just returned from Quebec. And...She had seen us. So I let you imagine the consequences of all this, but I finally decided to resist. I stood up to Miss Blackmore, and I even went to Avonlea. In fact, as I write to you, I have just returned to Charlottetown, and as you can see the first thing I did was read your letter. And this one was more than welcome, given that Diana and I had spent a somewhat hectic weekend in Avonlea. Marilla was aware of my escapade with you, and I don't know how she guessed it. I'm telling you this in case you are questioned when you return to Avonlea. As for Diana, she is still in conflict with her parents, but she is much more to be pitied than me._

_I'm surprised to hear that you're going to give lessons to someone, I didn't think you were interested in education, are you still trying to encroach on my turf, Gilbert? I can't wait to meet Jack someday, I'm glad you made a friend there, although I would have been surprised if you hadn't, everyone likes you, and I'm the best person to understand why._

_I'm sorry, this doesn't really look like a love letter, there is absolutely nothing romantic about this letter. It still confuses me, because I never thought that one day I would write this kind of letter to anyone, let alone that this person would be you. I've read them, I've even written them to help someone, but I don't know how to do it when it's you. I just can't believe it anymore, finally you love me?_

_I admit that I blushed when I read your letter, especially when you mentioned our last weekend, I wish it could have lasted longer. Now I understand why kissing is something so loved by some people. Your kisses, Gilbert, must be the most exquisite, because I can never get enough of them._

_I can't wait to see you again during the winter vacations. When you receive this letter you will probably be in the middle of exams, just like me. And if you have time to reply by then, it will probably be around the ball._

_After this long letter, Gilbert, I want you to know that I put kisses on the paper, thinking it was you I was kissing. I forbid you to tease me the next time we meet._

_Your Anne. »_

Gilbert couldn't help but smile as he read, reading her letter warmed his heart so much, he needed that right now, with the exams so close at hand. He brought the paper to his lips and kissed it.

Jack, who had seen his friend across the room, couldn't help but smile, he envied his friend's happiness so much.

In Charlottetown, the girls were in the midst of studying as well, they had all settled into the Queens College library, sitting at a table near the large windows.

"This should be illegal.", says Ruby, frustrated.

"What should be illegal?", asked Anne, who raised her head from her history manual.

"To study! On a Saturday afternoon! While... I could see Moody for example.”

"So, you finally decided to talk to Moody again?" asked Jane.

"I think I've made him brood enough.", The young blonde retorted rather proudly.

"Much more than anyone else could ever do.", Jane replied sarcastically.

The girls giggled at this comment. But one of them remained very quiet, it was Josie. She was staring away, she seemed to be staring at something outside.

"Tell me, Josie, what's so hypnotizing out there?", Tillie teased.

The pretty blonde was then interrupted in her thoughts, "Uh...nothing.", She immediately looked away from the window.

Tillie stood up to glance out the window, "That Nothing, wouldn't that be the Gardner sisters' brother?", said the girl with a mischievous look.

"The Gardner’s brother?", asked Anne, who had never heard of him until now.

"Well, that's the brown guy standing over there by the fountain.", Ruby replied, while looking out the window, That's the most handsome boy in Queens."

The redheaded girl simply raised her eyebrows, because she was used to hearing Ruby talk only about the appearance of boys, sometimes she talked about other qualities such as kindness. Gilbert had been defined as chivalrous, for example, although she found him both handsome and smart. But more often than not, it was the boys' appearance that prevailed. So she didn't really pay much attention to it, until she heard...

"It's Royal his name, isn't it?", asked Tillie, who always looked outward.

"Yes, but Dorothy told me he doesn't like to be called like that, he prefers Roy.", Ruby replied.

This made the young redhead react. Roy... was the name of that boy at the park the other time. Diana, who was sitting in front of her, widened her eyes, because she too had just realized. Then the young brunette discreetly kicked her friend, and when Anne lifted her head from her book, she crossed her friend's eyes. She nodded her head as she looked out of the window. The young redhead instantly understood that she was telling her to take a look at the window, if only to check.

Anne then got up from her chair and walked to the window, "Which boy is he again?", she asked, looking at Ruby.

The young blonde girl immediately stood up to point at her. And that's how she recognized him, she couldn't be mistaken, it was the same boy. But why hadn't she met him once since the other time, if he was also studying in Queens?

The redhead then turned to the young brunette and signaled to her to go outside to talk in private.

The two friends were now out of the library and had left the girls' group without saying a word.

"Don't tell me it's the same boy, Anne?", Diana asked worriedly.

"Then I won't tell you."

"But it's a disaster! Josie clearly has a crush on him!"

"I noticed, but you may be wrong, we probably misinterpreted.", said the redheaded, confident.

"Misinterpreted? My God, Anne, he sat next to you and flirted with you!"

"No, he didn't."

"Fine, if you want. So why did you mention this boy to me the other day?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering if... Boys don't flirt like that…", Anne says with a giggle.

"Oh Anne, you're probably the last person to notice these kinds of signals. Remind me with Gilbert how long it took you?”

"Well, it was different, Gilbert had never flirted with me."

"First of all, Gilbert always flirted with you, from day one, except he was just a silly boy. Second, you admit that Roy flirted with you that day in the park.", said the young brunette in a very serious tone.

"But what's wrong with you, Diana?"

"I think you're headed for exactly the same situation as with Ruby, except now it's going to be with Josie. And I'll be in Paris by then.”

"But the difference here is that I don't care about this Roy."

"You said the same thing with Gilbert at first..."

"My dear Diana... I don't understand where you're going with this? I love Gilbert. I don't care about other boys, or even those who recite poetry.", Says the young redhead, beginning to lose her patience.

"You're right... But, Josie must never know that Roy flirted with you. Moreover, I believe she intends to ask him to escort her to the First Snow’s Prom. It's the first time she's been interested in another boy since Billy.", says Diana worried.

"But...I don't see how Josie could find out.", Anne said with confidence.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice, "What are you girls doing?", It was Ruby.

The two friends looked at each other with a desperate look on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally come back on this long fic, it was a bit hard to get back on it, but I think I started well this time, let's hope, as some people have noticed, I have three Awae fics in progress, with different timelines: one happening during season 1 (a fic that promises to be a bit long), and the other during season 3 (a short fic). Anyway, I'll try to alternate each of these fics as best as I can because I really like each of them. Hopefully this chapter was still fun, this story really needs to move forward!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, I talk about updates of my fics and I post drawings, I'm @emneeli


	34. The Brave Soul of a Fragile Heart

Ruby stood in front of the two friends, "What could Josie learn?", she asked innocently.

"Uh... nothing at all.", Anne replied embarrassed.

"Before, you girls used to tell me everything. Anne, you still haven't forgiven me, right?”

"It... it’s not about that.”

"Ruby, there's nothing exciting there, I assure you.", said Diana.

"By the way, what do you think about the three of us meeting in our room tonight for a writing reunion like in the days of the Storybook Club?”

"Oh! Anne! It's a wonderful idea! Thank you!", The young blonde took this one in her arms, which surprised the redhead, she giggled.

As revisions were coming to an end, the group of girls had left the institution.

"So Josie, are you going to ask him?", Jane asked mockingly.

"This is not an appropriate moment...", Josie replied.

Anne who was on the side had seen that Roy was still near the fountain, she looked away, to avoid his noticing her.

"Why not? The ball is in a week. You should have asked him a long time ago.", said Jane.

The young blonde seemed embarrassed, "I...I hardly ever met him."

"You’re scared..."

"Hum! Not at all."

"I would never dare, me, in front of everyone... With all these boys around him...", Ruby said in a frightened tone.

"It's normal, you're a chicken Ruby. Boys don't scare me.", said Josie proudly.

"So, go ahead?", defied Jane.

"Oh, I'd pay good money to see that too.", Tillie added.

"No, you don't have to do that.", Anne intervened.

"That's fine. Watch and see... I'm going in.", Said Josie as she clumsily walked to the fountain, where the dark-haired boy and his friends were sitting.

The young blonde didn't really know what to say to him, but she had to prove to the girls that she had more brave than they did. And then it wasn't a bunch of boys who could intimidate her?

The group of girls watched Josie walk away, Jane had a smile on her face, she hoped the teenager would be embarrassed. Indeed the girl had always had a kind of animosity towards her.

"Josie is so brave...", Ruby said.

"It's not bravery, Josie has her pride.", Tillie laughed back.

Anne, who heard everything in the conversation, couldn't help but think that if the poor girl was rejected, it might backfire on her somehow. No, it couldn't be possible, after all she had only spoken to Roy once. It was really pretentious to think that he had any interest for her. He had probably forgotten about her and it would be fine with her.

When Josie finally arrived in front of the young man, he was in the middle of a passionate discussion, she took a slight breath and cleared her throat before starting to speak, "Hmm. Hello."

Roy, who was chatting with his friends, was interrupted, so he turned his head, and the other boys did the same. The girl now had five pairs of eyes on her.

"Hello. Is there anything I can do to help you?", Roy replied, and noticed that the young blonde seemed to be talking to him first.

Josie's confidence had evaporated the moment she crossed the young man's eyes.

"Well...Uh...I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were charming.", She opened her eyes as she realized what she had just said. It was sure, she had just ruined everything. If he already knew that she was interested in him then he would lose interest in knowing her. She was sure that boys did not appreciate girls who were easy or who gave in too quickly to their favors. If her past experience had taught her one thing, it was that she could no longer afford to indulge a boy so easily. And now she had just done the exact opposite. Why had she gone to see him spontaneously? Once again her pride was playing tricks on her.

The boys around the dark-haired boy started giggling and glaring at each other, Josie didn't know where to stand, she thought she had never experienced a more embarrassing moment in her life.

Roy, however, didn't laugh, of course the compliment he had just received made him smile instantly, but he didn't make fun of her.

"Oh... thank you.", He said in a surprised tone, not knowing what else to say at that moment.

The young blonde, who couldn't figure out what more she could say, panicked, "Well, I-I mean, I've never seen you here before."

The young man didn't even have time to respond something that one of his friends jokingly said, "I wasn't here a few weeks ago either, if you're interested."

"Don't pay attention to him. And indeed I spent a large part of the year in London, with this idiot you see there.", He says while pointing at his friend.

"I knew about this. Uh...I mean, Dorothy and Aline are in the same history class as me."

"Oh...", said Roy who didn't know how to react, "Well I guess my sisters like to talk about me.", He concluded with a laugh.

The young blonde thought it was time for her to join the girls, the situation was far too embarrassing for her, "So, I'll leave you alone, have a nice day.", she says courteously to him and takes a quick look at the other boys who still had those slightly mocking smiles on their faces.

As she turned around, she heard one of the boys say to the dark-haired boy, "I thought she was going to ask you to the dance.", The others laughed at this remark.

Of course, this did not escape the ears of the poor girl, who was already feeling terribly embarrassed, but hearing this confirmed even more the discomfort she was feeling.

Roy disapproved, he didn't really appreciate the fact that the girl was being made fun of.

When Josie returned to the girls, her eyes seemed empty, as if this short conversation had exhausted all her energy.

"Do you think she's okay?", Ruby asked worriedly.

"I must admit, you're scaring me Josie, would you like to sit down?", Anne worried.

The young blonde just nodded her head and walked to a bench.

"I told her it was a bad idea, with all those boys around...", Ruby insisted.

"Well, we didn't force her, she’s the one who wanted to prove something.", said Jane, who could never feel pity for her.

Anne took the blonde girl's hand, "Do you want to tell us what he told you?"

She declared with some pain, "He...He was so kind...and I was...", The poor girl didn't seem to find the words.

Suddenly, a young man approached the group of girls, "Anne... right?"

The young redhead turned her head at the mention of her name, and that's how she saw Roy, standing in front of her with a smile on his face, "Uh... I... yes.", she finally answered, already dreading the consequences of this conversation.

All the girls around her were looking at each other with their big eyes, and if their eyes meant anything, it was confusion, except for Diana of course, who already knew the whole story. The young brunette couldn't help but think that her friend was going to get into trouble again.

"I didn't know you studied here. Do you remember me? I'm Roy. We had a brief chat in the park the other day?", he asked in the most innocent way, still unaware of the consequences of his question.

"I...uh...yes indeed.", Anne tried to be the most evasive in the world, she didn't want the girls to think she wanted to engage in a real conversation, or show any interest with him.

"Well, I feel like I'm intruding, so I'll go. Have a good day, ladies.", He simply withdrew.

As soon as the dark-haired boy was gone, all the girls were staring at Anne, looking at her with an evil eye.

Meanwhile, in Toronto, Gilbert was in a hurry to write a letter, sitting at his desk. Jack watched him in amusement.

"Well, you don't waste any time answering her.", He laughed.

"I'm not answering Anne.", said the dark-haired boy, who seemed very serious.

"Can I ask who?"

The young man turned around and smiled, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not right to interfere in private matters?"

"For months we've been sharing the same room, I thought there wasn't much privacy anymore...", his friend laughed back.

"I'm writing to her best friend, if you want to know. I'll send her a telegram."

"Oh interesting. Are you plotting something for your return?"

Gilbert chuckled, "I'm not plotting anything, I’m organizing something."

"Well, well, whatever you call it, it's the same thing."

"Are you going to bother me again for a long time? You’re distracting me from focusing and counting my words."

"All right, I'm going for a walk then. Good luck with your shenanigans.", said the young redhead as he left the room.

In Avonlea, Bash and his family returned from the Bog, as they used to do every two weeks. Mary's friends were especially keen to see the little Delphine grow up, and this allowed Hazel to get to know this community, which was very different from Avonlea. Elijah had been able to see some of his friends, the most recommendable of course, since he had given up his old life and stopped drinking, he wanted to be a real example for his little sister.

When the young father arrived on the porch, he discovered a note slipping in the corner of the door. At first he was taken aback and then he finally took the letter.

Elijah, arriving behind with Delphine in his arms, could not help but question him, "Whose letter could it be from?"

"Well, I'm going to find out soon.", Sebastian replied as he entered the house and settled down at the kitchen table to read.

_“Dear Sebastian,_

_I left you this note because I couldn't find you this morning when I came to visit you on your property. There was neither your mother nor young Elijah. I dare to hope they were not hiding from me, I have a feeling they don't appreciate me very much. In any case, I hope you will find this note as soon as possible. This is really an emergency._

_There has been a rumor in Avonlea for a few days now. But I didn't initiate it, I promise you. The other day, you will have been seen with Muriel, accompanying her to school in the morning and driving her home in the evening. Well, I admit it, I had witnessed it, and we had crossed paths. It disconcerted me in the moment, to tell the truth I even discussed it with Marilla._

_I know that you were with her only because her misfortune's machine had broken down again. But the others don't know this, they don't care about the circumstances._

_You know how much I appreciate you and Muriel. But I have heard some unbearable things about you, the way some people talk about you, simply because you are not from here. Anyway... you know what I'm getting at, they say you don't belong together. But I told them, after all, you don't even think about finding a new wife, Mary was the love of your life and that's understandable._

_Well, here's the point, I'm trying to deal with this situation. No one will come to your house with pitchforks, people are actually more hypocritical and cold, and that's what I'd like to prevent from happening. People still love you here at Avonlea, and I'm one of them, your family is very important to the Lynde family, the Cuthberts and the Barrys._

_I'm on my way to Muriel's house right now, I hope to find her there, hoping she doesn't have her hands in the sludge again. Oh, and I'll see you at the village hall very soon for the preparations for the Christmas Panto. I hope that this year the children will be more manageable than last year..._

_Best regards,_

_Rachel.”_

"So, what does it say?", Elijah asked curiously.

Sebastian closed the note and slipped it into his pocket, then finally answered with a totally confused look on his face, "A note from Rachel Lynde."

"Oh... that old owl.", Hazel intervened, putting on her apron and getting ready to prepare the meal.

Elijah chuckled at Hazel's remark.

"Ms. Lynde is the village gossip, but she cares about our family. We can't reject the few people who support us here."

"Surely..."

"She had helped me a lot with Delphine, the house. And you know what, you have a lot more in common with Rachel than you think.", Bash said with a smile.

Hazel was outraged by this remark, "Oh, well, I wish I knew where you got that nonsense from."

"I'd say, the character, there's definitely something there.", Elijah intervened in an amused tone as he seemed to be playing with his sister.

"Traitor. I thought you were on my side all along.", said the old woman grumpily.

This made the young father laugh out loud, but then he said more seriously, "Yet, I have a feeling that you and Rachel had many interests in common when we had lunch at the Cuthbert's house... Oh... I almost forgot! On Monday I have to go to the village hall to help make the sets for the Panto. So I'll be gone all afternoon."

"The Panto?", Hazel asked.

"It's a Christmas tradition, they organize a show every year, and since I arrived in Avonlea, I've been helping with the decorations."

"Oh... and... we are invited to this... Panto?", she says with a grimace.

"If you wish. In any case I would take Delphine to see this show.", He declared before leaving the kitchen.

He was still pondering about this note, he thought he should have a conversation with Rachel as soon as possible, and even though it bothered him a lot, he had to have a talk with Muriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are still a few of you following this story and that you still love it. I'll repeat it just in case, but it's not my only current fic, also I write in French, so I have to do a lot of translation as well.  
> Anyway, I still want to continue this story, and I'm so excited for the next chapters! ^^
> 
> Feel free to comment, for me it's important to know if you still appreciate the story and it motivates me to continue!  
> I'm on twitter if you want to see my drawings (a lot of Awae's fanarts but not only), or just when I'm making polls about my fics. @emneeli


	35. When Unrequited Love Appears

The landscapes of Avonlea were covered by a white veil, the first snows had finally appeared, and that announced the beginning of winter, but also the approach of Christmas.

The air was very cold that afternoon, but that didn't discourage Miss Stacy from walking to the village hall. It had snowed a lot since last night, and she was really thinking more seriously about buying a horse to help her move around during the winter.

However, she and the horses it was not the greatest relationship between them. Oh, it wasn't that she didn't love them. She found them majestic and of course useful to humans, but for her, horses were not supposed to be a means of locomotion. No, for her, horses were destined to gallop across the prairies and nothing else.

And then, there was something else that bothered her, why did she feel so uncomfortable on a horse? Those years of practice during her teenage years didn't do anything about it, it was like torture for her to ride a horse. But today, she should be satisfied to just walk in the snow, and anyway, what other choice did she have? The roads were impassable for her motorcycle, which broke down very easily.

She continued walking, complaining to herself, "Muriel, you'll have to get used to it, you've been out of town for a while now, you have to buy a horse!"

She had just passed by the Lake of Shining Waters, which now had its surface forming a huge skating rink.

"I love all seasons, even winter! Although I can hardly feel my extremities, isn't it a wonderful landscape! And even a cold couldn't change my opinion.", She always said to herself, while pressing on even faster, eager to get to her destination.

"Are you sure about that?", said a voice that seemed close.

The latter, surprised, didn't think anyone was spying on her conversations, she looked around for a moment and saw no one. Then suddenly she saw a hand waving, the person was standing behind a bush that had lost its foliage. But she still had trouble distinguishing. Then she saw a horse showing its head, and when it moved forward, she immediately recognized Bash standing proudly on his horse.

Miss Stacy, who was not expecting this appearance at all, widened her eyes and clumsily declared, "Se-Sebastian! What a surprise to see you here!"

The latter smiled, then guided his horse towards the teacher, "You have already forgotten my presence for the Pantomime preparations."

"Oh, no! I-I hadn't forgotten! I just thought... I wasn't sure you were going to come, well, forget it... I'm happy to see you!", she finally said with a radiant smile.

"Rachel visited you two days ago, right?"

"Indeed...", she replied embarrassed.

Bash frowned, and was distracted for a moment as he looked at the young woman's feet, "Do you plan to walk there, with all that snow?"

"Well, I didn't really have any other options right now."

"You don't know how to ride a horse? I won't judge you, you know that I myself had never been riding a horse before I came to Avonlea. So if I could do it, I think you can."

"Oh... no, it's not... I learned how to ride a horse, but you know how much I love my motorcycle. I....I also feel like horses don't really appreciate me. I wish we had a more modern way to get around."

The young farmer smiles, "Come on up."

"Wha-What?!”

"I said. Come on up."

"You mean... with you on your horse?"

"Is there another horse around here?", he asked mockingly.

"You know what people say, isn't it?", she said worriedly.

He simply nodded and then said, "It doesn't matter, I can't let you catch a cold, if you get sick, I would feel guilty for letting you walk in the snow."

The young schoolteacher walked up to him, "People talk so much for a simple ride in a buggy, imagine what they would say if I rode with you?"

"I thought you didn't care what anyone said about you?"

"But it's not my reputation that I'm worried about.", She gazed into his eyes, and at that moment the young man understood what she meant, she was only caring about him.

"Come on up.", He insisted more firmly.

She then approached the horse, and Sebastian came down to help her climb up.

"What are you doing?", she asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm helping you climb on that horse."

"I could do it on my own.", She replied offended.

"All right. I'll watch you do it then.", He said with a laughing smile.

"Just hold this for me.", she handed him her teacher's satchel.

"You were planning to teach this afternoon?"

"No... I guess... it's... a question of habit... when.... I'm around children.", She replied with difficulty, trying as best she could to make the leap up to climb. She stopped for a moment, "It doesn't fit ... my outfit is not adequate, this petticoat ..."

Suddenly Bash grabbed the young woman by the waist and helped her to put her leg over the horse.

"Bash! I-I mean Sebastian! I was managing very well on my own!"

"Well, that's a good thing done!", he said, looking at the young woman finally settled on the horse, "You can take the reins I guess?"

"I haven't done it for years. And you?"

"I'm walking a little bit."

"No way! Come on up."

"It will be fine."

"Sebastian, please, come on up."

The young farmer sighed, "All right. But I take the reins, you don't seem so sure.", With these words, he climbed on the horse.

Once they were both settled in, Muriel couldn't help but feel considerable embarrassment. So instead of holding on to the young man's waist, she tried to grab the saddle when the horse galloped away.

But Sebastian noticed it immediately, and seeing her standing like that was not the safest way to do it, she risked losing her balance at some point and falling off the horse.

So suddenly he said with some embarrassment, he cleared his throat, "Hm. You should ... put your hands around my waist or at least hold my coat."

"I... No, it's fine this way.", Her cheeks were starting to turn red, the cold she had felt until now was like evaporating the moment she heard his sentence.

"You are so stubborn, I was saying this for your safety, I don't want to see you fall into a ditch. Some people wouldn't hesitate to blame me if it happened."

Then, on hearing this last strong argument, she executed herself and passed her hands around the rider's waist. The young teacher didn't even dare to breathe, it was the first time since Jonah's death that she found herself so close to another man. She didn't think she would ever feel like that again, she felt like... comfortable. It just seemed so silly, how could this simple gesture make her feel this way. But in that moment, sensing the fresh air on her face and her loose hairdo, making a few blonde strands fly in the wind, she let herself relax, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, she felt so... good. And this, no one else could see, not even the person concerned.

At least, that's what she thought, but Sebastian, for his part, was feeling something, but he was not happy with what he was feeling. It was a real ordeal to sense the young woman so close to him. But what could he do? He had been forced to take her away on his horse, he couldn't resign himself to leaving her in the cold. Despite everything, a certain guilt consumed him.

When they finally arrived at the village hall, Bash stopped his horse when there were still a hundred steps to go. Muriel gazed at him, not understanding in the moment.

The young farmer said when he saw her confusion, "You should come down right away, so we don't attract more gossip about us. »

She then pulled herself together, she seemed to be still elsewhere, the journey they had just made together, so close, was still cluttering her mind. Then she stammered back slightly, "You-you're absolutely right, so I-I should...".

She got off the horse immediately, almost tripping over the snow, but Bash held her by grasping her arm, "It would be unfortunate to fall down now.", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed... Thank you again, Sebastian. I'll seriously consider getting a horse soon.", she retorted once she stood in the snow.

The young man simply nodded his head, then his horse galloped off to the village hall again. The teacher was still confused from the moment she had just shared with him, she hadn't felt so well in so long.

When Muriel finally arrived in the village hall, she discovered the children doing a little bit as they pleased with Mrs. Lynde who was on the stage, while she tried to make them sing, but they were going off in all directions and were not following the rhythm at all. She couldn't help but have a slight mocking smile when she saw the old woman's exasperated look on her face.

Then finally, she saw Bash standing at the bottom of the stage, preparing the materials to paint some sets. When she saw him, as they had just separated fifteen minutes ago, it was not a smile on her face, but her eyes were filled with certain tenderness. She thought that Sebastian had to try harder than anyone else to be accepted in this village, and this strength of character made her proud, she didn't know a braver man than Sebastian in Avonlea or even on the all Prince Edward Island.

Suddenly she saw Rachel come off the stage, she was apparently exhausted, "Oh Muriel! You're finally here!"

"You're the one who's early, yet I told you not to start without me."

"A lot of children were waiting in front of the village hall, so anyway, we have just started. I'm about to make our main actors rehearse their texts, let's hoping that the young Barry will be disciplined..."

This made Muriel laugh, who already knew the answer very well. She was about to walk to the stage to greet Sebastian, and act as if they hadn't met before. But Rachel stopped her in her impulse.

"Oh, by the way...", she approached the young blonde and whispered in her ear, "I noticed that Sebastian wasn't alone on his horse, I couldn't distinguish who it was because he was much too far away, and my eyesight sometimes plays tricks on me at my age...", she ended her sentence with a wink to her.

"Oh... no it's not-", she didn't even have time to reply, that the old woman had already left for the other end of the room, the young woman was totally baffled.

A few hours later, at the end of the afternoon, Sebastian waved to Rachel behind the stage curtains to have a conversation with her. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"You should know that I read your note, and I... well, you're absolutely right, these people are gossiping without knowing anything about it. I'll never behave improperly towards Miss Stacy, I'll never allow myself, I-"

"Please don't say another word. I believe you. But you know I saw you arrive with a woman on your horse, fortunately it was just me, just imagine what a gossip would do with this information."

This instantly made Sebastian giggle, but Rachel seemed so serious, she didn't appreciate the mockery, "I was very serious, Sebastian."

The young man's smile faded, and now a serious look appeared on his face, "You know very well that Mary was the love of my life, and that will be the case for the rest of my life. I could never think of another woman. So whatever you saw, it doesn't mean anything."

Muriel, who was on stage with the children, was close enough to the curtains to hear whispers coming from the other side, she instantly recognized Bash's voice. Then all of a sudden, she heard him say a sentence that froze her for a brief moment.

"Muriel is just a friend, and it will always be that way.”

The children, who were standing in front of their teacher, were waiting for her to start reading her line.

"Miss Stacy! Your line!", exclaimed Minnie May in an impatient tone.

That simple sentence now resonated in the young woman's mind, why did she feel broken when she heard that, why did it upset her so much? To be considered Sebastian's friend was already a real honor, it wasn't fair to think that it wasn't... enough.

Meanwhile in Queens, Anne had just passed her first day of exams, it was Mr. Hamilton, the English literature teacher, who had supervised the class during the exam, moreover, it was the redhead's favorite subject, so she thought she had done her best.

As she was about to leave the classroom with her friends, the teacher called out to her, "Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, could you come here for a few minutes?"

The young girl then approached the teacher's office and signaled to Diana and the others to go ahead without her.

"You should know that we have already deliberated about the short story contest. And there is no doubt that you have won the short story contest."

"I... I don't know what to say!", she replied with a sparkling look.

"The second and third place will be announced at the ball, as well as your victory. But if I tell you now, it's because you have to be prepared to read an excerpt from your short story in front of the audience."

"It's... it's scary, but I'll take the challenge!"

"However, I was taken aback when I read your short story, didn't your first version mention a young girl named Ka'kwet?"

"Oh... yes indeed."

"You did the right thing to change this detail, even though I loved your first version, I even preferred it. But you wouldn't have won this contest, if you... well, you see how people are. They don't particularly like it when we talk about these savages, as they like to name them."

Anne nodded shyly, she was not yet sure of the choice she had made. But her plan had worked, and she knew what she had to do now that she had won the first place.

Later in the evening, at the Blackmore boarding house, the young redhead was getting ready to go to sleep, she was coming back from the manor's library, after hard studying for tomorrow's exams, she was wandering the corridors, a candle in one hand, and a history manual in the other hand.

As she was about to open her bedroom door, she heard sobs, so she turned around, looking for where it might have come from.

She looked at Miss Blackmore's bedroom door, and was puzzled, what if the crying was coming from this room? She then approached, and indeed the sobs were getting louder and louder. It was indeed the strict woman who was now in tears. What could make her cry? Then the young girl remembered the short visit that the old woman had made to Quebec City, was it in connection with her friend? It is also true that today two telegrams had been delivered, one to Miss Blackmore and the other to Diana. She had probably received bad news, she thought. So not daring to interrupt the host, she went back to her room.

As she opened the door to her room, Diana was startled, and hastened to hide what she was writing as she sat at her desk.

"Diana, am I interrupting you?"

"Ab-Absolutely not!"

"Who are you writing to at this hour?", asked the young redhead, giggling.

"Uh... Aunt Jo! I wanted to ask her if she minded if we met at her house before going to the ball on Saturday."

"Oh that's a very good idea! But why not tell her directly? Anyway... Aunt Jo always knows how to find the right words when I find myself in a stressful situation.", Anne lingered on her friend's expression for a while, "By the way, you look so pale, my dear Diana, you seem tense too?"

"N-no, everything is fine, I was just about to read a few pages of my book before going to sleep.", she said as she walked to her bed.

"Fine.", replied the redhead who was not convinced, and then she added, "Do you mind if I write a little to Gilbert? Lately I need to do it more than usual, it's like it helps me relax before I go to sleep. You may think I'm ridiculous, but now I can't fall asleep properly if I don't write a few lines.", She laughed before adding, "I don't know if all my stories are interesting for Gilbert, but he doesn't seem to complain about them yet?"

Her friend smiled courteously as she listened to her, and then began to read her book. But she raised her head when the young redhead added, "Oh Diana! I wish Gilbert could have been there at the ball, but I don't want to tell him that, even though I couldn't help but mention it to him at least once. I don't want him to think that he is so indispensable, he won't hesitate to underline it the next time I see him. Finally, I'll come as an independent woman, I don't need to be escorted!", she ended up saying proudly.

"Oh, Anne, you don't have to lie to me, I know you don't think half the things you say."

"I am not lying! You know, I even thought about asking Cole to accompany me..."

Her friend immediately interrupted her, "You-you can't go with Cole!"

"And why shouldn't I go with Cole? Gilbert wouldn't care, right?"

"Never mind.", The young brunette simply replied, she was finding it harder and harder to keep secret a surprise that she and Gilbert were planning for the young redhead.

What left Anne totally confused, she had noticed that Diana was hiding something from her, she had been behaving strangely all day, but especially since she had received this telegram, perhaps it had something to do with her parents? Maybe they had announced unbearable news to her, they were still demanding something from her? She found it really strange that she didn't want to discuss it with her, though they used to talk about everything before.

In another room at the manor, Josie and Jane were still awake, each studying on their own while sitting in their beds. It had been weeks since the two friends hadn't gotten along. In fact, since the relationship between the young blonde and Billy, nothing had been the same.

Josie was disappointed that Jane didn't support her during the incident at the Barn dance. And Billy's sister hadn't mentioned it again, except for the occasions when she reminded the blonde girl that she had had such bad taste in choosing her brother as a suitor.

Nevertheless, sometimes Jane regretted her behavior towards her friend. Could she still call herself a friend today? But that night, she decided to take the first step towards the young blonde, seeing her mood deteriorating over the last few days, and the cause of this, she knew it, it was Roy.

"I'm sorry.", Jane suddenly said.

Josie looked up, she seemed confused, "Why?"

"Well, it's my fault... The other day, I pushed you to-"

"You didn't push me to do anything. Stop thinking you're so important. I don't care what you think about me now."

"Billy is the worst jerk on earth. Josie, even you deserved someone much better. But if only you'd stop putting others down when you feel unsafe or inferior. All of this to say that I, too, have done wrong, and I regret it."

"Hm. If you say so."

"I think so. And to tell you the truth, I wish Roy had asked you to the dance, if it meant that it would bring a little joy into your life."

"But my life is very fine.", replied the young blonde, who on these words, put down her manual and turned off the bedside lamp, she slept on her side, thus turning her back on Jane.

On this night, some would dream of their future achievement, or of secrets that they would have to keep at all costs, while others would think of a boy, which at the same time would cause sorrow, because there was nothing more dramatic than an unrequited love after all? But almost all of them were looking forward to the ball, to finally unwind a bit at the end of the year, and now it remained to be seen whether this event would really satisfy all their expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy New Year to all!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm curious to know what you think!


End file.
